


Not Broken

by chigusa_senrou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Guilt, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Regret, Suicide Attempt, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigusa_senrou/pseuds/chigusa_senrou
Summary: Tony reads the letter Steve sends. Steve is delusional if he thinks Tony will ever call him or need him. He doesn't need Steve. Never has. Nor does he need the Avengers which Steve says are Tony's.  The same avengers who have always sided with Steve. He doesn't need them. He is not broken. He has people who genuinely care for him. Each oneshot is a different scenario.





	1. Loki

 

Loki laughed at the scene in front of him. The stupid red head actually thought her mind tricks would work on the God of mischief and magic. No matter how enhanced the stupid broad was she was still a human. He was a god. He had seen what the conniving red head had shown some members of the so called avengers.

 

It seemed he was wrong, only Stark and Thor cared about friends and world. That was their fear. The others were so invested in themselves that they couldn’t look beyond themselves and their sad little lives. Stark’s life was as bad as theirs. No one to understand him except few people. On top of it he had a fucking hole in his chest. Had his heart literally pulled out by some old man. Then the soldier bashed his father’s shield in his chest. Pathetic.

 

Everyone had sad lives. We’ve all got our crosses to bear.

 

He had made a mistake when he had transformed into the soldier. Oh and there was another soldier now. Lover of the first soldier.

 

He had also seen that both the soldiers had tried to kill Stark. For a moment even he had felt Stark’s pain when that video played. Given that the new soldier had been brainwashed when said killing happened of Stark’s parents but the old one was in his senses why did he hide the truth? He knew the truth for years. The mewling quim knew too. She and captain were equal to garbage in his eyes. Rogers had told her not to say anything and she didn’t. These people were horrible to their own so called team mates.

 

They had the audacity to judge him? Him? A God. Bullshit. He was above them in every sense.

 

“Oh, you all think Steve here is captain of righteousness. What righteousness is there in his actions towards Stark?” Everyone stopped fighting the chitauri and looked thoroughly uncomfortable. Tony started shaking. Loki flicked his fingers and chitauri froze in their spots.

 

Thor closed his eyes. In his heart he knew Loki was right. They had been devastated when their mother had died. He had given Rogers and his team a lashing when he’d return to earth with Bruce. They were lucky he and Nick Fury had informed them about Thanos. Bruce had been ready to beat Rogers and his team.

 

“Don’t listen to Loki, he might not be in his senses..…………..He is trying to wedge a gap between us………………”

 

 

Thor didn’t know what to do. Loki was telling the truth.

 

Loki laughed cruelly, “really Thor? Me? I think Steven Grant Rogers did that by himself when he decided he was the epitome of righteousness. That he alone knew what was right and good for everyone. He isn’t.”

 

Thor, Hulk and Vision tried to calm down Tony while Bucky looked ready to bolt. Steve’s eyes had widened in terror while Wanda, Natasha and Clint still looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

 

Loki again sneered, “Aww Thor, I regret transforming into captain at the time we were going after malekith. I feel disgusted in fact. Except for you and Stark here they all just care about their own woes and hardships. Disgusting. Pathetic.”

 

Thor closed his eyes, “don’t hurt him anymore. His team mates have done that enough Loki. I beg you. He doesn’t need a reminder. He doesn’t need your malicious words. ”

 

Steve, Natasha, Clint and Wanda didn’t even have the courage to look in Thor’s direction.

 

Loki’s eyes hardened, “No. Thor. You don’t know the extent of the hurt they have caused him. I can show you. He and you are the only ones who care about what happens to Midgard and to your little avengers. Even you had hurt him at one point. Captain doesn’t know what that conniving witch had done to Stark does he? He was in his own nightmare with some broad asking him to dance. Then when she said home he got even sadder. Figures new soldier is his home. The mewling quim was just re living her own horrors. Uncaring that she calls other narcissists and egoists when she had stabbed that person in the fucking back. The beast was just sad he would harm more people.”

 

 

Loki glanced at Clint and smiled. “And you, my dear Barton you don’t even know how right Stark was. He is a futurist. He saw the invasion. You are standing in it. Unlike you. Well you and mewling quim are same. You just know how to attack people with words.”

 

Team Rogers eyes widened in horror. Natasha was shivering in terror while Clint held on to her. He had closed his eyes. Wanda looked nauseous. She knew that Loki will reveal something which will be her downfall.

 

Steve was just looking between Tony, Thor, Bruce, Vision and Loki.

 

Bucky was away from all of them. In his mind there were only victims he had killed as the winter soldier. Mostly Stark’s parents came in front of him. He remembered being told that it was Tony Stark and a woman called Virginia Potts Howlett who’d cleared his name and had gotten him a fair trial. Stark had found videos of his torture in abandoned hydra base. Where he and Steve had left him. Where he with Steve had tried to kill him, when he had just seen his parents being murdered. Zemo hadn’t read any words then.

 

 

Tony had a hand on his chest. On his arc reactor. Vision had a hand on his back. He was trying to help Tony.

 

Tony tried to think happy thoughts, about Rhodey, Pepper and Logan, Laura, their sweet daughter, Harley, Jarvis, Happy, Peter, his little bots. His little bots playing with little balls made out of vibranium. The shield his father made. His childhood with his mother, Ana, Edwin Jarvis. That video of his father…. That he was not unwanted. Yes it will be okay no matter what. He was blocking out Loki. Because he knew what Loki was saying was true. Why did the god even care? What was his goal?

 

Loki sneered again, “You all blamed him for that robot thing. The beast had helped him too. And let’s not forget the main culprit behind that thing...the witch. Didn’t you wonder why he even tried to made it? I’ll show you why.”

 

With that Loki showed everyone what Wanda had done to Tony. Vision would’ve cried if he could while hulk transformed back to Bruce. His eyes were wide in horror. Thor closed his eyes as tears ran down his face. He cares the most. When he opened them he glared at Wanda.

 

Bruce and Thor wanted to kill the bitch. It was her own fault her twin died. She brought destruction to sokovia by siding with Ultron.

 

Bucky fainted after seeing Rogers of the dream sequence.

 

Wanda had slid down while crying and shaking in terror. Everyone knew now.

 

“Well her crying is an answer enough that what I am showing you is true. This is what this hateful broad had done just to satisfy her own selfish unfounded goals.”

 

Steve had gone into catatonic state. His eyes were stuck on dream version of him and Tony. Barton and Natasha didn’t even look in Stark’s direction. There was no difference between the vision and where they were standing.

 

Loki smiled, “you are all disgusting. Though you chose your team well soldier.”

 

That brought Steve out of his state. He looked at Loki. No he looked at Loki’s feet.

 

“People like you. Selfish, arrogant and who think they are always right. A mad witch with dubious notions of revenge, blaming a man who had nothing to do with her parent’s death, mewling quim who chose your side and lied with you for years. Backstabbing broad. My dear Barton who cares more for you than his own family. And there were two other people too. I am sure they are also your ass kissers. Your lover doesn’t have any choice his devotion is expected. But even he had cried when that man zemo had played the video of Stark’s parents. Not to mention he hadn’t been brainwashed when you and he tried to kill him. I have been in many Battles with Thor here. I know the difference between self-defense and when one goes for the kill. So does Thor. That wasn’t self-defense. You didn’t even lower eyes when that video played. ”

 

With that Loki flicked his fingers and chitauri and the others again started attacking the so called avengers. His work was done. Stark had offered him a drink after all. He could do this little favour for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all this is just an imaginary scenario of infinity wars.
> 
> Loki likes to plant seeds of doubt in people. His main motto is that since they are fighting. That the avengers would turn on each other but he also feels something.
> 
> He knows what Wanda did in age of ultron and he knows what happened between the avengers. He has sympathy for Tony Stark because he lost his mother Frigga. Loki loved her dearly. He was devastated in Thor : The Dark world
> 
> It affects team cap and Natasha because everything which he is saying is true. They now feel shame since its Loki who is actually calling them out on their faults. If someone like Loki is saying it they come to a horrible realisation that yes they were wrong. Thus regret and guilt.
> 
> There is also the thing that he was afraid when Thanos's lackey was threatening him in The Avengers. Thus Thor's statement that Loki might not be in his senses. Thanos is controlling him. 
> 
> I won’t go much into accords, there are a few fics which deal with that admirably.
> 
> I just wanted to write something where Tony won’t beg for Steve’s forgiveness.
> 
> I am going to take Iron Man I as canon for all my fics. Tony was seventeen when his parents died. So that would make his age during infinity wars 43/44.


	2. Anthony Edward Stark

Vision floated in Tony’s room to give him the message. It was important and Mr. Stark needed to know.

“Mr Stark, I have a message from Thor.”

Tony looked up from his work and smiled sardonically. Tony wiped his hands with the hand towel, “really? what is it? Is he out for my blood too? Is he going to hold me up like he did when they all started blaming me for Ultron?”

 

Vision felt a pang of hurt. His father/creator shouldn’t be this sad. He hates Rogers and his teammates. They hurt his father for no good reason.

 

“No, Mr. Stark. He said……. He is sorry. Sorry for what Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes did. He is sorry…..very sorry for what captain Rogers did. He said no child should have to see their parents die in front of them.”

 

Tony went in a state of shock. The hand towel slipped from his hands. Oh. Oh. Wait what?

 

“How does he know?”

 

Vision shrugged.

 

“He said something about Heimdall telling him? He had asked Heimdall to keep an eye on his friends after Ultron died. That’s why he knows.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows were in danger of disappearing.

 

Vision sighed. His father truly thought Thor was Captain Rogers’s blind follower. Like everyone else on Rogers team. That if Rogers will flick his fingers Thor will side with him without asking anything like others did. Well he wasn’t. He had helped father in creating him. Against Mr. Rogers wishes. He was his own man. No. he wasn’t a man. He is a God. He wasn’t like team Rogers and Miss Natalie.

 

“Thor also said you are a good man Tony, one who cares for his friends. And that he stands corrected. There is nothing in this world that can’t be explained except for you. You care for people but have a hard time showing it. They don’t care for you.”

 

Tony blinked back a tear. He lowered his face so as to hide it from Vision.

 

“Yea………… I learned my lesson. No caring or doing anything for anyone. They can fuck off for all I care.”

 

 

Thor had sent a message to Tony that Thanos a mad titan would attack earth. He’d said they would need all the help. His friends called the guardians of galaxy and Dr strange will help. What he’d actually said about captain Rogers and his supporters was far too insulting.

 

_“Captain wishes to protect people while lying to them. Well here’s his real chance. We need every hand.”_

 

Vision had been very happy that he had called team Rogers and Miss Natalie extras. Miss Natalie, Mr. Barton, Sam Wilson were easily replaceable. There are many good assassins out there. Not to mention they had been using his creator’s technology while fighting at the airport. Humans are weird.

 

Nick Fury and Phil Coulson had given Rogers’s new copy of the accords. They and Maria hill had gone to wakanda personally. This time Rogers did sign since the alternative was to live in isolation in wakanda forever. And also because the accords were changed.

 

Tony had scoffed when he’d learned that Rogers was flabbergasted that Nick Fury had found out where they all were hiding. He had figured it out even before Steve had sent his atrocious letter. Who else would help Steve except for Black Panther? And no he is not going to think about that…..that phone and letter.

 

Nick, Maria Hill and Coulson had not been amused with Steve’s reaction.

 

They were horrified when they had seen Friday’s video of Siberia. Phil had left the room after seeing it. Maria had tears in her eyes. Nick Fury had just shook his head.

 

Friday had taken it upon herself to show them to everyone who was part of avengers and boss’s friend. She won’t allow these people to badmouth her father/Creator. She had been terrified when she was cut off from boss in that base. It was only later when she was back online she came to know it was Vision who’d come to save their father/creator.

 

_Nick, “You need me to control your dumbasses Rogers. You should be thankful Stark didn’t blast yours and your team asses.”_

_Rogers said defiantly, “I was protecting...”_

 

_Before he could finish Nick held up a hand. He was unimpressed with Rogers and his biker gang. He was right when he had said to Thor they aren't his champions._

 

_“Really? You were just protecting Barnes. No one else. Least of all Stark by hiding his parent’s murder. Barnes means a lot to you but that doesn’t give you the right to almost murder an innocent man.”_

 

_Rogers and his team didn’t even have the decency to lower their eyes. They just avoided Fury’s eyes._

 

_Barnes was in the corner and he had closed his eyes._

 

_Maria was giving everyone in the room looks of disgust. When Natasha and Clint tried to speak to her she simply gave them all a cold glare. Especially a nasty one to Steve._

 

_“Compartmentalisation? Is that what you were doing?”_

 

_Steve felt as if someone had punched him. With that Maria went away muttering about horrible people. Steve looked at Phil. The man always liked him. But Phil just shook his head._

 

_“I am so sorry. I am so sorry but no matter how much I care for you captain I am not blind or stupid like the people in this room who joined you. You were horrible to Mr. Stark captain. Shame on you Natasha for siding with Rogers here and hiding his parent’s murder. It was not Rogers or yours secret to keep. You best hope Virginia Potts Howlett doesn’t kill you all on spot when you come back. She is still very angry.”_

_Fury smirked as he looked at the idiots in front of him. "They have no idea who they messed with Coulson. You fools do know who she is married to?  Right. Of course you do. None of you can even talk to him. Wait, he doesn't talk to any of you. Because you all are dumb. He is one of the best doctors in the world. James Logan Howlett. Also Stark's friend."_

 

_Natasha and Steve looked as if someone had slapped them. Clint, Sam, Scott and Wanda avoided looking at Fury._

 

 

_Barnes was still standing in the corner not saying anything. He had no idea who were Virginia and Logan and frankly he didn’t even want to know. The  husband and wife seemed formidable. And after the shit he and Steve had pulled on the man, he had no desire to ever see either them or Rhodes._

 

_Nick gave all of them a cold glare, “you should be happy Stark stopped Thor and Bruce from coming here. Thor especially wanted to hurt your so called I can only control my own fears. Yes we all saw the footage from the compound when she and Barton attacked Vision. He also knows what she had shown too Stark now. She, Stark and Bruce were responsible for Ultron. Just because you are blind Rogers and your team follows you like mindless beasts doesn’t mean the whole world is blind. Not to mention she hurt Vision who Stark and Thor love fiercely. Barton, I am disappointed in you, why did you leave Laura for this? You were retired. You all better sign this and stop taking advantage of this man’s hospitality here. For once do something right. And I would advise you all not to even think about going anywhere near Stark tower. You should heed agent Coulson’s warning. That woman will ruin all of you if you even think of going anywhere near Stark’s house. She only stopped because Stark told her he wanted nothing to do with you all. If Stark wanted you all would be rotting in prison. And no Mr. Tchalla could not have stopped him. You are forgetting who he is even without the armour of Iron Man Steve. He has the power to ruin you all.”_

 

_With that Fury left wakanda._

_Steve, Clint, Sam, Scott, Natasha and Wanda paled. Wanda started shivering as she realized it was her Fury had mentioned. She wasn’t able to control Thor before._

 

_Steve and Clint tried to console her while Scott, Sam and Natasha started talking amongst each other._

 

_Barnes heaved a sigh and left the room. He was not at all on board for consoling ex hydra agent. He was even more disturbed now. She had played with Stark’s mind and helped that robot in his destruction._

 

_Tchalla shook his head. His job was done. He had helped Barnes._

_He was arrogant when he had said let them come to captain Rogers. In his heart even he knew if Tony Stark wanted Rogers and his team mates to suffer they would have no chance against the man. Barnes and his father were victims. Captain Rogers and his team mates weren’t. They were horrible to Mr. Stark._

 

Accords were changed as Tony had said before that there were clauses for changes. He was not a fan of accords but everything in them wasn’t wrong. At the time after the nonsense Wanda had done there was no choice. Not only was she not in control of her powers, the stupid woman thought she was right. Steve and Clint’s coddling didn’t help either. People were not blind. Wanda was not a kid in any sense. The whole world could see that.

 

Avengers were now under Nick Fury again and if they caused casualties like they did before when Wanda was with them they will have to answer. Nobody cared about Rogers’s statement that some lives were saved even if equal amount were lost. Rogers was the only foolish one along with his team who thought that rubbish statement made sense.

 

Civilian’s lives were not casualties especially if the enemy was not of Loki’s caliber. Rumlow was not anywhere near Loki’s level. It is an insult to even compare Rumlow to Loki.

 

They were not to enter a country until and unless it was world threatening situation like Loki and Ultron’s had been. Then they won’t have to ask anyone’s permission.

 

Otherwise the security of a country can take care of themselves if a situation like rumlow was there. If they needed help they’ll ask.

 

 

Tony glares at the people in the room. Team Rogers was back in avenger’s compound.

 

Except for Barnes none of them were worthy of forgiveness. He hated them and he damn well will continue to hate them. He can save the world just fine without their help. He can watch his own back. He isn’t in a remote Siberian hydra base.

 

“You know what, I don’t care. I literally do not care. You all can stay here or go or do whatever the fuck you want to do. Just don’t come near me when I am here. I am going to go and stay in my tower. Stark tower. You all hate me and you know what fuck you all. I don’t care. Everyone hates me. Not a big deal. Except for Barnes here you all don’t even have a fucking excuse. Him I can still forgive because what was done to him was just plain cruel and wrong. I have forgiven him. But you all. Fuck you all. Your boyfriend might be the only one on your team Rogers that I can actually say I don’t hate anymore. He never stabbed me in the fucking back. You all on the other hand………….. Fuck you.”

 

Thor who was glaring at Rogers and his team tried to control the situation by putting a hand on Stark’s shoulder.

 

He and Banner were not amused when they saw Friday’s recordings of Siberia. That Rogers had hidden such a big thing from Tony. Then had the audacity to beat him almost to death with his father’s shield and leave him alone in a hydra base.

 

They’d learned about the accords and Thor had just said he didn’t understand. Everything in these accords was not wrong. There were parts that were right. He had also said why did Rogers thought he knew better than whole world. If many people in place of power were wrong there were few too who were right. That was very rude of Rogers. Are all people on earth stupid? Because that is exactly what Rogers had insinuated that he was right while everyone was wrong.

 

Bruce had said UN was not a government. Neither did Ross write the accords. If Steve was that uneducated he should’ve gone to school after coming out from ice. He should’ve taken Clint, Natasha, Sam and Wanda too.

 

He had the biggest agenda. Not to mention he himself had been a government experiment.

 

Thor and Banner had just shut up when they’d heard Steve saying Wanda is a kid. They realized Rogers had lost his senses.

 

They saw what she had done to Vision. Thor had been furious but a little amused too. He knew why Wanda and Barton were still alive. Because Vision felt something for Wanda. Otherwise he would’ve killed Wanda and Barton on spot. That’s the reason why he didn’t even fight. He let himself get hurt. Do the humans even understand what an infinity stone is? Wanda is not more powerful than vision. Vision let her hurt him because he cares for her. She and her brother were petty experiments of a group called Hydra. They will never be anywhere near Vision’s level.

 

But Thor had seen Vision won’t do that again. Colonel Rhodes injury was enough. Then what Rogers and Barnes had done to Stark had sealed the deal. Vision won’t let his emotions for the weird woman control him anymore.

 

Bruce had laughed cruelly and said Rogers was delusional. A kid …….that manipulative bitch a kid.

 

_“Please, don’t insult all the kids in the world. She can only control her fear…what about others? Do they not matter? Then she should go and live in a remote place. Others will not pay the price just because she can’t control her powers. How many innocents she orphaned when she sided with Ultron? How many innocents she killed when she unleashed the hulk, how many people she killed under hydra? You don’t become an experiment for hydra. You just don’t. That just shows how ignorant and false that woman’s reasons are.”_

 

In the end Thor and Bruce had just said it was never about the accords. It was always about Barnes. They were sad for James Buchanan Barnes and what was done to him. But that didn’t excuse Steve or Barnes action in Siberia. No one had programmed Barnes at the time. Thor knew battle styles. He was a warrior who had courted wars in his youth. He knew self-defense and when one went for the kill. What Rogers and Barnes had done was latter. They had no reason to kill Stark. Stark had a very good reason for going after them. They didn’t.

 

Thor had gotten every detail when he’d asked Heimdall and when he saw the video which Friday showed them he had been disgusted.

 

_“Your friends fight amongst themselves Thor.”_

 

_Thor was a little perplexed, “what do you mean?”_

 

_Heimdall looked tired, “the man you called captain had hid Tony Stark’s parent’s murder from him. His friend had been the one to do it. The friend was not in his senses. He was controlled by someone else. The man Stark saw his parents die in front of him while the captain and the friend were standing with him. Then the captain admitted he knew all along. Then the three of them fought. You should ask your friends Thor. I am only able to tell you so much. He is hurt. The one you call Stark. They all think they were right.”_

 

_Thor had paled a little but just nodded._

 

When Thor came back with Bruce he went straight to Stark’s house. There Friday showed them everything. They learned about the accords and what Wanda had done to Vision.

 

Banner was not amused that they had recruited her as an avenger.

 

_Thor, “what did Wanda show you Stark? She showed you something. You hadn’t asked for Loki’s scepter before. It was only after we came back you asked for it. What did she do to you in that base?”_

 

_Bruce’s eyes turned green at the mention of Wanda._

 

Tony was first reluctant to tell them anything but Thor insisted. He then showed Bruce and Thor what Wanda had done to him with his technology to deal with traumatic memories. What he had seen when he was in that lab, why he revived Ultron program.

 

Thor and Bruce lowered their eyes as they saw the vision of all of them dead. Steve blaming Stark even in dream version. They understood what Wanda had done. She wanted Ultron. She played with Stark’s mind. The mind stone did the rest of the work. She was responsible for the destruction Ultron caused. Thor was disgusted with himself. He had no right to hold Tony like that. He could've shouted on him.

 

" _Tony, you did see a colder world." Neither Thor nor Tony answered Bruce._

 

Thor understood why the Mjolnir moved tiny bit when Steve had tried to pick it up. He was sure it will never move again. Not when Steve had almost killed an innocent man. He had judged between two innocent men and there was no way he will ever be able to justify his actions.

 

Not in his and Banner’s eyes at least. They were supposed to be friends. Rogers’s team had proved his statement. Some humans were petty and tiny. They were perfect examples of that statement.

 

They’d been even more furious when they had seen that Tony had tried to talk to Steve and help Barnes. They’d said the same how Stark was supposed to know the atrocities which had happened to Barnes. Steve had only trusted himself. He never told anybody.

 

Banner had been disgusted. Steve had smashed the shield in Tony’s chest like a monster. He had looked away from Friday’s recording.

 

“ _That was your father’s shield Tony. I know your trauma and I feel horrible that I fell asleep when you were telling me. First stane now him. How low can Rogers sink? Does he even know he almost broke your rib cage? Does he know that heart conditions don’t just go away even after one has been operated?”_

_“I hate Ross. I would not have signed the accords since he was there but I swear to you Tony I would have never joined Rogers. As soon as Ross was out of the picture I would have signed it. I would never try to kill you. I would have vanished again.”_

 

 

“Stark. Calm down. …”

 

Tony gave Thor incredulous look. “I won’t calm down Thor. You are a good friend and I care about you but these people, I paid the price for caring about them. I won’t again. I wouldn’t even look at their faces if it weren’t for that Thanos issue. I don’t even understand how Steve here thought I would ever need his or his biker gang’s help. I had protected the whole world without their help. I had successfully privatized world peace. It was me. Who does he think he is? It’s only when Loki showed up everything went haywire. He is nothing but a laboratory experiment.”

 

Steve and his team were looking at Tony, Vision, Thor and Bruce defiantly. Though Steve flinched when he heard laboratory experiment.

 

Barnes was standing away from Steve and his team. His face was neutral.

 

Tony glared at them. He went away for a minute. When he came back he had the letter and phone in his hand. He threw them at Steve’s feet.

 

“Don’t ever write something like that especially to man who had just seen his parents being murdered. It’s insulting Rogers.”

 

Steve looked at them for a minute but didn’t say anything.

 

Tony looked at others and he stopped at Natasha. He gave her a cold glare.

 

“Let’s start with you Rushman. You are a spy. I never trusted you but why the heck did you play such an elaborate game of siding with me. Or did Rogers put you up to it? Have an inside man on Tony. Was that it? On second thought don’t answer that. I don’t really care about you. You have always been a liar so yeah whatever just stay away from me. Man I was stupid to think you would at least understand my viewpoint. You’ve always been Rogers’s friend I am an idiot, a complete fuck up to trust a back stabbing woman who actually infiltrated my company and was spying on me. So just stay away from my lab and me if you people stay here. Just just don’t come near me. Maybe you should watch your back since every time I look at you I want to blast you into oblivion.”

 

Natasha stared shaking and lowered her eyes. it was Clint who had to hold her. There was nothing but hate in Tony’s eyes. He never spoke much but now he was speaking his mind. None of them expected that.

 

Then he glared at Wanda. “And you, blaming me and Vision for trying to keep you safe. You are a villain Wanda. You are evil Wanda. You blame me for your family’s death. Did I kill them? No. no I did not. I created weapons and so have a hundred others. I was arrogant, I was wrong, I was an asshole to everything and everyone around me but I learned my lesson. I paid a big price. I had a fucking hole in my chest. I still have scars from that torture. I at least had the decency to admit I was wrong and I tried to redeem my ways but no you have the audacity to blame me for your parent’s death and Rogers is fine with it. He loves you. I got back every weapon which was in the wrong hands thanks to fucking Stane. I did everything in my power so that people could be safe. They forgive you for planting that seed in my mind. Damn you. And let me tell you my technology and weapons are the greatest and no wakandan technology is not better than mine. That thing didn’t go off did it? It was there for two days right. Ever wondered why? Maybe because it was just some cheap bomb. Some asshole just put my name on it to make themselves feel better and intimidate the other group in sokovia. My company doesn’t make duds. Never have and never will. I don’t make duds. And even if by fluke it was a weapon of my company why the hell would you think I wanted you dead? Who are you? I don’t even know you. Why would I want you or your parents dead? We waited two days for Tony Stark to kill us. That’s what you told these people didn’t you. Blame the people who shot that weapon you stupid woman. It’s not my fault. I’ve had enough of you blaming me again and again for your parent’s death. I’ve had enough.”

 

Wanda paled but didn’t say anything.

 

“But I don’t have the simple right to be angry with you for hurting Vision? Damn you, you stupid woman. At least in Barnes case he was controlled, brainwashed. You went willingly to become a fucking experiment for hydra then hurt Vision when he’s been nothing but kind to you. He actually cares for you, you heartless witch. You hurt so many people and orphaned children when you sided with Ultron. You tore apart so many families when you unleashed the hulk. Who are you to do that? Who gave you the right to do that? I don’t care your reasons for doing it. They are as false as you. One does not become part of hydra to protect one’s country you idiot. One does not volunteer to be experimented by hydra. If you knew about the avengers and Tony Stark you knew about hydra too. How evil are you? Everything about you is so false I am astounded how Rogers can even love you. And did you ever tell anyone on team Rogers here what you showed me? I think us all have a right to know since Rogers hates secrets. He is fine when he keeps them. Hypocritical bastard. I think you should tell them. Show it to us. Tell them exactly what you showed me that made me so vulnerable you witch. You played with my mind, you played with me and I hate you for that. I had scrapped off Ultron program but you had to go and play with my mind.”

 

Wanda had started trembling and was holding onto Natasha and Clint. They weren’t much better. None of them expected Stark to lash out. Worse part was he wasn’t even wrong.

 

Vision was standing beside Tony. He looked at Wanda calmly. “Don’t even think about attacking Mr. Stark, Wanda. I won’t allow my creator to get hurt anymore.”

 

Team Rogers minus Barnes had their mouths open in shock.

 

Barnes was curiously looking at Vision. He was the only who had apologised sincerely to Tony when they’d come.

 

Tony rounded on Barton next. “And you Barton, I never did anything to you but you had to go and brainwash red head witch here. "Cap needs us", that's what you said to her right? What the fuck? I don’t even understand why you and Rogers took her to battle and missions since you oth like to propogate that she is a kid. You have three kids or are you also like Howard? An asshole to his own children. Since you like to pretend you care for Wanda like a daughter. I just see Howard in you. And don’t talk about freedom. you don't get to talk about that.”

 

Barton flinched.

 

“She was free. We never asked her to remain in compound forever. Just for a few days. Take attention away from her after the blunder she had done. You can't kill innocents dammit. That's what she did. She was not a bloody captive. And yes we were right. If she was that unfit, why the hell was she even in on missions with Rogers. Though she had plenty of control when she went after me, Vision and Bruce. And what did she say " I can only control my own fear". Disgusting. You are uneducated, brainless and a blind idiot Barton. And news flash she is not a kid. A woman in her twenties is not a kid. A woman and his twin who made plans to kill a man who just made weapons are not kids. A woman who volunteered to be hydra’s experiment is not a kid. She is not a kid. How many people she killed under hydra and ultron? Can you answer me that? Get that inside your fucking head. If she was a "kid", why did you and Rogers drag her into a battle knowing the consequences. Kids are not supposed to fight. Your actions and reasons are false. I dragged Peter because you assholes didn’t leave me with a choice. Ross was ready to kill all of you. I doubt Miss Rushman told you that. There is also the fact that kid has more brains than all of you assholes combined. He never would’ve hurt anyone. He just had to stop you. I was there to protect him from you assholes.”

 

Clint avoided looking into Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony was not finished.

 

“Another thing which is most important, why did you even leave your family for Rogers here? You were retired. Is he that important to you? Are you in love with him or some shit? I don’t think Barnes is going to be amused with that. Let me tell you one thing very clearly, you and Natasha are not that great. You are easily replaceable. There are many spies and assassins with good training. You both are not that special. Those spies just don’t want your place. You started the mess, now you finish it. We’ll protect our own homes. They want to protect all the people right. That’s what they told Nick Fury. And don’t talk about weapons, you used my weapons and technology against me and then what did you call me futurist huh….it’s your own bloody fault you ended up on the raft. You, Sam and rushman were using my technology. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You had guts to do that. The least you could’ve done was think about your wife and children. But you didn’t. Exactly what help would you have been against five winter soldiers anyway? You and Natasha are not that great. Would you have shot arrows at them? Aww wait the winter soldiers were already dead. Because zemo’s target wasn’t the world assholes. It was me and this fucker here. It was just me in fact.”

 

Clint closed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

 

Lastly Tony addressed Rogers who was still defiantly looking back.

 

“You Rogers, don’t say anything. I don’t even want to know what you think. Your half assed letter was a fucking slap to me. How could you even write it? Didn’t they teach you in the army how to write fucking apology letters? And if you don’t like the language I am using, tough luck buddy. You just have to accept it. I don’t give a flying fuck what you like or don’t like anymore. You had the biggest agenda. If the winter soldier was not your boyfriend would you have even cared whether he was brainwashed or not? No you wouldn’t have. You wouldn’t have known the man. Why would you care? You would have just thought he was another member of hydra. You would have killed him on the hellicarrier. It is always personal Steve. So don’t act so righteous in front of me. You cared because you knew James Buchanan Barnes. What if it was some other man? Would you have cared? He would also have been innocent. No you wouldn’t have cared. ”

 

Steve paled and looked as if he had been slapped. Stark was right.

 

Thor and Bruce smiled sadly.

 

Steve and his team deserve the lashing they are getting. Thor had made a snide comment about Steve and his team before.

 

_“I am not foolish. I have lived for centuries if they think I would have just gone and sided with them. They are wrong. Because to be honest I think they forgot something. I helped you create vision. Against Rogers wishes. Captain is not my master. All of you are my friends. But what Steve has done ………………what his team mates did…………what Wanda did. There is no excuse for that.”_

 

“You could at least had the decency to tell me that Barnes murdered my parents. I don’t blame him now when I know everything, I saw some fucking videos from that base. But I ask all of you….”

 

With that Tony turned to everyone.

 

“What would you have done if you’d just seen your parents being brutally murdered by your friend’s boyfriend? Then discovered the said friend knew that for years. And still had the audacity to lie again to my face. Would you have smiled and said. Ah it’s okay. It’s fine. No. What would you’ve done Barton if your wife was dead? You Natalie or whatever the fuck your name is learned Bruce died? Your daughter was killed by that bald guy Hank Pym’s buddy? We all know what Wanda did even though I had nothing to do with her parent’s death. And imagine said friend hid it.”

 

He again glared at Rogers who was looking anywhere but at Tony.

 

“You should practice what you preach Rogers. This was a secret and you hid it, it wasn’t your secret to keep. They were my parents not yours. I wouldn’t have gone after Barnes if you would’ve told me everything when those hellicarriers crashed in Potomac. Zemo would’ve never succeeded. But no you didn’t. You hid it. Zemo succeeded because of you. I am thoroughly disturbed that a mad man like zemo knew you better. He knew you hadn’t told me the truth. How come he knew that Rogers? You dare not act so high and mighty in front of me. You don’t get to decide what’s right or wrong for me. I have been through too much and I know how to make rational decisions. But you took that choice away from me Rogers, you made my decisions for me. You took my chance to grieve properly. Fuck you Rogers. Then you threw the shield my father made for you at me. You bashed that shield in my chest you prick.”

 

Steve closed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

 

Tony was trying to hold back tears. His anxiety attacks will never go away. They had become less after he’d had the surgery but Steve’s little stunt had sealed the deal. He will never be right again. He couldn’t even sleep after he returned from Siberia. Happy, Rhodes and Vision had to be in the room with him for first ten months. Logan and Pepper came whenever they could.

 

“My father was an asshole to me but he wasn’t an asshole to you, you monster. He was a good friend to you. That’s why when I read Barnes winter soldier files and saw those videos I knew he was innocent. You never trusted me Rogers. Never. I knew Aunt Margaret and Uncle Daniel longer than you knew her, she was good. You knew her for what two years, three years. She would be disappointed in you.”

 

Steve flinched but didn’t say anything.

 

“ Fuck you Rogers. She, uncle Daniel, Jarvis and Ana were there beside me when my parents died. They actually cared, so don’t you dare compare yourself to her or her husband. You tore the avengers apart the moment you decided to hide my parents death from me. Dr Erskine was wrong about you Rogers. You were a good man. You aren’t a good man now. He would be disappointed in you. You and your team bullied me. Huh………… when did you become a bully Rogers? Please just don’t go and become another Johann Schmidt. All you assholes with serum think they are always right about everything. I told you very clearly accords can be changed. There was a clause there. I am not a fan of accords. But everything in them was not wrong. I had called the whole group of senator’s assholes to their faces when they had asked for iron man to be given to them. They had asked me to give myself to them. I am iron man. No matter what rubbish rushman wrote in her fucked up report. Why did you even think I was in agreement with everything that accords said? I offered Barnes protection didn’t I?

 

Steve again closed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

 

Natasha was about to say something when Tony held up his hand which had the gauntlet.

 

“Miss Rushman you better keep your trap shut. You are on his team. I have no one except Vision and rhodey on my side and I am fine with it. I am not an idiot I figured out if he knew so did you. You were there when the winter soldier had tried to kill Fury. You knew about their murders. Fury and hill told me everything, that you and fucker here had discovered some things in abandoned army base. It was very easy for me to put two and two together. Hydra killed my parents. Used their fist. My father was one of the founders of shield. I am not a fool. Hill told me I was supposed to be killed too in project insight. From the very fucking hellicarries I helped designed. I was a target of Zola’s algorithm.”

 

Natasha looked ready to bolt from the room. Wanda was sobbing while Clint and Steve were looking everywhere but at Tony, Thor and Bruce.

 

Thor and Bruce lowered their eyes. They weren’t there when all this had happened.

 

Tony then rounded on Sam. Sam and Scott were avoiding everyone.

 

“Sam, I have nothing to say to you. My friend is a cripple and it’s your and red head witch’s fault. No it’s not Vision’s fault. He would’ve never harmed Rhodey. But you at least told me where Rogers was when I tried to help him and his boyfriend. While Barton here was shouting like a headcase…futurist.. futurist...futurist.  Wanda ended up collared because of you Clint. Don’t you dare put that blame on me. I did everything I could to keep her safe. Even when she had killed me with that dream and violated me in a way no human should be.”

 

Clint looked like he wanted to be anywhere in the world except in front of Tony. He was looking at the door again and again. Sam had lowered his eyes.

 

He then rounded on Scott who was looking sheepish. Hank Pym was furious with Scott that he had gone and mingled with avengers. Hope had point blank refused to even acknowledge him when he had returned.

 

“The ant man here, I don’t know you so yeah fine I don’t hate you. That doesn’t mean you can destroy the property of an airport. Didn’t you care about your daughter even a little bit? Joining just because Captain America flicked his fingers. Shame on you. And tell you’re soon to be father in law though I don’t think he’s very amused with your actions so we can safely your teacher. I have no interest in his tech. I am not my father or shield. Nor do I want to become super soldier or create them. If I wanted that rubbish I would have created it years ago. I know how to stabilize extremis. Extremis is on par with super soldier serum and I perfected it. I am an engineer and I am happy with Jarvis, Dum e, U, Friday and butterfingers.”

 

Clint, Natasha and Steve paled a little as they heard about Extremis. They had only heard about what had happened to Pepper. None of them knew fully about the extremis.

 

Sam and Scott mumbled a small sorry and went to the corner of the room.

 

Tony was finished with these assholes. “Damn you all. After this Thanos issue is over we will never have to tolerate each other’s presence. You all hate me I know that. I hate you all too. You are all disgusting. You all have as much blood and guilt on your hands as me. So don’t ever try and think you all are better.”

 

He was about to leave the room when he noticed Barnes in the corner. He made eye contact with the man.

 

“And Barnes I am not sorry for blasting off that monstrosity of an arm. That thing killed my parents and I was glad to blast it off. Didn’t you tell them you were trying to destroy the arc reactor? You weren’t programmed then when you and Rogers decided to kill me. You weren’t programmed when you and Rogers killed those officers in Bucharest. Do you both even understand what happens when you bash a metal arm and vibranium shield in a normal fucking human? They die. But still I can forgive you. I have forgiven you.”

 

Bucky was the only who had the grace to lower his eyes. He didn’t even blame Tony because his reaction was something that anybody would have done. No matter what they said. You can’t overlook something like that and what Steve had done….what he had done in that base…to Howard’s son when he had just seen his parents die and found out his friend lied to him for years.....Stark was right.

 

“When I learned this whole Thanos issue I knew you wouldn’t sit tight and let idiot Rogers fight alone so if you ever need me to check on your arm, please tell me. I’ll do it. Tchalla might have a vibranium suit, but miss backstabbing triple agent was still able to hold him down. Why? Because it was my technology that she was using…”

 

Team Rogers paled even further. What they didn’t know was that the reason Barnes was okay was because Tony had given his technology to deal with traumatic memories and information about the neuro blockers to tchalla a year and a half later. Two months before Thor and Bruce were back.

 

_Tchalla had asked Tony about its workings over phone._

_“Mr. Stark, what you’ve done for those college students is commendable.”_

_Tony had just smiled sadly._

_“You want it to heal Barnes, right? I’ll give it to you and send the instructions too.”_

_After that Tchalla had only called Tony to learn more about B A R F and the neuro blockers, he never asked how Mr. Stark knew that all of them were with him._

 

He had helped clearing Barnes name when Steve and his team mates had come back. Barnes was cleared of all charges.

 

“Come to my lab I’ll fix you up if you ever need help. You might be the only one I don’t hate right now. You were not yourself when you did what you did. I can understand that now after knowing everything. If it’s any consolation I hope that all those people who did that to you and my parents and countless innocent people die a horrible death in all their lives. Or maybe they can become fuckin rats or something. Presuming they get another chance at any life. Fuckers like that don’t deserve that. Zola was an asshole. Fucker looked like pig and was a pig. I hope he is suffering in hell. The motherfucker deserves it. I must say I never believed that nonsense of power of love but you and Rogers showed that it was true, you broke from the mind control because of Rogers. Good for you. But it would’ve be good if Rogers wasn’t so selfish and cruel to other people who considered him a friend. And here it’s not a euphemism.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes.

 

With that Tony again moved to go away but Friday’s voice in his ear stopped him.

 

“Boss, Harley might come here. He went to the tower first but when he didn’t find you there he decided to come here. I am so sorry boss I had to tell him. He was distressed.”

 

Tony sighed.

 

“Well I am leaving. So it’s okay. Just tell him to wait……”

 

Before he could finish Happy and Harley came in the room. Happy just shrugged conveying the kid couldn’t be stopped. Harley on the other hand just hugged him tightly.

 

Tony smiled to himself.

 

Steve Rogers and his team’s eyes widened in disbelief. This was the first time they were seeing Tony smile after everything that had happened.

 

Bucky curiously looked at the kid. He just thought the kid must mean something to Stark like that spider one means.

 

Thor and Bruce smiled politely. They had met the kid and his sister when he had come to the tower to meet Tony. Thor had been very happy when the kid had shyly asked to take a photo with him and Banner.

 

“Hey, I was coming there.”

 

Harley looked up with fear in his eyes. The whole world had seen the airport battle while Harley knew that steve had lied to Tony about something big. Pepper and Happy had just told him that.

 

“Tony, I was so worried about you, when I came to know you were here and that they all were back. You are okay right……..”

 

Barnes paled a little, if a kid was that hateful of Steve and his friends, he didn’t even want to imagine what the reaction of Stark’s best friends would be. Rhodes, Virginia and Logan.

 

Bruce had told them Rhodes was in his usual physical therapy when they had arrived. Stark had made his best friend legs. Prosthetic legs. Which were lost when they all had fought in the airport.

 

Steve looked horrified while the others just lowered their eyes. A kid was seeing them as a threat to Tony.  Happy was giving Steve and his team hateful glares.

 

Tony stiffened and closed his eyes. “No I am not having this conversation with these assholes here. Come on we’re going back. We’ll talk later.”

 

Harley nodded against Tony. He was still hugging him. Tony looked at Bruce and Thor.

 

Thor smiled encouragingly, “I’ll stay here for a while with Vision. Then I’ll be back. I have to go back to Asgard too.”

 

Vision nodded, “the guards you and Nick Fury have placed will take care of everything Mr. Stark that anyone needs. You can go. I’ll come tomorrow.”

 

Bruce shook his head, “you’ve gotta be kidding me. I am not staying anywhere near this witch. I’ll stay in your tower for a few days then go back to my place.”

 

Wanda flinched again against Clint and Natasha.

 

Tony gave them a tired smile and tightened his hold on Harley. He wanted the kid away from these people. Who knew if Wanda decided to take a dive in the kid’s mind too?

 

Before they could leave Harley disentangled himself from Tony. He went straight to Steve and pulled out something and used it on Steve. Steve hadn’t even realized what had happened. He just rubbed his eyes and face.

 

Harley, “this is what you get for being a bully and a liar and for hurting your friend.”

 

With that Harley went away head held high with Happy and Tony.

 

Tony looked tired and Thor and Bruce’s heart clenched.

 

Steve went away from the room on shaky legs. He kept on thinking what the kid had said. His entourage following him.

 

Only Bucky remained with Vision, Thor and Bruce to apologise for his and Steve’s behavior. He wasn’t going to apologise for Steve’s friend’s behaviour. They can bloody well do that themselves. He is not their nanny. They are all adults.

 

Thor shook his head, “you were hurt and we understand that my friend, we are all sorry for what was done to you but what Steve did is wrong. No matter what you mean to him. Forgive me, you mean everything to him it seems but that doesn’t give him the right to almost kill an innocent man. He had no right to try and kill Anthony or keep his parents death from him. They were his parents….she was his mother….."

"I should know my mother died in front of me.”

 

Bucky felt his heart clench, he nodded and turned to leave. He couldn't bear to look Thor. That expression was...too sad. 

But before he could leave, hulk’s voice stopped him. He felt afraid for the first time after stepping inside the avenger’s compound.

 

“If Steve and his merry band of misfits every try something like that again…..I’ll be your worst nightmare. Tell that to Steve. They will feel exactly what Tony felt when he rammed his father’s shield in his chest.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and nodded. Steve had screwed up and the worst part was he was unwilling to admit he was wrong. His friends were a different story altogether. That was a can of worms he didn’t want to open. He had just shouted at Steve the first time he learned about Wanda. They were in still in wakanda at the time.

 

Natasha was a target he had to kill with Steve when project insight was supposed to happen, a spy who worked for shield. Clint too was a spy who worked for shield. God knows the man wasn't retired. Scott was ex thief. Sam was ex-military. But Wanda…..she was ex hydra…………

 

_“That …..Whatever she is….. is not coming near me. I’ll kill her with one arm if she tries to mess with my head. It’s already messed up. I don’t want that that weird woman anywhere near it.”_

 

_Steve shook his head, “Bucky, love she is a kid. You are one of us.”_

 

_Bucky was astounded, this wasn’t his Steve. His Steve was not this stupid. The man he loves was never this blind._

 

_“Are you stupid Steve? From what angle is she a kid? I don’t care if she is your friend. She is not coming anywhere near me. It’s actually disturbing Steve if you think she is a kid. A woman in her twenties is not a kid. How can you excuse her actions? She sided with hydra Steve. Willingly. Don’t insult all the kids in the world.”_

 

 _For a moment Steve looked horrified but after a minute he just shook his head and went away_.

 

 

Bucky hopes that what Tony Stark, the Norse god Thor, Dr Banner, Nick Fury and his two agents had said will have some effect on Steve and his team mates.


	3. Virginia Pepper Potts

After Tony had come back from Siberia the first thing F R I D A Y had done was contact Virginia Pepper Potts. Boss had fainted as soon as he reached the Stark tower. Rhodey, Vision and F R I D A Y had contacted the doctors immediately. F R I D A Y had contacted Pepper.

Pepper was already distressed, she had seen the airport battle. She was horrified when she saw Steve’s team mates dropping vehicles and planes on Tony and his friends.

She had switched off the thing and hadn’t watched the whole thing. It was later when she saw the whole thing again and again she learned what Natalie had done and what had happened to Rhodey.

She was sitting with her head in her hands when F R I D A Y contacted her.

 

She immediately left her house and when she arrived at Stark tower and saw Tony……………the scream that left her mouth was inhuman.

 

He was covered in wounds, his face was scattered with dried blood and wounds. His chest…………..it was covered with gashes and blood. He was unconscious.

 

Tony’s trusted group of doctors were about to operate on him. The same ones who had operated on him after Killian was dead. Dr Wu was horrified when he saw Tony's state.

 

Rhodey was sitting outside with his head in his hands. It looked like he had been crying.

Vision had to drag her away. He had to restrain her from going back inside.

For two hours Pepper kept on crying. Vision just sat with her and tried to console her.

After six hours Vision told her that they should feel lucky that Tony’s rib cage survived the shield. His heart condition was already very delicate even after the surgery he had gone through before. As soon as Pepper heard that her blood turned to ice. 

 

“Who did it?” her voice held venom and hate.

Vision closed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

Pepper  shouted this time, “who did it?”

Vision clenched his hands, “it was Steve Rogers and sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

Pepper  lost her balance and fell down.

Vision immediately gathered her in his arms  as she again started crying. She kept on crying and didn’t even realize when she fell asleep in Vision’s arms.

 

When she woke up, she immediately remembered everything and for the first time she wanted to use the full power of the Extremis inside her. She wanted to hurt Steve and his whole team. She wanted them to suffer. She wanted to burn all of them.

 

Vision informed her that Tony was fine now. The surgery was successful but he needs to rest. A lot.

She nodded and left to see him. She again started crying when she saw him covered with bandages. He looked so fragile.

 

She clenched her hands and went  back to her and Tony’s floor.

 

“F R I D A Y, I want you to tell me what happened to Tony.  Why is the man I love in this condition?”

F R I D A Y, “yes maám.”

 

F R I D A Y told her why boss went to Siberia. She then showed her the video that she had recorded while doing surveillance of Hydra lab.

The video stopped when Steve successfully destroyed the arc reactor.

 

Pepper had her head in her hands.

That filthy son of a bitch……………so that’s what Rogers had done. To save his friend he had almost murdered Tony.  Had lied to him for years.  After Tony went to help him and his boyfriend.

Pepper looked  up, “F R I D A Y we have a lot of work to do. Run the facial scans and tell me where that motherfucker and the rest of his team mates are.”

Friday, “yes, maám.”

Pepper’s voice was devoid of all emotion.

“After that I want all the footage from the avengers compound. All of them. I want to see all of them. I also want the footage of this whole tower. I also want everything you can find about all of these avengers and the other extras which were there on airport. Take your time.”

“Yes maám. It will take time but it will be done.”

 

Pepper gave a tired smile to F R I D A Y. At the same time she  clenched her hand.

F R I D A Y spoke hesitantly, “ma’am you should see the whole airport footage. The betrayal runs too deep.”

Pepper stopped breathing for a second then nodded.

 

“I will.”

With that Pepper got up and went to check on Tony. He was still sleeping. She gently caressed his hair and went to take a bath.

When she saw the whole airport battle she only wanted one thing. She wanted to choke Natalie Rushman to death. She should’ve done that when that disgusting woman had infiltrated Tony’s company. It’s no less than she deserves.

F R I D A Y had told Pepper what Rushman had said to Tony after she stabbed him in the back.

 

Miss Rushman and the rest of team cap should now start watching their backs.

 

A week after Tony’s surgery Pepper realized something when she saw Tony sleeping. Her blood turned to ice when the thought hit her. She went back to her room on shaky legs.

She was horrible to Tony. When the man was going through severe PTSD she had left him and said cruelly tinker with that. She wasn’t even able to realize that Tony was dying of palladium poisoning. As Pepper realized everything she had done……………..she felt disgusted with herself.

How could she be so cruel, nonchalant and oblivious to what was happening to Tony? She should’ve been with him when he had the attacks. She should’ve comforted him, taken care of him. But what had she said? Tinker with that…..

Pepper felt tears run down her cheeks. She didn’t even realize how she reached the kitchen from her bedroom. She eyed one of the knives and looked at it for a while.

She picked it up and slashed her wrist.

Blood gushed out but after a few minutes she healed. She cut her wrist again.

But nothing happened. She healed again.

Pepper again started crying.

Of course. She had the Extremis. Stabilized Extremis. She can’t even hurt herself. She was safe because of Tony.

 

She again and again cut her wrist viciously. She kept on healing instantly. It was only when she felt another hand on her that she stopped. She looked up and saw Vision. Vision looked ready to cry.

He threw the knife away and put a hand on Pepper’s shoulder.

 

“Miss Potts? Why?”

Pepper’s voice broke as she answered Vision.

“I was horrible to Tony… I……… I trusted that bitch when when he was dying..……I told him to tinker with that…………he was in so much pain ….”

Pepper’s cries turned even more loud. Vision patted Pepper’s head as he tried to control his anger on Rogers and his team mates.

After an hour Pepper quieted down and Vision took her back to her room.

Before he left he again addressed Pepper.

“Miss Potts, please don’t do anything like that again. It seems like you forgot you have the Extremis. The only person on this whole earth who has the stabilized Extremis. You mean a lot to Mr Stark. Please don’t hurt yourself.”

Pepper turned her red rimmed eyes at Vision, “what about the hurt I caused him? How can I …forgive myself ….for that?”

Vision went back inside and patted her head again, “by redeeming your  ways. And you are sorry Miss Potts. That’s what matters. Truly sorry. Like I am  for all I did. I  was wrong too. I am sorry. I feel sad for what I did. Anthony Edward Stark is a good man. He is kind. He is nice.”

Pepper looked at the Vision for a while. She slowly nodded and went to the bathroom before muttering softly yes he is. He is kind. Very kind.

 

 Vision went back to medical where Tony was resting.

“F R I D A Y, "don’t tell about this to Mr Stark or anyone and Thank you for informing me.”

F R I D A Y sounded distressed, “yes Vision. Of course not. I hope Ma'ám gets better.”

 

 

After that Pepper controlled her emotions and decided to put her mind to where it should be. To the assholes who did this to Tony. They weren’t even sorry. She was sure of that.

Her assumption was proven right when she read the letter. Tony had a manic look in his eyes when he had given it to her, Vision and Rhodey.  Happy was not amused when he saw it.

 

When Tony had regained consciousness and seen Pepper he had smiled like his whole universe was in front of him. Pepper had started crying again as she saw the gentle and kind smile directed at her.

She doesn’t deserve this.

She had kissed his forehead and had caressed his head. After a week Pepper apologized to Tony.

“Oh Tony……………….. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Please please forgive me. I left you. I was wrong about everything. Everything. You need the suits. They are not your distraction. They are a part of you. I gladly accept them. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I I told you to tinker with that. I…. ….I…………. I………. left you when you were so unwell. I I couldn’t even understand you were dying of palladium poisoning and spent time with that bitch. I I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Please…………..please………forgive me.”

Pepper was done. She didn’t have anything else to say. She was shaking as tears slid down her face. Tony closed his eyes but still tears left his eyes.

 He carefully took Pepper’s hand in his and smiled at her.

“Hey, Pepper. Shh. It’s okay. It’s fine.”

Pepper shook her head and kissed Tony’s hands. Her voice broke as she again addressed the man in front of her.

“It’s not fine Tony. This……….. what I did is not fine. It will never be fine. You don’t deserve that. I feel disgusted with myself. You should be angry Tony. You should be. I was…………I was horrible to you. I am sorry. I am so sorry.  I said I wanted a break. I I feel horrible Tony. I thought they were your friends. They weren’t. I thought I needed the break. I don’t ………….I just need you. You who is the Iron Man. I just want you. If  you can stand to be with someone like me who who….left you when you were going through serious PTSD. Tinker with that…………I feel like clawing my eyes out for what I have done to you. For how I behaved. Its despicable."

Tony smiled sadly and carefully hugged Pepper.

Pepper kept on crying for a while with her head in Tony’s lap. She was angry with herself. She won’t ever leave Tony.  Tony kept on caressing her head. He was happy Pepper was beside him. He didn’t realize as he himself started crying without restraint.

 

Virginia Pepper Potts is the CEO of SI. Her schedule is horrible but she doesn't give a damn anymore. She will take out time to do the things that are important to her.

 

Tony had gone back to avengers compound for a while and when he had returned it was as if he had brought something worse back with him.

Later she found out what it was that made Tony even more upset. That fucking letter and that fucked up phone.

 

Vision used to stay at the avengers compound  or at Stark tower or with Tony at Malibu, California. The android had Jarvis at its core. And Jarvis loved Tony. Whether it was the real Edwin Jarvis, Jarvis the AI Tony had created with his love or whether it was Vision.  Reconfigured matrix or not.

 

Rhodey was in physical therapy and sometimes went with Vision to check the avengers compound.

 

Peter Parker visits Tony a lot. Pepper likes the kid. She was disgusted when she realized it was on him that Rogers had dropped the container. The filthy hypocrite had tried to hurt a real kid while having blind faith and affection for that bitch who was not a kid in any sense. Who had killed innocents under Hydra with her twin. Who had unleashed the hulk, brought down hell on sokovia with ultron.

She had played with Tony’s mind and Pepper will only wish hurt on all of them.

She had wanted to claw her eyes out when she saw Rogers telling wanda it was okay if people died.  And what she had done to Vision with that asshole Barton….the  bitch should count her lucky stars that the Vision cared for her. Otherwise she and Barton woud be worse than dead.

But she had seen Vision won’t do that anymore. Vision got a horrible expression on his face whenever wanda was mentioned.

 

Mostly Tony stayed in his home.  He visited the tower and compound once a month and stayed at the tower for a week. He and Peter talked a lot.

 

As time passed she went through all of the videos of  avengers compound and Stark tower. She must’ve seen the airport battle twenty times. She had seen that dreaded Siberia video ten times.

She had come to one conclusion. Everyone was an asshole.

They had used Tony, taken his technology, his gadgets, his weapons, food, lodgings, money and stabbed him in  the back.  The backstabber Natasha, That motherfucker Sam, what had he said that’s a first and that asshole Clint were lower than dirt. Using his weapons and technology against him. Pieces of shit. Why that man was even present in the battle she had no idea. Was the man that uneducated? Its clear he didn’t understand what retirement meant. He had  guts to call Tony futurist and say those  awful things about him. Son of a bitch.

 

She was going to have few words with Thor and Bruce whenever they will come back. What Thor had done ………….he will have to answer for it. How dare he try to kill Tony?  She was disgusted with Bruce. He had ran off.

Tony told her why he and Bruce had created ultron and wanda’s involvement in it. The vision he had seen of his friends death. Steve’s accusations…..Pepper knew that was the last straw.

That Hydra bitch had played with Tony’s mind, she and her twin killed so many people under Hydra and ultron. She will have to answer. She’s going to teach Rogers and Barton a lesson. After all they are the self appointed heads of the club that she is a fucking kid. You locked me in my room. Right and where did Rogers and Barton put her….in the Raft with a collar. FRIDAY had told her she had detected multiple contusions when that witch had dropped tons of cars on Tony. Pepper wanted to kill her. She deserved to die.

 

She will humiliate these people so much that they will fear looking in the mirrors.

 

 

She had fired Maria Hill when she had seen her and others reaction was when Tony said he had taken the nuke in the worm hole. She was angry with Rhodey too.

Fury, Maria Hill and Coulson had apologized profusely for how they had treated Tony. The only reason why people of sokovia survived is because that hellicarrier was in working condition. Who paid for that? Tony. 

The world would have been finished if it wasn't for Tony and Thor. They saved the world. She knew the impact would have destroyed everything. Tony saved the world at the cost of his own life. The world was in danger because of that bitch maximoff and her twin. She played with Tony's mind. Tony's inventions don't cause harm. They are all good.

Coulson had been horrified when he saw the truth about Rogers.

When they saw the videos from Siberia the three of them had left with their heads hung down in shame. They didn’t try to contact her for a month. When they did Fury and Hill told her, Tony and Vision what had happened during project insight.

Pepper was furious. Tony had just laughed.

“Figures Rushman knew too. God she and Rogers……………………wait, did Wilson know too since it seems all he does is Rogers bidding. Wait a minute……………. did all of them know? I wouldn’t be surprised if they all did know.”

With that Tony had left the room with angry tears in his eyes.

 

F R I D A Y had told her that the whole team Rogers was in wakanda.

Tony had rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? figures that why Rushman wanted his help. Maybe they had planned it all out. Tchalla and Natasha must be in cahoots.”

 Vision had made a distressed sound at that, “that’s very low of miss Rushman.”

Pepper had snorted, “ÿou do know how low all of them are.”

Vision and Rhodey looked disgusted as they heard that.

 

Tony had gone back to Siberia after a while. He had brought back all the videos and files from there. If  they had his parents murder video they would have some of Barnes torture too. And he found what he was looking for.

 He then asked F R I D A Y to get him everything about the Winter Soldier and James Buchanan Barnes. He did find everything and came to a single conclusion. The only one worthy of  forgiveness was Barnes. That’s it. The rest can fuck off.

Pepper, Vision, Rhodey saw those videos too.  

Tony closed his eyes, “he was as much a victim as me and my parents. And all those other people that died.”

Pepper put a hand on Tony’s  shoulder.  He looked at her and wiped a wayward tear.

“Yes, he was Tony but Tony……….. you have to be careful. He did try to kill you with the greatest Soldier in the history. That wasn’t self defense. You and I both know that. He is willing to throw people in ravines too. After all he is Rogers friend/love of life/boyfriend…you get the picture. He‘ll side with him.

Vision nodded, “Miss Virginia is right Anthony. Mr Barnes is a victim. But not exactly our friend. His loyalty lies with Rogers.”

Rhodey, “Tones, be careful.”

Tony waved them off, “yeah. But I am not in a remote Siberian Hydra base anymore am I. Nor will I ever be.”

Tony tried to smile but all three of them noticed that his hand had gone to his chest. Pepper wanted to punch someone. She gently placed her own hand on his. He looked at her and smiled. She hugged him and stayed like that for a while.

 

Tony had melted the Shield in Stark tower nine months later. He remembered Dum E, Butterfingers and You at his home. He remembered Jarvis and his heart clenched. He missed him.

He made small balls for his bots with the molten vibranium. Then he took the balls back to Malibu. The bots loved the balls and were very happy to play with them. They loved the surprise  their father gave them.

When Pepper saw this she started laughing. She felt happy after a long time. She smiled and kissed his cheeks.

Tony looked a little sheepish.

Vision thumped him on his back and smirked and Rhodey laughed out loud and said hell yes Tones.

Happy and Tony went to dinner that night. Happy was glad his boss was recovering slowly. That sight was simply adorable.

 

 

Tony had told Pepper he wanted nothing to do with Rogers and his biker gang. They can stay in wakanda for the rest of their fucking lives as far as he is concerned.

Pepper clenched her hands, “Tony, they should pay for what they did to you.”

Tony sighed, “leave them Pepper. They are all assholes. They will never admit their mistakes. They will just blame me for everything. And frankly I don’t want to look at their ugly mugs ever again.”

Pepper breathed deeply, “fine. I respect your wishes but  I will not spare them if they ever return. I will make it so that they will fear looking at their reflections in the mirror.”

Tony was touched and simply hugged Pepper. It was nice to see someone standing up for him.

 

 

Tony was working on another iron man suit when Friday told him he had a call.

“F R I D A Y, who is it?”

“Boss I think …………its Laura Barton.”

Tony flinched. Now she will also blame him that it’s because of him that motherfucker Clint had been in prison. Never mind that they had been in prison because of the crimes they committed, illegal entry into a country, destroying an airport. But who sees reason. 

Okay. It’s fine. they all blame him anyway. What’s one more person?  Hell, he can sympathise with the lady. Her awful husband left her and his children for what? To be that motherfucker’s lapdog. To save that witch wanda? When that conniving woman was in no danger.  It’s because of Clint and Steve she ended up collared. He did everything in his power to keep that witch safe even after she had ruined him with that nightmare. But no, Clint and that asshole Rogers had to go and ruin everything.

They would have saved the world from five Winter Soldiers. Bullshit.

It’s so laughable, that’s it’s not even funny. What would Clint have done? Shot arrows at them? If Sam’s wings were gone he was absolutely useless. Clint, Scott, Natasha, Sam……………none of them were a match for the Winter Soldiers. If they think they are then they seriously need some help. That is height of delusioness and arrogance. They are egoists. Narcissists. Not to mention those were his wings. His arrows. His technology the three fuckers were using. Scott Lang was garbage. Wanda… he wont think about her. But lookie. The winter Soldiers were already dead.

Pepper had already made her stance clear on wanda.

_“Well, I would have been happy if the so called winter Soldiers had choked her to death. It’s no less than she deserves after what she did to you. In fact the winter Soldiers could have choked them all.”_

 

If Laura Barton wants to give him her piece of mind, fine. At least she is not evil like rest of Rogers gang and that horrid backstabbing natalie. Just thinking about her made him want to punch something. He had to stop Pepper everytime that backstabber’s name was mentioned. Pepper got violent when his ex team mates names were mentioned. It was a good thing he had stabilized the extremis. He did not want his lovely Pepper to breathe fire.

 

She had calmed down when she came to know the truth about Barnes. But others…………………………… she hated them.

Even with Barnes she was a little angry. The man wasn’t programmed when he and Rogers had tried to kill him. That wasn’t self defense.

 

They had guts to try and kill Tony with his father’s Shield. She’ll give them that.

But wanda and natasha ………………. Pepper will literally choke both the woman to death if she sees them again. She knows about the vision he saw in that Hydra lab.

 

Tony sighed. Pepper and Vision will come later. He’ll talk to them. Rhodey was at his home for a while.

“Put her on F R I D A Y.”

Tony readied himself for another lashing.

“Mr Stark, its Laura Barton. Clint had given me all of your numbers for emergency.”

Tony sighed, “yes, lady. I know.”

For a minute Laura didn’t say anything. Tony thought now she will start shouting. But what she said next………………… shocked him.

 

“I am so sorry Mr Stark. I am so sorry. I want you to know I don’t blame you for anything. Clint was in the raft prison because he did wrong. He was retired. He destroyed an airport. He he …….still went. I said to him once that the avengers needed him but he should have thought of the consequences of his actions. I told him very clearly that what if captain Rogers information was wrong and there were no winter Soldiers. What will you do then? The man who had told captain Rogers that was not in his senses. But he didn’t listen. He just said captain said it, so it’s right. I had seen captain Rogers when you all were at my farm. I had seen him the way he had treated you. I was not impressed with that.  Yes, pietro died to save my husband  and I will forever be grateful for what that man did. I respect him but I don’t respect his sister. How could they all forget what wanda had done to you all? I am sure she did something to you to Mr Stark. I had heard Nick Fury talking to you. You were the one she was after. Then what she did to dr Banner….all those people died when she unleashed the hulk. Then what she did few months back……that’s inexcusable. I saw her throwing vehicles at you Mr Stark. I saw that footage from the airport. I am sorry. She is a disturbed woman who needs to control her emotions not to be coddled.”

Tony who was still in shock, “lady, I I  ….”

Laura sighed, “Just because he is my husband doesn’t mean I agree with him on everything. We have a healthy relationship. We can make independent decisions. I do not support him calling a woman and her twin who are in their twenties kids. Her brother was with her at every turn. He called them punks. They were siding with Ultron, that’s what he told me. They are a couple of kids. They went after you Mr Stark when anyone with little brains could have understood that just because someone’s name is on a weapon does not mean that they fired it. She and pietro joined Hydra, how are they any different from bad guys. Good people don’t join Hydra. She and pietro changed their allegiance when they realized Ultron would kill them too. Yes they did change, but it was for selfish reasons. I think the only unselfish act pietro did was for my husband. That’s why his crimes are absolved. But not her twin’s. I doubt she would ever give her life for anyone. Not the way she was throwing cars at you.”

Tony didn’t even realise as a tear slipped from his eyes.

“I …Mrs Barton………..”

Laura shook her head, “no, Mr Stark I am not blind. They all ganged up on you when you were just trying to keep miss wanda safe. After the nonsense she had done under captain Rogers it’s a surprise she wasn’t killed on the spot. You are the one they should be thanking for that. I am angry at Clint Mr Stark, he left his children and me again. The children who needed their father. How could he waste pietro’s sacrifice like that?  His sister was in no danger. She was safe with you and the Vision. But no Clint had to go and play a hero because captain Rogers flicked his fingers.”

Tony didn’t realise as he started crying. F R I D A Y realized her boss was crying and sent a message to Pepper and the Vision to get to Malibu quickly.

Laura mustv’e heard too and she had to stop herself from crying. The so called team mates of Mr Stark had hurt him for what exactly? Because he wasn’t a blind follower of captain Rogers. He was making independent decisions. Because he wanted people safe. They all forgot that Tony Stark was their friend first. Not wanda. Yes pietro had died to save her husband. She hopes he is at peace and if people are reborn again then this time he will live happily forever. But that doesn’t mean she will forgive wanda. She had seen her cruel acts on the airport. She was a horrible woman. That captain had dropped containers on a real kid. What kind of a monster was he anyway?

Laura’s voice wavered as she spoke again,“I am sorry Mr Stark. It wasn’t my intention to make you cry. But I I had to talk to you. You are not to blame. I heard what Natasha said too. She called me and all she did was badmouth you. I was so angry with her, I wanted to slap her. She wasn’t even sorry she betrayed you and went to join that captain. I was glad when she cut the call. I was wrong about her. I realized all these people just wanted an excuse to blame you for everything. They aren’t your friends Mr Stark. They aren’t your team mates. You are better off without them. They can’t admit their own faults. They actually think they are gods or something.”

Tony wiped his eyes. He had to speak something. He never thought that the woman he had talked to for a few minutes would be the one to understand him a little.

“I I ……………Thank you Mrs Barton.”

Laura shook her head, she wiped a tear that had slid down, “no, I have a name Mr Stark. It’s Laura. Call me that. Clint isn’t my identity.”

Tony closed his eyes as more tears slid down, his voice wavered as answered Laura “yes, Laura.”

 

Laura’s heart clenched. They all had hurt this man for no reason.

“The children loved you when you were here. Clint used to talk about you all. I just don’t understand what happened to him, just because pietro died they all thought wanda was right and you were wrong for keeping her safe. They forgive her for everything. No, Mr Stark. That’s not right. If they forgive her then they have no right to ever blame you for anything at all. They should be worshipping the ground you walk on. They don’t. wanda and pietro’s crimes are so large that even comparing you to them is an insult to you. I won’t do that. All of them including my husband are an insult to the word friend. They are not friends. They just mooched off you.  Yes I know how you funded the so called avengers, gave them a roof to cover their ungrateful heads. Nick Fury, maria Hill, and all of them should be thanking you on a bended knee for what you’ve done for them. They should be ashamed of themselves. If the captain thinks I should be grateful to him for breaking out my husband, he’s wrong. He got him there in the first place when he ran away with his boyfriend in your quinjet. He should be the one to get him out.”

Tony laughed a little as she said that. She had no idea how right she was. He is glad she doesn’t know about what Rogers had really done.

He doesn’t blame Barnes now that he knows everything about the man. But it’s hard to forget that both Rogers and Barnes tried to kill him when he had just seen his parents viciously murdered. Barnes wasn’t programmed then. They had hit him with his father’s Shield. How fucked up is that anyway? He can never forget his mother’s screams. His father’s bloodied and bruised head. He does not want Barnes dead. He doesn’t.  That man doesn’t deserve that. But no way in hell will he ever be alone in the same room as all of them ever again. He is not suicidal. He doesn’t have a death wish.

 

“Yeah.”

Laura sighed. But she needed to ask, “Mr Stark, Why was there no news of Rogers and Barnes fighting the winter Soldiers?  That’s the reason  Clint left. Since both of them escaped I thought there would be some news.  It’s been eight months since the fight at the airport.”

Tony felt a chill run down his spine. No, he will not involve this innocent woman in that horror show. He won’t. He isn’t Steve Rogers.

“They were already dead Laura.”

Laura made a face, “but, then why is Steve Rogers also a fugitive? And how come you know they are dead.”

Tony sighed, “believe me Mrs Barton. They are dead.”

Laura gripped her phone tightly. Mr Stark wasn’t telling her something. Something big happened. But it wasn’t her place to ask.

“If you say so Mr Stark. I know you are hiding something. But it’s not my place to ask. I I just want you to take care of yourself. And don’t stay in that avengers compound. That place must remind you of all those people. you should stay in your home in Malibu, california.”

Tony smiled to himself, “yes, ma’am. I am there.”

Laura laughed a little, “goodbye Mr Stark. Take care.”

When Vision and Pepper came they were surprised to see Tony smiling softly to himself. They asked Friday what had happened and were shocked by what they learned.

 

 

Pepper glared at the people in the room. Thor and Bruce had come back from Asgard and brought more horrid news that some mad titan Thanos would attack earth. Tony had not been present at the time. He was at Malibu and Pepper had told F R I D A Y to not alert him. She needed to have a few words with these two.

Vision called Hill, Fury and Coulson too.

When they had first tried to talk to Tony she had lashed out at Fury and Hill. Then she had shown them the videos of Siberia and had kindly told them to fuck off.

Now Thor, Bruce, Coulson, Rhodey, Hill and Fury were standing in front of her.

Thor looked horrified and Bruce was just shaking. F R I D A Y had shown them the airport battle and Siberia horror show.

Thor, “I am sorry for our friend Anthony Stark.”

Bruce, “how is he?”

Pepper laughed at that. Fury, Hill and Coulson who had already faced the brunt of her anger remained quiet and closed their eyes.

 

“ “ _Your friend_ ? ” please do not use  that word in front of me. It makes me want to puke.”

Thor scrunched his face in confusion and Bruce shifted uneasily.

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Thor and Bruce, “before you talk to Tony about another alien invasion, I want to talk to you.”

 

Thor and Bruce nodded. Hill. Coulson and Fury moved back a little. They realized the two would be the next one who will now realize how much horrible they were to Tony for no fucking reason.

Vision crossed his arms and just waited. Rhodey was a little confused.

Pepper, “F R I D A Y pull up the recordings.”

F R I D A Y did when ultron had been unleashed and Thor had choked Tony. Not one person had said anything at the time. The so called team mates and the people Tony naively thought were his friends. They weren’t his friends or team mates, they were toxic people. The whole lot of them. Their relationship with Tony was poisonous.

Thor couldn’t understand what the recording meant but Bruce felt a chill run down his spine.

Thor, “I do not understand what you mean by this lady Virginia.”

Pepper gave Thor and Bruce looks of disgust. Bruce flinched but Thor still didn’t understand. Fury, Coulson and Hill closed their eyes. They were well acquainted with that look. Justified look. They deserve it after what all they had done to the man.

Fury didn’t think he would gain any form of  trust if he told Virginia that he had tried to help Tony at Clint’s farm. The damage he, Natasha, Clint, Coulson had done before that was enough. And he was still blaming Tony then, saying don’t go and make another killer robot. It’s best he keeps his mouth shut. They all deserve the lashing they are getting.

 

Pepper glared at Thor and Bruce.

“How dare you hold him up like that Thor? How dare you?”

Thor turned to stone for a moment then lowered his eyes but didn’t answer. He understood now why the recording was played.

Pepper glared at him and her hand turned orange.

““I have more than enough words to describe you Stark?” Really Thor? What do you  know about him? I don’t think you know anything except what Rogers and his team of assholes told you. You know nothing about him. Nothing.  Why did you even attack him? Because he is a human? You are a god? You can do whatever you want? How dare any of you blame him? I made a mistake but at least I had the decency to apologise to him. But you all? Were you even sorry you held him up like that? He has a heart condition. He is sensitive, fragile. Even after surgeries and operations, heart conditions don’t just go away you motherfuckers. Why the fuck didn’t you hold Bruce up like that? Oh yes, because he can kick your ass too. Like he did Loki’s. Bruce helped Tony. Tony didn’t force him. He did it of his own free will. Why does he get a pass? Let’s not forget the real mastermind that bitch wanda. Did you hold her up too?”

Thor clenched his hand.

“Answer me.”

Thor closed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

Pepper turned to Bruce.

“Why did you leave Tony  Bruce? He cared about you and you abandoned him because of what wanda did? Why?”

Bruce lowered his head but didn’t say anything.

Bruce clenched his jaw. She was right. He threw Tony to the sharks while they all were blaming Tony. Tony was the only one not afraid of him. This is how he paid his friendship? Pepper was right about heart conditions. He felt like a lowlife for sleeping when Tony was literally pouring out his heart to him.

Pepper turned to Rhodey and looked so disappointed that Rhodey wanted to slap himself. He had a clue what she wanted to say.

“Rhodey you too?  Why didn’t you say anything when Thor was assaulting him?”

Rhodey clenched his hands.

Pepper closed her eyes when Rhodey didn’t say anything.

When she spoke her voice had gone so soft that all the people in the room felt disgusted with themselves.

“He was so guilty when you lost your legs. How could you all be so cruel? Do none of you have any emotions or basic fucking human decency?”

Thor flinched.

The lady was right.

Pepper put a lid on her emotions. She glared at Fury, Coulson and Hill.

“And you Maria Hill, you and Fury….”

Fury held up a hand, his eyes were filled with regret, “lady we apologized. Both me and Hill.”

Hill lowered her eyes, her eyes were filled with same regret and guilt, “I  am sorry Miss Potts. I am so sorry. Please…forgive us. We won’t do anything like that again.”

Coulson lowered his eyes, " I am sorry."

Pepper glared at them with hate in her eyes.

“I saw you all rolling your eyes when he mentioned he saved the world when your fucking Shield ordered a nuclear strike…… **he did save the world**. You all did nothing.  So just shut up. Miss Hill, you cannot do anything so keep your mouth shut. None of you are sorry. You all wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for him. Your fortress was able to remain in air because he fixed it. None of you could do it. So just shut the fuck up. If he hadn’t you all would have been dead before Loki could even call the chitauri."

Maria Hill and Fury closed their eyes.

Phil  clenched his hands. He had no right to point fingers since he had also treated Tony like an asshole when the man was dying of palladium poisoning.

_“More than you know”_

_“Not that much”._

Yeah right. Who was he fucking kidding? Not that much.

He, Fury, Hill, Natalie, Clint, whole team cap were nothing but what Natasha had wrote about Tony. Egoists and narcissists.

Explains how Hydra had grown in their Shield. In a way he, Fury, Natasha, Clint, even Steve for some time were Hydra agents. He was disgusted with himself. Wanda was a true Hydra agent no doubt about that.

 

The man for whom it had been written was not like that. He wasn’t. They were like that. Hell, Steve and his teammates are still like that. Egoists, arrogant, narcissists, thinking the universe revolves around them. That they know better than 117 countries now 140 after the debacle team cap had done on German airport. The reason why the whole lot of them ended up in the raft. And lookie the accords were changed like Tony Stark said they would.

They ended up on the raft because  they broke the law and Ross was an asshole. It had nothing to do with Tony Stark.

Ross was fired with dishonourable discharge when the U.N learned what he had had done.

They all knew nothing about Anthony Edward Stark.

After he did come to know  the man a little through his talks with Pepper………………………Phil just had respect left for the man. And disgust for himself. The damage he did before was enough.

“Miss Potts, please calm down…...”

Pepper shouted again. She looked ready to pull out her hair. Thor and Bruce moved away from her. She looked like an avenging angel.

“I won’t calm down. He’s all that I have. How dare they all lie to him, backstab him, leave him in a Hydra base, try to murder him when he just saw his parents viciously murdered? You all have blood on your hands. None of you are even worthy of even standing in his presence. Don’t you dare think you all are some kind of epitome of goodness.  You aren’t. You all are disgusting. "

Thor and Bruce avoided looking at Pepper. They couldn’t even deny that she was right. They were wrong.

She glared at Fury.

“Your spy said iron man recommended not Tony Stark,  what the fuck does that bitch know about him? She is a monster. I hate her and wanda. I hate all of Rogers team mates. If they ever hurt Tony again, it will be last thing they’ll do in their miserable fucking lives. Same goes for you and Hill. I’ll make sure of that. I won’t kill you.  I will make your lives a living hell. I can do that. None of you have ever saved the world single handedly. He saved the world at the cost of his own life. ”

 

Fury flinched but didn’t say anything. Hill just closed her eyes. Phil lowered his eyes.

Pepper was not finished.

“All of Rogers team is replaceable. But there is only one Tony Stark. Clint, that Natalie, Wilson, Lang…they are all replaceable. Do you get that? Wanda is not a hero.  She is a horrible woman who played with Tony’s mind. I will only wish hurt and sadness upon her.”

Pepper glared at Thor and Bruce, "he was destroyed by that vision. You know why………….because................ You all were dead in it. Earth was ……………finished. Even in that  fucking dream Rogers was blaming him.”

Thor and Bruce both clenched their fists but didn’t say anything.

They had seen the vision with the help of Tony’s technology. Pepper had asked Friday to record it when Tony had shown it to her.

Happy was glaring at everyone. Vision looked distressed. What Wanda had done.....

Thor shook his head, “ I  am sorry.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him, “are you?  He didn't tell anyone...you know why...because he knew none of you would care. You only care about yourselves.”

Thor closed his eyes.

Thor was disgusted with himself. He wasn’t like that. He was no different from before when he had courted wars in his youth. When he was arrogant. Was he even worthy of holding  mjolnir? Was he any different than captain and the rest of his team? 

Anthony Edward Stark was right. Virginia Potts is a great woman. She is better than any woman he had met.

Bruce, “ I am sorry. But you have to understand I would have never hurt him like Rogers and his team mates did.”

Thor nodded, “you have to trust us on that my lady. I am very sorry.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Thor and Bruce both stiffened.

Pepper looked in Thor’s eyes as she said what she wanted to say for a long time  after seeing that footage.

“You are going to stay away from him Thor. If you really  are a god and a good man you won't go near him . Until I see and believe with my own eyes that you can be near him. You can tell him what you want, he’ll come here in a week. You both can rest till then. Contact Dr Strange  if you want.”

Thor closed his eyes and nodded.

“Öf course.”

“You helped him create Vision so maybe you are not a complete lost cause.”

 

With that Pepper left the room.  Fury and co left too. Only Thor and Bruce remained.

 

Thor felt like a lowlife. He remembered none of them had said anything to him when he was choking Anthony Stark. He stiffened.

His mother would be ashamed of him. Loki would simply laugh at him. He calls him oaf and brute. Maybe that’s what he is in reality. A brainless oaf and a brute who uses violence on an innocent human. He could’ve shouted on Stark. But no. He went for his throat. Like a barbarian. Like a monster.

Bruce felt like dirt. Pepper was right. He was a coward. Why must Tony always pay the price? He was involved too in ultron. And that witch......

 

 

After Pepper had lashed out on Bruce, Thor and Rhodey………

Rhodey did a lot of thinking.

He only came to one conclusion.

He was horrible, downright disgusting to his friend. His best friend. He will apologise to Tony and will work on getting Tony’s trust. The trust the kind idiot blindly does on him and Pepper. He has to work to earn that trust.

 What both he and Pepper did…is wrong. It’s cruel.

Pepper realized her mistakes, now so does he.

 

 

Rhodey was waiting for Tony at Malibu to come back from the meeting.  When Tony saw Rhodey he smiled. He went and drank a glass of water. When he noticed the expression on Rhodey’s face he scrunched his face in confusion. Rhodey looked upset. Guilty.

 

“Hey honey bear, why the long face?”

Rhodey flinched. This was the man who had said nothing when his best friend called him a humanitarian.  He had insulted Tony when he had just escaped from months of captivity. Instead of understanding his best friend he was being obnoxious. Was he even a best friend?

 He stole Tony’s suit, he had just stood there doing nothing like everyone when Thor choked Tony. He was not by his friend’s side when he said he won’t make weapons anymore. He was angry. Why? How could he be so cruel to the man in front of him. He had seen Tony when he was dying of palladium poisoning. He had seen him covered with sweat and dead eyes. But still not realized that Tony was on the gate of death. 

He  didn’t realise something was wrong. Some best friend he was.

The man is a saint that he actually cares for him. Because he has not done anything to deserve this man’s friendship or his trust.

Tony made it so that he can walk. He feels disgusted with his actions. He didn’t believe in Tony too. He has a lot of things he needs to make up for. He knows Tony won’t say anything but he realizes what an asshole he was. He won’t be like that anymore. He won’t.

“I am sorry Tones. I am so sorry.”

Tony gave Rhodey an incredulous look , “Rhodey? What are you saying?”

Rhodey simply went and hugged him tightly. He realized he was crying but he didn’t care.

Tony laughed nervously, “Honey bear? What’s the deal? You’ve never been like this…”

Rhodey disentangled himself from Tony and smiled, “nothing. Just felt like it.”

Tony immediately stiffened, “Rhodey, why are you crying?”

Rhodey shook his head, “just realized what an asshole I am.”

Tony gave him an incredulous look, “you are not making any sense. Has something happened?  Shit is it your legs?”

Tony was horrified that he didn’t realize this but before he could say anything Rhodey flicked him on the head.

“Don’t think too much. Your legs are fine. Its you who made them dumbass. There is no way they will be anything but right. You are Tony Stark. You don’t do anything half assed.”

Tony was getting a little creeped out, “okay you are scaring me sourpatch. Whats up with you  anyway? Apologizing ? You’ve never done that………………. That’s my area.”

Rhodey shook his head and felt like slapping himself, “because I was wrong. And now I know better. You deserve the best Tones. Come here. You will not apologise to anyone.”

He hugged him again. Tony still was not able to grasp what had happened.

It was later when Tony thought through everything Rhodey and Pepper had said he again felt a tears escape his eyes. For a moment he thought  he will again have an attack but nothing happened. 

Later he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Hopefully there wont be nightmares of Steve and Barnes killing him. They were a routine. It was either that or his mother’s cries. Sometimes his father’s cracked head. And sometimes he was back in that cave or in a wormhole. He loved the days when he had dreamless sleep.

 

When Tony came to know that Thor and Bruce were back, he immediately was on his guard. No doubt they will blame him too. To say he was shocked by their greetings would be an understatement.

Vision, Pepper and Rhodey had just smiled when Thor had hugged Tony.  

Thor looked  strange. Shifty…guilty. He just hugged Tony when he saw him. So did Bruce. 

Tony scrunched his face in confusion, “uh Friday, what just happened?”

Before Friday could answer Thor did.

“We are sorry Anthony. We are very sorry.”

Bruce looked devastated, “I am so sorry Tony. So sorry.”

Tony looked both the men in the eye and only saw regret and guilt.

 Tony immediately stiffened.

“What are you talking about?”

It was then Friday told Tony everything.  Thor and Bruce had come 10 days ago.  She showed him what had happened between Pepper, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Fury, Hill and Coulson.

Tony didn’t even realise as a tear slid down his face. He shook his head and gave a sad smile to all the people in the room. He left his tower after that. He was overwhelmed by what Pepper had done. But what drove him away was that they all realised they were wrong too.

 

They talked two days later about Thanos. Tony for a moment again saw **that vision** but shook his head.

“I will not use that phone. One of you can use it. Or you can directly call Tchalla. I don’t know.”

Thor shook his head, “of course not my fr…..”

Thor stopped himself. He won’t use that word.

“Öf course not Anthony. But lady Virginia told us that Nick Fury offered to take the Accords with him to Wakanda.”

Bruce nodded, “let him do some thing. He, Hill and Coulson can do that. After all……………….. all battles need extras Tony.”

 

Tony looked at Thor and Bruce for a while then cracked a smile. It was a true smile. They smiled back and thumped him on the back.

Vision,  Pepper and Rhodey who were sitting on the other sofa started laughing at that.

Bruce again apologized. Tony shrugged it off. But there was a softness in his eyes.

 

 

When Thor and Bruce came back Pepper was presented with the opportunity to teach Rogers and his ass kissers a lesson.

Tony had laughed that night in common room, “aww Virginia, you got your wish.”

Pepper had flicked him on the head. But inside she was already planning  to teach all the assholes a lesson.

Vision snorted with Rhodey while  Happy and Tony started laughing amongst themselves.

 

 

Laura was there with her children when the Rogers and his team mates came back. Pepper had casually invited her few days ago.

Laura had cried when she had seen the Winter Soldier’s aka James Buchanan Barnes’s trial few days back on television.  He had killed Mr Stark’s parents when he was brainwashed.  Why was the world so cruel to Tony Stark?

The kind man had been on James Barnes side. He had provided all the videos of torture of Mr Barnes. All the information that would help the man. Captain Rogers should be thanking Tony Stark on a bended knee. His boyfriend was free because of Tony Stark. None of them were even worthy of even standing in the same room as Mr Stark.

It was by fluke she discovered what had happened in Siberia almost two years ago. She had heard the Vision and Tony Stark talking.

“I am not Jarvis……………but maybe in some ways I am. I can’t allow you to be in the same room as those two Anthony. They almost killed you in Siberia. Captain Rogers left your father’s Shield in your chest Mr Stark. He hit you with it viciously. He could have caused permanent damage to your brain too. He left you in a Hydra base. I can’t. I was the one who found you like that hours later. You had mostly gotten out of the armour. Its you, but I I cant.  I I cannot forget that. Thor and Bruce agree with me. Miss Potts is with me, so is colonel Rhodes. So is Happy. Peter and Harley don’t know what they did but if they did know…….you know what will happen. Those kids love you. Harley visits you every month.”

Tony sighed and again his hand went to his chest, “hey, Vision, I I really care about you and thank you. I can understand yours, Pepper’s, Rhodey’s, Thor’s and Bruce’s …everyone’s concern. But I am fine. It will be fine.”

Laura stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. What had that monstrous captain done. Captain’s Shield was Tony’s father’s? Sergeant Barnes had tried to kill Mr Stark?

She went away to her room where she and her children were staying.

She kept on looking at the wall in front of her. What had that monstrous man done? What the hell was her husband part of?

 

She went to Virginia Potts when she came back that evening.

“Miss Potts, can I ask you something?”

Pepper looked up from her work. She smiled  at Laura. She couldn’t eve comprehend how such a good woman had ended up married to that dunderhead Barton.

“Yes, of course.”

Laura fidgeted a little but sat down.

Can we call Mr Stark? Just Mr Stark. Not Vision or Thor or dr Banner. Just Mr Stark.”

Pepper was a little surprised but nodded.

“Sure. You don’t need to be so afraid Mrs Barton.”

Pepper, “F R I D A Y, tell Tony to come here.”

F R I D A Y, “yes, ma’am.”

After ten minutes Tony came and when Laura saw him her heart clenched. The people he thought of his friends were monsters.

Tony sat down on the other sofa and smiled softly at Pepper and Laura.

“So, how can I help you two.”

Laura straightened and looked in Tony’s eyes.

“Mr Stark, I I ……I …..”

Tony raised his eyebrows, what had happened to Mrs Barton, “Mrs bar…..sorry Laura, what is it?”

Even Pepper left her files and looked at the woman beside her.

“I I …….”

Tony tried to make his voice as soft as possible, “What is it?”

Laura felt like crying but she didn’t, “Mr Stark…if you would not mind ………..can you please tell me what happened in Siberia.”

Tony felt his blood turn to ice when he heard what Laura said. Pepper’s expression turned to stone.

Laura saw this and willed herself not to cry. Something horrible had happened.

Tony got up to leave the room but Laura’s voice stopped him.

“Please Mr Stark. I I heard you and Vision talking earlier. Please I want to know.  I want to know why my husband had blindly followed an almost murderer, no two murderers. I want to know why Natasha chose that captain’s side. Please I I  I want to why they tried to kill you. Please.”

For some time no one spoke. Laura kept her gaze on Tony. The man’s face was blank.

It wasn’t Tony who answered her. Tony just went back and sat down with his head in his hands. It was Pepper who spoke.

“It’s not a happy tale Laura. Do you have the courage to listen?”

Pepper looked pale and her hands were shaking. Laura saw this and took her hands in her own. Pepper smiled sadly.

“F R I D A Y, pull up the recordings from Siberia.”

Even the AI’s answer was sad.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tony clenched his hands but didn’t look up.

_“What is this?”_

_“I know that road………….”_

_“Don’t bullshit me Rogers.”_

By the time the footage stopped Laura was shaking and tears were overflowing from her eyes. She didn’t even look at Tony.

After half an hour Laura spoke. She hesitantly looked at Pepper and Tony.  Pepper and Tony both had their heads in their hands. When Laura spoke her voice was hard and devoid of all emotion.

“You are a hero Mr Stark. All of them…………….they are monsters. They are not even worthy to be called as human beings. That son of a bitch Captain, that disgusting woman Natasha, my husband, wilson, that horrid wanda, that pest lang………………. they are all assholes. 

Pepper looked at the woman beside her, really looked. The woman’s face was tear streaked and she was angry.

Laura looked at Tony, who still had his face covered in his hands, “you are like my brother Mr Stark, a brother I never had. I I ……maybe I am wrong but I wouldn’t be shocked if they all knew, it’s very much possible they all knew. They are horrible, all of them. This is the last time Clint has done this.”

Pepper smiled sadly, “you are right Laura. As far as I know natalie knew. She was with that asshole when project insight was about to happen.  I don’t know whether I should feel sad or happy. That a woman who knows nothing about Tony feels his anger, his grief……………….understands why he attacked Barnes and Rogers.”

 

Natalie….natasha knew. How low had these so called avengers sunk.

She put that thought away and answered Miss Potts. What Miss Potts had said just now made no sense. If that was true then Clint is going to receive a severe lashing. Clint should be thanking all the gods in the world that she is not divorcing him.

 

Laura looked incredulous, “understands? if somebody doesn’t understands Mr Stark attacking them ………..then those people are nothing more than pests. I would have attacked my parents killer too. Do all the people on that motherfucker’s team actually think that a child would care if you tell them that the killer was brainwashed when the child just saw his parents being viciously murdered. That kind of thing takes time. You need time and support to heal from something like that. You can’t be so presumptuous and arrogant to think a child would understand when he had just seen his parents die in front of him. Then discovered the man he thought was his friend lied to him for years. A huge part of Mr Stark’s life was a lie. He thought his parents died in an accident. That wasn’t the case. His whole team betrayed him. They are …….I have no words left to describe my disgust for captain Rogers and his team mates.”  

Tony who had been quite for this whole time spoke now. He looked at the two women in front of him.

“Thank you Laura. Thank you.”

Laura and Pepper looked at Tony and their hearts clenched. He looked tired and weary. He still smiled at them. It was a kind smile but it had too much pain.

Laura again willed herself to not cry.

She shook her head, “there is no need to thank me Mr Stark. I understand Vision’s concerns now. I fully support him. He is right. You shouldn’t be with these people. Only a person who is kind and good would do what you have done for Mr Barnes. I couldn’t do it. I wouldn’t try to hurt the man after learning everything about him. But what you have done……….its admirable. ”

With that Laura hugged Pepper and patted Tony on his head and went away.

She understood now why Tony Stark had not answered her questions.

She wanted to slap Captain America/Steve Rogers. The man was a monster. He had almost killed Mr Stark. This was the man her husband had followed blindly. Who knew what he was capable of just to save his boyfriend? He is ready to kill innocent men just to save another innocent man. Who gave him the right to do that? Who is he to decide which innocent should be saved?

 

 

When Pepper had learned there was someone called Scott Lang who was practically a nobody who had joined Rogers just because it was Rogers who wanted his help she was not amused. Then she heard from F R I D A Y what the nobody had said to Tony. She had traced his phone calls and had learned it was Sam Wilson who had called him. Another fanboy of Steve. God dammit just thinking about them made her want to punch someone. She was not a violent person. But these people were bringing that out in her.

 

After Tony had said he wanted nothing to do with the assholes, she had tried to put the matter away from her mind. She couldn't. She felt anger, rage whenever she about them.  But now that Thor had brought more horrid news with him, her initial plan to make all the assholes pay for what they had done to Tony was back in action. She won’t spare them. If they think they will be able to get away after what they did to Tony they are in for a rude awakening.

 

That insect, son a of a bitch had a lot of nerve to talk about conscience and what had he said Hank Pym said never trust a Stark. Right she’ll deal with that directly. The man who left his daughter to become a fugitive has no right to ever say anything to Tony. Piece of shit and thief to boot. He  and Clint are the last people on earth who should be talking about conscience. Hell whole team Rogers were the last people to ever talk about conscience.

Hank Pym said never trust a Stark. F R I D A Y had told her boss had not even acknowledged him just said who are you and moved forward in the raft. She snorted when she heard that, She would have loved to see the asshole’s face at that. Must have taught him how insignificant he is.

But Pepper will not give up. Hank Pym was free to do whatever he wanted and free to say whatever he wanted. But after the nonsense Rogers and his team mates had done to Tony. She wasn’t in the mood to forgive or forget. If Tony had died in that base she herself doesn’t know what she would have done to all these assholes. She wouldn’t have killed them. They would have gotten something much worse. As far as she knew Tony had been a kid, when he last talked to Hank Pym. The man knew nothing about Tony, he had no right to say such rubbish about him or tell that to his lackeys. She called Hank Pym and asked him to meet her in her office.

 

Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne, his daughter came to her office the very next day.

The man looked weary and tired. Before Pepper could even speak Hank Pym started his rant.

 

“I had no idea that stupid idiot would go and mingle with the avengers. I specifically told him what I think about the avengers and Stark. He didn’t listen. He is paying the price. I’ll pay for the damage done by my suit. His family is safe. I took care of that. How much do we owe you? Though I am surprised you are calling us now. ”

Pepper actually laughed at that. Hope curiously looked at Pepper but didn’t say anything. When Pepper spoke her voice was devoid of all emotion. She glared at Hank.

“Mr Hank, Scott Lang mingled with Rogers and his biker gang. Not Tony Stark or avengers. I am glad his family is safe. They shouldn’t pay for his errors. There are only four avengers, first two Tony Stark and the Vision. Rogers and his team mates saw to that. Rhodey isn’t an avenger anymore. Might not be for a while.  The other two, Thor and Bruce since they signed the new accords. No one else.  Secondly I don’t want your money. Tony Stark has been paying for their nonsense for a long time. First when Loki came and destroyed everything because he had rivalry with Thor, then that whore natalie and that bastard Rogers crashed those hellicarriers in potomac, then the disgusting woman had the audacity to say people need her. They don’t. There are many spies with good training. She and Barton are not that great. Then that whore wanda played with Tony’s mind and Ultron came because of her, Tony and Bruce into existence. He paid for everything then too. He has paid this time too. For everything, property damage, treatments of injured civilians……. everything. **He has paid enough**.”

Hank Pym straightened and looked at Pepper. So did Hope. There was something wrong. The woman in front of  them was very angry. Both the father and daughter knew that everything she just said was right.

None of the so called avengers had any money. After Shield collapsed they were relying on Tony Stark. Though Hope and Hank were confused. What had wanda maximoff done to Tony’s mind?

“Well, why did you call me then?”

Pepper looked at Hank with cold eyes.

“ “Hank Pym said never trust a Stark.”   That’s what Scott Lang said to Tony. My question to you is have you ever even talked to Tony?”

Hank and Hope both paled. Hank recovered quickly.

“He is his fa…..”

Before Hank could finish Pepper interrupted him.

“I am sorry. If the next words out of your mouth are father’s son. Then you can stop right now. If you had never even talked to the man how dare you say that?”

Hope was impressed. This woman was not taking her father’s attitude.

Hank sneered, “All Starks are Same. He is like Howard.”

Now Pepper was very angry. She wanted to kick this dumb man out of her office.

“Really? Who are you? Are you some kind of mystic who can look inside people and see what they are? And there are only two Starks Tony and Howard. Exactly how many Starks did you know Mr Hank? Does Howard have any other kids? Or any brothers or sisters? Did you know Howard’s father too and his family? Please tell me about them too. I would love to know.”

Hank stuttered but didn’t say anything. Hope was curiously looking at Pepper.

Pepper fixed Hank Pym a glare, “Now you will listen to me. I don’t care to know what happened between you and Howard Stark.”

Before she could finish Hank interrupted her. Hank was furious. He banged his hand on the table. Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. Hope breathed deeply.

"That man tried to  replicate my formula without telling me. He tried to copy my work. That’s called stealing and lying.”

 

Pepper again glared at Hank Pym, “I had not finished. Please don’t interrupt me again. Has no one ever told you not to interrupt women when they talk?”

 

Hank gave Pepper stink eye but didn’t say anything.

 

“Whatever happened between you and Howard Stark is not my business. You had never spoken to Tony, how dare you badmouth him? Did Tony ever try to even talk to you? I don’t think so. Now let me make one thing very clear, crystal clear **He is not interested in your so called technology**. That man Scott Lang caused so much damage because he was influenced by you. He thought Tony Stark is wrong because you said it. Scott Lang is the last person to tell anyone about their conscience. The man who left his daughter to fanboy over Rogers has no right to ever say anything to someone like Tony Stark. I tracked his phone. He had received a call from another fanboy of Rogers who thinks 117 countries can’t tell him what to do. Mr Wilson thinks he knows better. The fucker just knows how to blindly follow Rogers. Scott Lang is dirt who himself has no conscience. So he followed Rogers. Captain America. Now I’ll ask you another thing. Do you know how Howard and Maria Stark died?”

Hank clenched his hand. He had not been amused to see Scott dropping planes on the avengers with his suit. Then the dumbass got himself captured too. Rightly so after destroying an airport. What the hell did he think was gonna happen?

Hope had switched off the TV and gone away. They had not talked about Scott at all. They had just made sure his family was safe.

 

Hank was perplexed, “it was a car accident. Howard was drunk or something. I don’t remember.”

Hope felt chill run down her spine for some reason.

Pepper smiled sadly, “oh yes. Now I’ll tell you what your little prodigy did. The man he followed blindly did. Do you know Tony Stark had followed captain Rogers and sergeant Barnes when he realized something was wrong. The psychiatrist who had to come to evaluate Mr Barnes was found dead.”

Hank shrugged, “What is it to me? Howard’s kid went to help them. And?”

“F R I D A Y play the recording.”

“Are you sure ma’am?”

Pepper glared at Hank, “Yes. This man is still not understanding the gravity of what he did. Of what Scott Lang did. The man he followed blindly did. ”

Hope was getting anxious. Hank narrowed his eyes at the tv screen.

“Wow, it looks like Barnes and Captain are Stark’s bodyguards.”

Pepper gave Hank a cold look, “Mr Hank, please don’t try my patience.”

Hope put a hand on her father’s shoulder. There was something very wrong and her father’s attitude will only make the situation worse.

 

“Dad, please.”

Hank looked at Hope and sighed. He turned his attention back to the screen.

_“What is this?”_

Hank paled as he recognised the road shown in the video. He had seen it in newspaper clippings.

_“Sergeant Barnes….”_

_“Howard, Howard……..”_

_“Don’t bullshit me Rogers…..”_

_“Yes……”_

_“He is my friend………..”_

_“So was I…”_

 

Hank looked away as the video finished. His head was in his hands.

Hope was crying. Captain America/Steve Rogers had bashed Howard Stark’s Shield in his son’s chest. It’s a miracle  Tony Stark came back alive from Siberia. He had lied to Mr Stark, his original team mate and friend. He had chosen one friend over the other.

“I I ……..”

Hank didn’t know what to say. He hated Howard  but he never wanted him to die in such a vicious way. His wife definitely didn’t deserve it. That kid Tony………….he was devastated when he saw them. He couldn’t even blame him for attacking the sergeant. He would’ve done the same. Does that captain actually think just saying the killer was brainwashed would defuse that kind of situation. And top off it he had lied. How could Steve Rogers hide something like that. Then he bashed that shield…………Howard had made that Shield.

That man loved Steve Rogers. He had ignored his own son. He had never seen Howard even hug the kid. A two year old kid. It was always Maria who held him or Ana or Jarvis or….Ja……

It was Hope who spoke. She had noticed that Virginia Potts hadn’t seen the video. Anthony Edward Stark was a true hero and a good man. Her father was wrong. Not for the first time. Her father is wrong about everything.  Scott proved that.

“I am so sorry Miss Potts. I am so sorry. And Mr Stark helped the sergeant get a fair trial. He spoke in his defense. We all saw the trial.”

Pepper looked at Hope and sighed, “Yes. Because Tony is a good man. He helped sergeant to heal too. With his technology and neuro blockers. The technology he had created to deal with his parents death. I called you both here for one reason……just because your father had a grudge against Howard didn’t mean he had to drag his son in it too Miss Van Dyne. As far as I know Tony doesn't even talk about you. Why would he need your tech? He is just a man who loves Jarvis, who he sacrificed to create Vision. The AI he created after the man and his wife who loved him very much. Who had passed away two years before his parents. You know nothing about Tony. You don’t know Tony Mr Hank …..so don’t  you dare judge him and spread rumours about him. Scott Lang entered his suit when they were fighting. I am very angry with him. Sokovia happened because that witch wanda maximoff had played with Tony’s mind when they were raiding the Hydra bases. I am sure you are aware she and her twin were Hydra agents. Rogers forgave her for everything. All of them did. They don’t have any right to point any finger on Tony. They don’t. And Scott Lang………….. he is nothing in front of me. He is nothing in front of Tony Stark”

Hank was shaking and he didn’t have any courage left to even look at the woman in front of him. The woman in front of him was right…… his wife is always right. How is that even possible? Scott was nothing in front of Tony Stark.

Hope nodded her head, “yes, I know. I read about all of them. She was seen at crime scenes where Ultron went with her twin. ”

Pepper stood up then, “that’s the reason I called you here for, your prodigy/friend went and joined a liar and a crook who had no qualms about almost killing a man who was his real team mate. Why, because you had filled his head that Tony Stark was wrong. Scott Lang and that witch dropped planes and cars on Tony and his friends. I cannot forgive that. Colonel Rhodes became handicapped because of them. The only one I can forgive a little is James Barnes. That’s it. Even with him I am angry since he wasn’t programmed when he and Rogers decided to kill him. But still I have sympathy for him. I have no ill will towards him. I only hope he will get better.  I know Tony very well. He wouldn’t have harmed Barnes if he knew the truth. And for your information in case it was unclear, as you saw the winter Soldiers were already dead in that base. The reason Rogers had given everyone to side with him. That man zemo wanted Tony and Rogers. I don’t even know how he knew that Rogers hadn’t told Tony the truth. ”

Hope had a hand on her father’s shoulder.

“Um what about Natalie?”

Pepper grimaced as if she was thinking about something vile but answered Hope nonetheless, “natasha romanoff. She knew the truth about Tony’s parents too. Then she let both of them go on airport as you must’ve seen in the footage. Fucking bitch. She had infiltrated our company years ago on Fury’s orders. She used this alias Natalie Rushman. She and Fury actually think they saved Tony? Gimme a break. He saved himself. They had videos of Howard Stark. Which they had no right to keep. They belonged to Tony.  Just like that Shield belongs to Tony after his father’s death. Though it doesn’t  exist anymore. Any way….When those hellicarriers were about to be launched she and Rogers had discovered something. Maria Hill and Fury told Tony some time back about it. Tony was a target too who was supposed to be killed in project insight. Anyone a threat to Hydra. Tony put two and two together. If that son of a bitch knew so did that hateful woman. Then she stabbed him in the back. I hate her very much.”

Hope felt disgusted. These were team mates of Anthony Stark……………. they weren’t even worthy of being called humans.

Scott was a piece of shit. Her first opinion of him wasn’t wrong. He was useless and an idiot.

Her father stood up then. He looked defeated.

Hank looked up at Pepper, “I am sorry. I will see to it that Scott Lang gets punished the way he should be. He had no right to leave his daughter for such a ………….   a horrible man. And frankly I doubt he or anyone else would have any chance of winning against the Winter Soldiers. I am sorry for Tony Stark. Please tell him that. No child should have to see their parents die in front of them in such a vicious way. He deserved a chance to grieve properly for his mother. He loved her. No matter how cold Howard was....he was Tony's father. A huge part of his life was a lie.  You are right. He wouldn’t have gone after sergeant if he knew the truth. I am sorry for my actions. Rogers  tore apart the avengers when he decided to hide his parents murder. They must be pained that they have to sign the Accords. He and Barnes should know……….. if Tony Stark actually wanted him and Barnes dead in that base they would be dead. Anthony Stark…could have blasted off their heads with iron man armour. He had plenty of opportunity to do that.  But he didn’t. Goes to show what kind of person he is. A good human. Unlike those two. Those two should be thanking him on a bended knee. ”

With that Hank shook Pepper’s hands. Pepper was curiously looking at Hank. Hope’s eyes were wide as she thought of what her father had just said. She slowly went to Pepper and hugged her.

 

Hope, “I am so sorry Miss Virginia.”

Pepper closed her eyes and returned the hug.

_I am sorry I left him for a while. These people were ready to kill the man I love more than anything else in this entire world. They all will learn what it means when a world burns. Literally. She will humiliate them so much,,,,they will wish they had never been born. They are all just extras in the fight against thanos. Tony will never need you Steve. He doesn’t need your disgusting team. He has me. He has people who care for him.  
_

 

Hank smiled to himself when he was at the door and shook his head.

Pepper rose her eyebrows, “is there something wrong Mr Hank?”

Hope looked at her father and stiffened. Her father never smiled. Moreover it was a true smile.

“Dad?”

Hank looked at Hope and Pepper and smiled again, “My wife……..Janet Van Dyne……….she loved Tony. When he was a kid, he used to play with her, Maria Stark and Ana Jarvis. I don’t think he even remembers. If he does I………… I am happy for him. He deserves to remember that people love him. People care for him. After the shit the so called avengers pulled on him. She’d told me once _………………..“I love him so much. Such a handsome kid. He is going to become a great person in future darling. He is wonderful. He isn’t cold like Howard. I can tell. I love him very much Hank. He is adorable."_ I am the one who forgot that. When my wife died…………I forgot everything. She was right. I was wrong. Like always.”

 Pepper had closed her eyes and Hope had frozen on her spot. Her father never mentioned her mother.

Hank gave one last nod to Pepper and went away. Hope was still frozen on the door. Pepper looked at Hope and stiffened a little. There were tears in her eyes. Pepper’s heart clenched. Hope must be sad at the mention of her mother.

Pepper approached Hope and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright  Hope?”

Hope quickly wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile to Pepper.

“I am okay. I will be.”

With that Hope went to away too. She needs to have a few words with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are going to be two parts. This oneshot deals with the two years between civil war and infinity wars. 
> 
> Tony cries a lot, so does Pepper. It’s completely normal after the shit that was done to him in age of ultron and civil war. 
> 
> Next part steve and co will face someone who can actually burn their worlds. Because Pepper has the power to do that  
> literally [she has the Extremis]. 
> 
> She is the CEO of Stark industries, a well-educated influential woman.


	4. Virginia Pepper Potts II

Tchalla had asked Tony about B A R F over phone.

 

_“Mr.Stark, what you’ve done for those college students is commendable.”_

_Tony had just smiled sadly to himself._

_“You want it to heal Barnes, right?  I’ll give it to you and send the instructions too. You can also talk to Stephen Strange, he’ll tell you I am right about the neuro blockers. He is good. Just don’t call me again if it’s not about my technology to deal with traumatic memories and neuro blockers.”_

_After that Tchalla had only called Tony to learn more about Bucky’s treatment._

He never asked how Mr.Stark knew that all of them were with him.

 

Stephen Strange was a hard man to get in contact with. When he learned about B A R F, he was beyond impressed. His duties as supreme sorcerer kept him busy but he promised to help Bucky. He learned everything first though about all the parties involved. To say he was disgusted with Rogers and his team was an understatement.

But he also knew James Barnes needed help. So he gave Tchalla his word he will do everything he can.

_“I doubt you’ll need my help anyway. That man……..his technology to deal with traumatic memories should be more than enough to help the winter soldier and he is right about the neuro blockers too. What do you need my help for I wonder? Tony Stark figured everything out himself. I don’t have to do anything. I have nothing to offer you. Ironic isn’t it, the thing he built with his own hands and genius to help himself to deal with his parents death ………has been given freely by him to help the one who unconsciously murdered his parents.”_

_Tchalla clenched his hands. He could make out the condescension the doctor/ supreme sorcerer had for Tchalla, captain Rogers and his team mates. About what Rogers and Barnes had done in Siberia. What he had done._

_“For what’s it worth I am sorry.”_

_Strange snorted, “ It’s worth nothing. You think I care? You all left him to die in Siberia, you three left him to freeze to death in a HYDRA base…………………………the man is a saint he is willing to help you. Willing to help Barnes. I wouldn’t have in his position. Nobody would. You should be ashamed of your actions. Disgusting. ”_

_With that Strange had cut the call._

_Tchalla had never been so humiliated in his life as he was in that moment._

 

Tchalla had asked Tony to help his scientists too in building Barnes a new arm. They couldn’t get it right, they didn’t know how to build something like that so in the end Tony send in the schematics for the new arm too. They still couldn’t get it right. Then he sent the arm itself. And told them via video how to attach it to Barnes without harming him.

There was still no one who had graduated from MIT at tender age of 17. Except Tony Stark. He was the best engineer in the world.   

 

Tony was working on one of his R&D projects when Pepper came in the workshop. He looked at her and smiled.

“Hey.”

Pepper kissed his forehead, “hey.”

Tony closed the project and looked at her with a smile on his face, “so what brings you here?”

Pepper smiled, “I have a question for you Tony.”

Tony laughed at that, “fire away Miss Potts.”

Pepper smiled again but this time Tony noticed it wasn’t a happy smile. More like a grimace. 

“Tony, Wanda Maximoff will be back too right?”

Tony straightened and answered, “Yeah. She will.”

Pepper nodded, “thought so. We need to do something about that.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at that.

“Um Pepper, I don’t understand.”

This time Pepper sneered.

“Sweetheart, the witch will try to get inside your head again. So if you don’t want me to fry her brain it would be best we come up with something that will make her powers null and void.”

Tony looked at Pepper. Really looked to see if she was joking. When he realised she was hundred percent serious he sighed.

“Of course.  Right.”

Pepper tilted her head, “what’s right?”

Tony sighed again. This time when he answered her his voice was very soft.

 “You would never do that Pepper. I know you.”

Pepper didn’t answer Tony all she did was caress his cheek. When she spoke her voice was soft too.

“I will do whatever is necessary to teach those shitheads a lesson, and I am not averse to frying her. She comes near you or me she is as good as dead.”

Tony looked at her and only saw resolve in her eyes. 

“You are serious.”

Pepper nodded crossing her arms.

“Of course I am.”

Tony again sighed.

“I hate her too but let’s leave her alone.”

Pepper shook her head and sat down on the empty chair.

“I would have if she hadn’t dropped cars on you. If she hadn’t played with your mind and brainwashed you. She will pay for what she has done. I’ll make sure of that. They all will.”

Tony took Pepper’s hands between his and rubbed them. 

“She will never admit her wrong doings. She unleashed the hulk…. Her crimes are infinite. She will never admit that she is wrong. None of them will.”

Pepper smiled at Tony. She took his hands in her and kissed them lightly. Tony looked in her eyes and only saw pain and anger. He closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them Pepper was looking at him lovingly. But her voice was as cold as ice.

“She will Tony. She will. She is going to regret not dying with her twin. She will regret everything. So will the rest of them. I will not spare them. They crossed one line which they should never have crossed.”

Tony fell in Pepper’s lap at that. She caressed his hair and closed her eyes. What right did any of them had to do this to Tony? 

 

Thor, Bruce and Vision lowered their eyes. They knew why they were at Tony’s house in Malibu but they didn’t know what Pepper and Tony were talking about.

But the three of them were not brainless. They could make out that Tony was distressed.

 

When Tony straightened Pepper’s heart clenched. There was only pain in his eyes. His voice too gentle and kind when he spoke.

“Tony…”

 “I………….. I can’t do that Pepper. I can’t build something like that.”

Pepper smiled sadly. What have these people done to him? Were they trying to break him?

Tony was never this sad. He had never doubted himself. It’s all because of that bitch. She got inside his head. He is afraid. Ultron was not Tony’s fault. The blame lies with Wanda Maximoff.

Tony and Bruce were just weapons. She played with Tony’s mind. Thor himself had said Ultron came from the mind gem. Tony would’ve never touched the scepter if that little bitch had not gotten inside his head.

Pepper stood up then and hugged Tony. They stayed like that for a while. When she stepped back she gave him a true smile, full of encouragement.

“You are Tony Stark. You can do anything if you put your mind to it love. Besides I got help.”

Tony smiled a little at that. It was a true smile.

“Pepper………. What…………. ”

Pepper clapped her hands, “It’s time to get to work Anthony Stark. Put your mind to it. We already know electric shocks stop the bitch from using her powers. And  I am sure they’ll be very happy to provide you with assistance.”

Tony scrunched his face adorably.

God Pepper loved that look. She missed it. She pinched his nose.

She smiled again. He was so beautiful and adorable. She loved him. She always has and always will.

 “Uh...”

She pointed towards the glass doors.

Tony stood up and looked outside and what do you know Thor, Bruce and Vision were standing there. Thor waved awkwardly. Bruce and Vision smiled at him.

 

Tony smiled back. He looked at Pepper and shook his head.

“Rogers and co are going to regret what they’ve done…won’t they?”

This time Pepper smirked, “oh yes they will darling. They will. They messed with the wrong man. And by default they messed with me.”

 

 He went outside with Pepper following him.

 

When they all were seated Thor spoke. He smiled at Tony. It was a kind smile.

Thor, “I agree with Lady Virginia’s concern Anthony. She cannot be trusted. In fact I would sooner trust Loki than her.”

Tony and Bruce laughed at that. Pepper just shook her head. Vision remained calm. Though he looked amused.

Bruce thumped Thor on the back, “You will never not trust Loki Thor. Who are you kidding? Even I could see he does care about you. As you do for him.”

 

Thor shrugged.

“At least he is my brother. Who is Maximoff to Rogers and others? What had you all said he killed 82 people in two days? Can someone tell me how many people she and her twin killed under HYDRA and Ultron? Don’t say her twin died. Even when he was alive Rogers trusted her. I don’t see any reason not to trust my little brother who I have known for centuries. I would rather trust him than her. I will gladly trust him than her.”

Everyone grimaced at that. Vision was completely unaffected by what Thor said. The Norse god was saying the absolute truth. Wanda had done nothing that would make anyone trust her. Except for captain Rogers and Barton. Who were living in some delusional land.

Vision looked at Tony and smiled. He tried to diffuse the awkward environment. He did not want to think about Wanda.

 “So Anthony, how can we help you?

Pepper smiled affectionately at Tony who was looking bewildered.

Thor and Bruce smiled too.

Tony shook his head, “Well first of all I have to know how her powers work. Everything about them. And also about the mind gem, the infinity stone in your head dear Vision.”

Tony smiled at Vision.

Vision laughed at that.

Thor nodded and stood up “I’ll go back to Asgard and find everything I can about the mind gem. That should help us. I am sure the archives will have substantial information. I will find all I can. Asgard is in ruins but I am sure I will find something. ”

Vision nodded, “I will do my best to help you Anthony. I didn’t understand it before but I’ve tried to do so now. I’ve had plenty of time. I know few things about its powers. And also about Wanda’s powers.”

Everyone in the room nodded. Tony stood up and clapped his hands.

“Okay folks let’s get to work.”

 

Tony went over Thor’s notes and Vision’s observations. Tony was impressed with the books and journals Thor had brought. Thor had told him that he had to search a lot of realms since Asgard was still in bad shape because of Ragnarok.

After two weeks he came out of his workshop.

Thor and Vision were playing fetch with Bruce and Rhodey.  The four had opted to stay with him in Malibu.  Tony was reminded of Dummy, You and Butterfingers when he saw them. He also remembered Jarvis and smiled. He will always miss Jarvis.

He shook his head and approached them.

“So do we call Pepper or should I just get on with it?”

Vision, Thor, Bruce were impressed. They looked at Tony with raised eyebrows. In two weeks Tony had done it.

Rhodey shook his head good naturedly, he knew his friend. If anyone could do it, it was his best friend.

“Nope Tones, we wait for Pepper. It was her idea after all.”

The others nodded and they all decided to eat while they waited for Pepper.

Pepper came and smiled at Tony. When they all were seated Tony heaved a sigh and stood up.

“Okay guys this is it. I won’t go into the mechanics but I am pretty sure she won’t be able to get inside our heads now.”

Vision was curious.

“How does it work?”

Tony rubbed the back of his head.

“That’s a little complicated but to put it in simple terms it’s like a force field made up of electric charges. When it will come in contact with her power she won’t be able to surpass it. As long as we wear these. We should be fine. It has a chunk of the element I created. The one I used to have in my body..”

Thor was confused, “ what?”

Thor just stared at Tony for a while then started laughing.

“I said it before, there is nothing in this universe that can't be explained. Except for you. No one can explain you my friend. You are my friend.”

Tony smiled good naturedly at Thor. The rest started laughing too.

Tony clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention and pointed at the bracelets.

They all looked at the box Tony was pointing. There were ten metal bands inside.

 

Tony continued with his explanation.

“It won’t hurt her. It’ll be like punching a wall. She can punch it all she wants but it won’t budge. It won’t affect her either…………like the collar did………………….”

They all looked at Tony expectantly as he didn’t finish. Tony just smiled sadly as he finished what he wanted to say. His voice was again soft.

 “No matter how much I hate her I am not evil. I am not her.”

Pepper closed her eyes. She will never forgive them for hurting Tony.

 

Thor and Vision lowered their eyes. Rhodey clenched his hands. Bruce’s eyes turned green. He stood up and hugged Tony.

“Tony, no one would blame us even if we did harm her. She violated all of us in a way no one should be. She fucked with our heads….. You and I are her victims. So is Vision. So is Thor. I won’t put Natasha and Rogers with us. Clearly they were fine with her violating them. That’s why they call an adult female in her twenties kid.”

 

Thor grimaced at that. He was pretty much creeped out when he had seen Steve ranting and raving about how it was okay for the witch to kill innocents. That they were just collateral damage. Instead of reprimanding her and himself and saying we were wrong and we should be sorry for what we did. That we failed spectacularly at our job, he was going on and on about how it was okay if people died because of their incompetence. That you can’t save everyone.

 

Rogers and his team mate’s hands were the most unsafe hands in the world.

 

Because he heard Barnes name so he forgot everything. How many innocents paid the price for it? If Barnes is innocent so is Anthony Stark. So were all the people that died. That were injured by team cap.

The only people not innocent were on Steve’s side including Rushman / Romanoff.

 

Thor was confused about her name. After all who knows she might’ve lied about that too. It seems to be in that side’s blood. The ability to lie and backstab. He would very much like to ask her how many people witch killed under HYDRA and Ultron? She had given him a tally of Loki’s kills after all. Thor was disgusted with her How could she hide Anthony’s parents murder from him. Then have the audacity to backstab him again.

 

The people would not have been in any danger if the idiots had done their job right.

Then Rogers was upset that people didn’t want him or his band of misfits anywhere near them.

 

And what Barton had done with the witch that was inhuman. It was as bad as him holding Stark by the neck. The only difference was Anthony Stark was not able to defend himself or lash out at Thor. He was completely at his mercy.

 Thor felt like a lowlife whenever he remembered what he had done.

 

Tony was saying then use your words ……There were so many he ways he could’ve handled the situation. But assaulting another person………………………..he proved he was a monster too. He didn’t think he would have realized what he had done if someone had not called him out on his atrocious actions. It was not okay to hold people by their necks then pretend everything was right.

But Vision was not like Anthony Stark. If he had lashed out when Wanda was hurting him………………………………………….. If he had attacked back………………….

Barton, Wanda and the whole avenger’s compound would have turned to dust.

 

Tony nodded and thumped Bruce, “you are right, but we are not like her are we Bruce?”

At that Vision stood up, “you are right. You are nothing like her. You can never be cruel or evil like her Anthony. Never.”

Pepper smiled sadly at that.

Thor stood up and hugged Tony. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. How could he have been so cruel? Anthony Stark is a good human being. A person who hides his pain and suffering. Who cares the most. A kind man. A good man.

 

Tony awkwardly patted Thor. Thor disentangled himself and smiled at Tony. Tony smiled back.

“What’s up point break? You don’t hug anyone so much…..am I special or something?”

Thor started laughing and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Aye Anthony, you are right but sometimes you have to show your affection.”

Everyone noticed Thor’s tears but no one said anything.

Tony looked at Thor for a minute then shook his head.

He looked at Vision and pointed to the bands.

 

“Well then Vision let’s try.”

Vision couldn’t understand what Tony meant.

“Um I can’t get inside anyone’s heads Anthony.”

Silence followed Vision’s statement.

 

Tony and Pepper grimaced while Thor and Bruce shifted uneasily.

Rhodey started laughing then. Everyone looked at him incredulously.

Rhodey just smiled, “Nope, no long faces.”

 

 

Rhodey thumped Vision on back.

“Oh come on Vision. You have the damned thing which gave her powers. If anyone can do it. It’s you.”

 

Thor and Bruce immediately brightened at that. Pepper hid her smile with her hand. Vision was shocked. 

Tony looked at Rhodey for a minute then started laughing, “honey bear, always has the solution.”

 

Thor nodded too, “aye, Colonel Rhodes is right. His reasoning is sound.”

Bruce nodded as well, “makes sense.”

 

Pepper went and hugged Vision, “take your time. You can do it.”

Tony smiled at Vision, “uh huh Vision, if anyone can do it, it’s you. Platypus is right.”

 

Vision looked at all of them and his gaze came to rest on Colonel Rhodes. The man he wounded albeit unintentionally. But it was his power that did it. Because he was Distracted. He will not disappoint this man. The man still trusts him. He is smiling at him encouragingly.

 

Vision answered all of them with resolve in his eyes, “of course.”   

 

So Vision practiced a lot. Then he tried it on Thor.

 

“I am okay Vision, go ahead.”

Vision saw beautiful fountains and lakes then backed away.

Thor shook his head, “I was thinking about lakes and fountains.”

Vision nodded, “I saw them too.”

 Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce looked at Thor and Vision with wide eyes.

Thor smiled, “some of my favourite places and my mother’s and…….. Loki’s.”

 

Vision smiled too, “I see.”

Thor smiled again, “well let’s try again.”

Tony handed Thor one bracelet. Thor held it in his hands and went in front of Vision.  

Vision tried again but nothing happened.

Vision again tried but nothing happened.  Thor moved to the corner of the room but still nothing happened.

It was like……………. he was being blocked.

Thor smiled while looking at Vision, “I assume it’s not working.”

Vision nodded, “it’s not.”

Vision’s expression then can only be described as one of awe. He looked at Tony and Tony was hit with an epiphany.

Vision is just a child. Born two and half years ago. He is his child. Just like Jarvis. Friday. Dummy. You and Butterfingers.

 

 “I don’t understand Anthony, it’s like I can’t pass. But I don’t feel any pain.”

Tony smiled at him, “that’s great. Well it looks like we all are going to be fine then.”

Thor, Pepper and Rhodey started laughing then. Bruce just thumped Tony on back. Tony smiled back at Bruce.

 

Vision continued to look at Tony. There was a softness in his eyes now. 

“I am happy you are safe from her Anthony. We all are. I am very happy.”

All the people in the room stopped laughing at that. Rhodey smiled sadly at that.

Thor looked at Bruce and Tony with kindness in his eyes.

Pepper kissed Tony’s forehead and then went embraced Vision.  She also kissed his cheek. Vision looked flabbergasted at that.

Vision, “Miss Potts?”

Pepper just shook her head, “don’t ask why. It’s a gesture of affection. You were beside me when I was going through so much. I will always be there for you. Whenever you will need me I’ll be there.”

Vision nodded and smiled, “thank you Miss Potts.”  

 

Vision continued to look at Tony. Tony smiled at Vision.

“No Vision. Thank you. Thank you.”

 

After the battle with Rogers, Harley Keener had come to visit Tony at his tower. He had come with his sister and mother. Tony had smiled when the little kid had flung himself at him.

 

They really were connected. After all he is the only one apart from Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Vision to know about his anxiety attacks. The whole world knew about the airport battle. It’s not surprising the kid worked out that his friend was hurt.

 

_“Harley, come here.”_

_Harley had flung himself in Tony’s arms. He had grown a little. Just a little. His little sister was standing with their mother. Happy was smiling. F R I D A Y sighed as she spoke._

_“I couldn’t stop him from coming boss. He’s been here a lot. I thought you’d feel happy seeing him.”_

_Tony smiled, “you are right, sweetheart.”_

_Harley disentangled himself from Tony and gave him a once over. Then his eyes widened._

_“Tony, you look so ill………..like the time you were with me. I am so sorry. I love you remember. You and I are connected. Nothing will ever change that. I came here seven times; mom and my sister were so worried about you.”_

_Tony had to stop himself from hugging the kid again._

_“I don’t want you having any more panic attacks. Your PTSD is not gone. I know Tony. You have to take care of yourself. I remember you shaking after you remembered taking that missile in space. You have to take care of yourself. I am here for you. I was crying when I saw that disgusting red head drop cars on you. ”_

_Tony flinched as he remembered what Wanda had done._

_Tony  hugged the sweet child again and  gave treats to his sister. He shook Mrs. Keener’s hand and told her to come any time she wished. After that Harley came once a month to visit Tony._

 

Fury had volunteered to take the accords to wakanda for Rogers and his gang. Hill and Coulson had said they would go with him if the situation got out of hand.

Nick fury, Phil Coulson and Maria hill had sat together before going to wakanda.

Maria was looking thoroughly disgusted, her voice shook as she spoke “if you take my opinion sir, I say we bring them back and put them in prisons. If it weren’t for this thanos I would have done my best to put all of them in a prison. Rogers had a lot of guts to say that rubbish about compartmentalization when he went and did the same thing. The way he was ramming that Shield in Tony Stark’s chest….I am disturbed and scared sir. That man...is a monster. “Safest hands are our own.” No, his and his team mates hands are drenched in blood. Innocent blood. They are not the safest hands. His friend is no better…he had tried to take out the arc reactor….they both tried to kill him. Barnes was not programmed then. I cannot unsee that. It was…………….. cruel and wrong.  Who gave Rogers, Barnes, Wilson and Tchalla the right to injure all those people in Bucharest? Who gave them the right to destroy the German airport?  Virginia Potts is right. They all are despicable. We are…..monsters sir. When Thor was choking him……we just stood there…it was that whore’s fault that robot came into existence. I hope she dies. Instead of her twin she should have died. I can say it to her face too. ”

Hill started crying then. Phil put a hand on her and tried to stop his own tears. He was shaken to his core to see that vicious video recorded by Friday. He can never look at Rogers and see a good man again. He will only see a liar, a fraud and an almost murderer. His heart bled for Tony Stark. No one deserves that. The rest of Rogers’s team and Natasha can fuck off too.

Nick Fury and Hill thought Virginia had spared Coulson. She had talked to him first before lashing out on all three of them.

_“Not that much.”_

_“We don’t need you that much.”_

_Phil paled a little but didn’t answer Pepper. Virginia looked at him for a while, what she said next made Phil feel like scum of the earth._

_“I thought you were a good man. This is how you treated a man who was dying of poisoning, by threatening to tase him? Do you want me to tase you Coulson? I can do that.”_

 

_Phil lowered his head and didn’t answer Pepper. But she was not having any of that._

_“Look me in the eye when I am talking. I feel disgusted thinking that I thought of you as a friend. You are not a good man or a good person. Least of all my friend.”_

_Phil looked up and he wanted the ground to swallow him, there was only disgust and loathing in Virginia’s eyes. Nothing else._

_“I am sorry. I am ….I.......... am… I am very sorry Miss Potts.”_

_Virginia continued to look at him._

_“Don’t think I will forget this Coulson.”_

_With that she went away leaving behind an ashamed Coulson._

_Phil knew Pepper Potts didn’t forget. She treated him with derision and scorn for a while. One day he broke down and cried in front of her. He was horrified with his actions towards Tony Stark._

Nick Fury looked sad. Hill had said everything that he was thinking. They all had harmed Tony Stark enough. It was enough.

Fury patted Maria on head. After a few minutes she wiped her tears and again looked at Fury and Phil. She was angry.

 “Natasha had a lot of nerve or should I say she is very shameless that she hid his parents murder too then let both the fuckers leave in Tony’s quinjet. They are scum of the earth sir. Virginia is right. I am ashamed to be even counted in the same group as these people. I I loathe all of them. I hope they suffer a lot in their lives.”

Phil looked upset, “I agree with Maria boss. They all are….they are despicable. If I would have been in Tchalla’s place I would have thrown them out. Clint…..had no right to even be in that battle. And who is Scott Lang? It seems to me he is just a dumbass who just followed Wilson blindly. ”

Nick snorted while massaging his head, “oh he’s gonna get it from Hank Pym. You don’t know dear old Hank. He stole from the wrong man. That Ant man suit belongs to Hank Pym. He was the real Ant man/ Giant man and his wife Janet Van Dyne the Wasp. He will rip Scott Lang apart for stealing it. That man is as possessive of his tech and suit as Stark is of his robot babies. Lang will sorely regret that poor choice. Mark my words. ” 

Nick patted both of them on back. And he smiled. It was a true smile.

“Don’t worry. Virginia Potts won’t let them get away. She will do something that will actually teach all of the fugitives their own insignificance. She confronted Thor and Banner……that is one brave woman. No one can do that. They are going to get it. And I for one am going to enjoy seeing their sorry states.”

Maria and Phil looked at each other than their face broke out into true smiles.

Nick smirked.

 

 

The three of them had lashed out at Sharon Carter when they learned she was involved too. She had approached Nick herself. She had given Rogers and his team back their weapons and gear.

Nick Fury had told her she should feel lucky that she was just fired. After that she didn’t contact Fury again.

 

Everett Ross was not a dumbass. He had done intensive research on Sharon Carter after Steve had escaped with the others and realized her ties with Steve Rogers because of her family. He suspected blind hero worship.

He’d fired her after a month the renegades had escaped the raft. He’d made it so that Sharon would not get a job anywhere. He was that mad. The appalling thing was there was no protest from her. Everett wanted to slap her. She was involved. She was a shitty agent. He felt proud of his actions. She didn’t deserve her job.

 

_Nick and Hill had told Virginia Potts this._

_Pepper had scoffed, “God that’s so disgusting. I have no doubt she fancies herself in love with that creep. Not to mention the whole thing is beyond creepy if you see her relationship with Margaret Carter. You say she is fired? Great. That’s what she deserves. She can go to hell as far as I am concerned. Everett did my work for me. Dumb woman. Maybe it runs in their family. Stupid aunt, stupid niece.”_

_Nick and Hill looked at each other as Pepper talked. Phil was massaging his head. They could not deny the accusations Pepper was laying on Sharon._

_“I wonder what Barnes is thinking. He has a lot of competition, don’t you think?  Wanda the kid… is that a kink Rogers has? Natasha, what are they friends with benefits, Sharon…..  That is wrong on so many levels I feel gross even thinking about that….…Margaret Carter Sousa………………… poor Sergeant Barnes. Sadly, I doubt he would care for them if Barnes was in one corner and they in other. He will happily throw all those women under the sword if it was a choice between Barnes and them. ”_

_Maria and Phil paled when Pepper in very polite terms humiliated Rogers again and called him a man whore with no dignity._

_Nick just sighed.  The three knew what Virginia had just said was absolute truth. Steve will throw anyone to the sharks for Barnes._

 

“Because Steve will think Tony needs him. That’s where he is wrong. Stark has never needed him. He doesn’t need anyone. He is that self-sufficient he doesn’t need anyone. Least of all a fraud and his ass kissers. Rogers will blurt out something nasty or dumb like Barnes is innocent and Tony was wrong to attack him. I kind of wish to see him doing that. Because he will.  He is that dumb. The rest will follow him like blind beasts too. Oh, they are going to be sorry. They messed with the wrong man. We messed with the wrong man. We all did. More so we messed with Virginia's man. We forgot that that woman will literally burn the world for Stark. She has that power. Rogers doesn’t.  She could have done it. She only had to release those videos. The world would have wanted whole team cap and Natasha’s head on a platter. She could have just said they wanted to hurt Tony Stark because he was supporting the accords which were in favor of people. Steve Rogers hid his parents murder from him then ganged up on him with said murderer when he had gone to help them. I don’t know, but she has the power to ruin them.”

Phil straightened, “sir... I …that’s frighteningly accurate.”

Nick again smirked, “I guess Stark must’ve stopped her. And who can blame him? If something like that was done to me I would never want to see their faces ever again.”

Maria and Phil nodded. 

Maria stood up then, “Okay, but I will not just stand and let them badmouth Anthony Stark. Because I am sure Natasha will definitely do that. How can these people live with themselves after committing such horrible crimes I have no idea. I am sure none of them are sorry. To think that they believe they know better than whole world? 140 countries after the nonsense they did on German airport. ”

Phil nodded, “it’s actually sad. They think they are special or something. Rogers and Natasha have a god complex. I am sure of that. Clint is a scumbag, I don’t want to know why he even left his wife and kids for this nonsense while the witch……well let’s say I agree with Maria   …that if she dies it will be a good riddance. Wilson is so far in into his worship of Rogers that’s it’s not even funny. That’s coming from me. ”

Maria perked up at that, “I know, I remember what he said, “I do what he does just slower.” What the fuck? Sam and Clint’s heads are so far up Steve’s ass that they don’t want to know what’s right or wrong.  And look Sam found another lapdog like him and Clint….. that Lang. God I hope you are right sir that Hank Pym rips him a new one. That asshole had entered Tony Stark’s Iron man armour.”

 

The three of them grimaced at that.

 

_Pepper had thrown some very expensive vases when Lang was mentioned. Friday had told her that the insect had entered boss’s suit while he was in the air._

_Pepper wanted to kill him when she heard that. How dare he? The shithead had pulled out random wires. She wanted them all in prison for harming Tony and Rhodey._

 

Nick grinned, "oh no we won’t. We’ll do our part. “

 

Nick, Coulson and  Hill had not met any of the renegades. They'd just given the accords to Tchalla's guards with a warning to Steve and the rest.

 

Do not go anywhere near Tony Stark or Stark Tower.

 

Steve, “we deserve an apology from Tony. Don’t listen to Fury or hill or Coulson. They are also like Stark. They have their agendas too. And he needs to give me back my Shield.”

The rest nodded their heads.

“I mean, he is of course guilty and full of regret since he helped Bucky. The world needs us. Fury needs us. Granted we had to sign the accords. We’ll go to his ugly tower and ask him to apologise to us as he should.  He owes Bucky an apology.”

The rest again nodded their heads.

“His ego is touching the skies.”

Clint and Natasha snorted in unison as they said it.

Sam, Scott and Wanda started laughing at that.

The Dora milaje that were standing there were looking creeped out.

One of them called Okoye who was with Barnes.

“You will not believe what these freeloaders think…..”

 

 

James Barnes was staying with the Dora milaje. His arm had started malfunctioning again. One of Tchalla’s guards sighed. They called Tony Stark.

 

After two days Tony asked Bucky to come to his tower with Tchalla’s guards if he wanted. Bucky had quickly dismissed that. He wanted to show the man who had done enough for him that he was no threat.

Least of all to Tony Stark. He had seen that the android Steve and his friends called the Vision and a bulky man Stark called Happy had been with Stark at all times during his trial.  He could make out Stark didn’t trust him an iota. He had seen Dr Banner and the Norse god too. They weren’t by Stark’s side but he could very well understand why they were there. Their eyes were fixed on him. Rightly so.

He and Steve had almost murdered the man when he had just seen his parents die in front of him. The man who had painted a target on his own head when he decided to help him and Steve by coming to Siberia. Then Steve had struck that Shield in his chest.

 

Steve and his team mates had signed the new accords. Bucky had learned that from one of Tchalla’s guards. Nick Fury and two others had taken the accords to wakanda few days back. One of the guards had snorted, when Bucky had asked why she was laughing she was hesitant to answer him. When he learned the reason he felt even more disgusted with Steve’s team mates.

_“They thought that Tony Stark would himself apologise for his “assholish behavior”. The one you call Clint, Wanda and Natasha started calling him egoist. While Sam Wilson and Scott were laughing at Stark. They are under some delusion that Tony Stark needs them.”_

With that the guard went away laughing. Bucky felt humiliated even though he was not part of the conversation. Steve had gone berserk and his rag tag team was a can of worms he didn’t want to open……. which consists of one HYDRA agent. He hates all of them.

 

Clint was a spy who had worked for shield. God knows the man wasn't retired. Natasha was a target he had to kill with Steve when project insight was supposed to happen, a spy who also worked for shield. He remembered he had shot her before on a mission.  Scott was ex thief. Sam was ex-military. But Wanda…..she was ex hydra…………

 

After learning about them he was astounded how could anyone trust them. Steve’s taste in friends had turned rotten. The people who didn’t care about their family, who could not stay true to their word, who were willingly part of criminal organisation were not good. They were rotten to the core. 

 

Bucky was waiting for Happy Hogan, the bulky man who he had seen with Tony Stark and the Vision at his trial and later when he himself had signed the accords to take him to the tower. He had politely asked Tony if he could see to it that he will only be needed when there were world threatening situations.

Tony had closed his eyes and when he had opened them there was too much pain in them, he had nodded and had asked his lawyer to make sure Bucky got what he wanted.

Bucky had felt like a lowlife. He had tried to murder this man for what reason? Wasn’t it bad enough he had orphaned the man at the age of 17.  He loved Steve but he wasn’t a blind man. His Steve had changed. The Steve he knew was dumb, picking up dumb fights for no reason but he was never this cruel to another human. He was not a bully. But he had become one now.

 

When Bucky reached the tower he was astounded. The whole thing ran on clean energy. The man was a genius. He had heard from Sam and Steve that it was Avenger’s tower with a big A. But when he saw it from the car it clearly said Stark tower. Not A.

Bucky had closed his eyes at that. No wonder the man the changed the name. It was his tower. He has every right in the world to change the name back to what it was.

 

_Bucky had tears in his eyes. He had to talk to the man before the trial._

 

_“I really am sorry. I……. I didn’t know what I was doing. My mind wasn’t my own. But I still did it. I am sorry. For everything. I am so sorry.”_

_Tony had looked at Bucky for a while then he’d smiled sadly._

_“You just get better Barnes, take care of yourself and get better.”_

_He patted Bucky on his shoulder and went away with Happy and Vision._

Pepper came in the room  where Tony was. She saw Thor, Bruce and Vision standing in the three corners of the room. They were quietly looking as Tony fixed Bucky’s arm. She grimaced. She knew the three of them did not trust Barnes an iota. Neither did she. She cannot unsee him trying to destroy the arc reactor. But if she can give anyone the benefit of doubt it’s Barnes. He had apologized and he was downright skittish around Tony. So it was safe to say he won’t do anything.

Tony looked up at Bucky, his face was neutral, “all done Barnes.”

Bucky carefully avoided looking Tony in the eye, not that he could since the man was wearing shades “thank you.”

Bucky looked at Tony, really looked and again a wave of shame hit him.

 

Tony Stark’s face was completely blank. He was still wearing shades in broad daylight. Bucky could only think of one reason why. The man didn’t want anyone to notice his pain. Eyes are a mirror to one’s soul after all.

Who gave Steve and him the right to do this to Howard’s son? What right did they both have to cause so much pain and suffering to another human being. Who died and made Steve and his team mate’s gods…

 

Tony nodded and got up. “Should I call Tchalla’s guards or you are fine with Happy taking you back to your hotel?”

Bucky quickly nodded his assent, "Yeah. I am fine. Thank you again.”

 

Pepper got the files she needed from the table and was about to leave. Before she could, she heard Friday.

 

All heads looked up as Friday relayed to Tony what was happening.

 

Friday sounded distressed, “boss, I think you should know that captain bully and his team of bullies are arguing with the security. Mr.. Lee is refusing to let them enter. The shit head is creating a scene sir.”

 

Tony grimaced and took off his shades. _What the hell were they doing in front of his tower? What right did they have to come here?_

 

Bucky flinched as he saw Tony’s expression. It was murderous.

 

_What the hell is Steve thinking? Why can’t they just leave Stark alone? And what was Steve doing fighting with the security? He tried not to think what Friday the AI had said. Because he himself agreed with her. No matter how much he loved Steve he was not blind._

 

Thor was getting angry while Bruce’s eyes had turned green. Vision looked scary with absolutely no expression on his face.

 

Pepper started laughing. All heads turned in her direction. Tony was not able to understand why she was laughing. Thor and Bruce actually moved back. They had faced the brunt of her anger. Very true and justifiable anger.

Vision was curiously looking at Pepper while Bucky felt very uncomfortable now. Why was the lady laughing?

After a while Pepper stopped. She gently placed the files back on the table and looked up, as she spoke Bucky felt a chill run down his spine.

 

The woman looked like an avenging angel. There was pure fury in her eyes and stance.

 

“My goodness…I knew this was gonna happen. The motherfuckers think Tony owes them some kind of apology. That’s why they are here right Friday?”

 

Friday answered hesitantly, “yes, ma’am. Rogers is shouting that Stark should apologise to us. Here ma’am.”

 

She showed them the live security footage and everyone in the room minus Tony and Pepper cringed. Tony just glared at the video while Pepper snorted.

 

“You are not welcome here. Please leave.”

Steve fumed, “Stark owes us all an apology. I am being generous that I am giving him the chance to do it. He was wrong. And he has something of mine.”

Natasha snorted, “God that man’s ego….”

Clint thumped Natasha on back, “tell Stark to let us in. He changed the name of his tower too. Back to Stark tower…..……….what a narcissist.”

Wanda was laughing with Scott.

Sam sighed, “We’ve had enough of his attitude.”

 

The guard was not amused, “please leave. Before I call the head of security. Don’t you dare badmouth my employer. I am being very polite don’t test my patience.”

 

Tony had had enough. His eyes were blazing with anger. Bucky flinched when he saw Tony. His hands were shaking.

Tony’s voice was as cold as ice, “Friday, sweetheart........................ Stop the footage. They can’t enter. Let them spout whatever they are saying.”

 

Bruce went to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder, “Tony…they are out of line. They should be the ones apologizing.”

Thor nodded as he came towards Tony and Bruce, “let me go out and talk to them Anthony. I’ll tell them exactly who should be apologizing to whom.”

 

Vision spoke from his place, “Anthony…they have gone too far. Clint and Rushman have the audacity ……..”

 

Before Vision could finish Pepper went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes started glowing. In that moment Vision understood. The woman in front of him will tear these people apart.

He, Thor and Bruce don’t have to do anything.

 

“Vision. Calm down. They want an apology right….I’ll give them an apology……………………… one they will remember for the rest of their lives.”

 

Bucky felt scared and he felt no shame in admitting it. The woman’s voice was as cold as ice. Just like Tony Stark’s.  What the hell is Steve doing? His team mates are garbage Bucky knew that.

 

Thor and Bruce tried to hide their smiles as they heard Virginia Potts.

They again thumped Tony on back.

 

Tony looked at Pepper, “sweetheart…what are you…...”

Pepper went to him and ruffled his hair, “You promised Tony. I don’t even have to work, they’ve come to our doors willingly. They’ve made my work very easy. I am really upset Rhodey is not here. But no matter Friday is here. She knows what to do.”

Friday, "of course Ma'am."

 

Tony nodded and smiled kindly at her, “fine.”

 

Pepper looked at Bucky and her eyes lost the anger.

“You can leave now sergeant Barnes……because what will happen now will not be pretty.”

Bucky flinched again but shook his head, “I am….okay. I I want to stay if that’s okay with you. Ma’am.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him, “Can you promise you will not lash out? You tend to do that where captain bully is concerned.”

 

Before Bucky could even answer Thor spoke. Thor tightened his hand on the hammer.

“If Barnes reverts to the winter soldier me, Vision and Banner can subdue him Lady Virginia. After all he reverts to his violent nature even when no words are spoken.”

Bucky again cringed when Pepper called Steve a bully. How can he even defend Steve when he had done exactly what a bully and a hateful person does to Tony Stark? Steve’s team mates are no better. Hell he is a creep too.

 

He could very well make out the anger in Thor’s voice. He knows he was not programmed when he and Steve had hit the man viciously.

Bucky shook his head, “I am fine now Ma’am. Mr.. Stark’s….technology and the neuro blockers have helped me a lot. I am fine now thanks to them…………….thanks to him. I am healed. I regularly see Mr.. Lawrence too……….. My therapist. But…………….  If you want me to go away………… then I will.”

 

Pepper gave Bucky a curious glance then nodded at him.

“Okay, you can stay sergeant.”

Bucky looked grateful. He nodded back at Pepper.

“Thank you.”

Tony, Thor, Bruce and Vision were looking at Bucky curiously. But none of them say anything.

 

Pepper fires off a text immediately.

 

Your prodigy is here. At Stark tower. Please take the trash away.

 

Virginia went away for a while then addressed Friday as she came back.

 

Pepper closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Okay darling send them all in.”

Friday sounded upset, “ma’am, are you sure? I don’t like…I hate…….”

Pepper just smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

 

“Oh I am sweetheart. Send them in. And we both hate all of them.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes at that.

 

John lee is taken aback as another security guard comes out of the tower and tells him that he can send the assholes to the penthouse.

John sighed, “You all can go in.”

He noticed that all of them were looking quite smug now. As they entered the Captain sighed.

“You should’ve let us enter the moment we came. Son, you still have a lot to learn.”

John rolled his eyes. Who does this asshole thinks he is? He had fought with Mr.. Stark with the rest of these assholes. He had destroyed the German airport and a tunnel in Bucharest. He and the rest of his loyal dogs can go to hell as far as he is concerned.

Steve Rogers really is an idiot if he thinks that his employer will apologise to him.

“I am not your son.”

With that John walked away leaving behind a very insulted Steve. Clint started fuming. The rest looked no better.

 

“Figures, Stark’s employees are as bad as Stark.”

Scott said with derision. Sam and Wanda started laughing while Natasha and Clint tried to placate Steve.

 

“Come on let’s go.”

 

When Steve noticed Bucky standing in the room he smiled. Yes, Tony must’ve apologized to Bucky too.  Oh yes, Tony has a lot to apologise for. But mostly it’s to Bucky. Bucky was not himself. Tony was being stupid and mean.

“Buck, I suppose Tony has already apologized to you if you are here. Yes, yes. He should. My work is almost done.”

 

Steve doesn’t notice how Bucky flinches. He doesn’t notice Tony’s, Vision’s, Thor’s and Bruce’s murderous glares. He notices Pepper and smiles to her. Pepper’s face is blank.

 

“You must’ve beaten sense into Tony Miss Potts. Good good. He really needs to understand.”

Pepper keeps on looking at Steve and his team mates. Natasha snorts.

“Pepper knows how to keep Stark in line.”

Scott and Sam laugh with Wanda while Scott says, “wonder why she is with Stark?”

Clint starts laughing at that, “tell me about it.”

 

None of them notice Thor and Bruce grimacing. They’d faced the brunt of her anger. The newcomers really have no idea what Tony means to Virginia. Vision tries very hard not to smile at the comments.

Thor was disgusted with Clint.

_Barton the only question going in my head is why any woman/man would want to marry an asshole like you. And who is this other creature who thinks he can badmouth Anthony for no reason?_

Bruce never thought he would think something like that but in that moment he did.

_Barton, Rogers, Wilson, Wanda, Natasha and this Lang fellow… …… all of you go to hell, no one needs you all. You are replaceable. You are just extras like the last two times._

_Tony saved the world last two times too. You all were  bystanders. It will be the same this time too. You know nothing about him or Virginia. I wonder why Laura married a bastard like you Barton............You don’t deserve her._

 

 

Pepper completely ignores for the moment the bullshit Clint and Scott have spouted. Inside her blood starts boiling.

 

Patience Virginia.

 

 She’ll deal with them too.  But first she’ll deal with Steve.

 

Clint Barton is going to be very sorry indeed. He is going to be humiliated when he learns his wife does not agree with him. While Lang should prepare himself for the hurricane named Hank Pym.

 

Pepper approaches Steve and starts speaking, “apology huh? To you all and Barnes?”

Steve nods with the rest of them, “yes Ma’am.”

 

Pepper is directly in front of Steve her face is still eerily blank, that should have been enough of a warning for the new comers but some things are meant to happen.

 

“Right. Right…”

Before anyone even realizes Pepper slaps Steve. Hard.

There was deathly silence in the room now. Rogers team mates step back while Steve was looking at Pepper incredulously.

 

“Why…”

 

Before Steve could finish Pepper again slaps him.

 

Steve stumbles back because of the force of the slap. His hand still on his cheek.

 

Rogers’s team mates look to each other with fear in their hearts.

 

Pepper shouldn’t have the power to make Steve stumble with her slap. Clint and Natasha were looking at each other, shock evident on their faces.

 

Wanda, Scott and Sam had moved away from Steve, they were eyeing Pepper with wide eyes.

 

Thor and Bruce were curiously looking at Pepper.

 

Bucky was feeling highly uncomfortable, there was something very wrong with the woman in front of him. She has some kind of power. A slap from a normal human should not have the power to make Steve stumble.

 

When Pepper speaks, this time there is only fury and anger in her voice and stance.

“Apologise………………...he will never apologise to you or your team mates or to Barnes. He has done nothing he should apologise for.

 

For the first time since stepping inside Stark tower Sam, Wanda, Scott, Clint. Natasha and Steve step back with unease in their hearts. They actually look around and when they notice their teammate’s reactions they flinch.

Bruce was eyeing them with disdain. Thor looked creeped out by them as if they were aliens. Vision was angry and that mostly starts the warning bells in all of the renegades.

 

Tony was glaring at them which was scary, he was furious.

 

None of them had seen Tony Stark angry. Except Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

 

Bucky looked as if he wanted to be anywhere in the world but there. He flinched when he sees Steve’s state. Steve was in a bad shape.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last.
> 
> Tony had tweaked the BARF a little when he showed Pepper exactly what he had seen when Wanda played with his mind. 
> 
> He figured out a way to show the memories exactly the way they were. If he could alter them I am sure Tony can find a way to show them exactly the way they were.


	5. Virginia Pepper Potts III

Pepper again approached Steve who moved back.

“He doesn’t owe you a damn thing. You all owe him everything. Do you fancy yourself a God soldier? You think you are like Loki or Thor?”

Steve flinched.

 “Pepper…….”

 

He couldn’t understand why she was mentioning Loki or Thor. Not to mention she was calling him exactly what Loki had called him. The Soldier. He remembered the look on Loki’s face as he had hit him in the face. Loki could not believe that someone could have the audacity to hit him. A God.

 

She didn’t even deign to address him by his name.

 

A very weird thought came in his mind and he couldn’t stop it. He felt uncomfortable as the thought made itself at home in his head.

 

_When have any of you called Tony Stark by his name? It’s always Stark.  
_

 

Thor raised his eyebrows and tried not to smile. They all were nothing in front of his brother. Banner might be the only one to take him and Loki on but even Banner’s beating did not harm Loki except for a few hours.

They are Gods. Steve and his co aren’t.

 

Natasha starts to move towards Steve and Pepper.

 “Pepper, you don’t…

Before Natasha could finish Pepper raised her hand, she glared at Natasha and Natasha stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“Don’t take my name with your mouth Rushman. You or the greatest soldier in history have no right to ever call me Pepper. My name is Virginia Potts. I don’t know any of you. Don’t you dare call me so familiarly.”

 

Natasha steps back and continues to stare at her.

It was clear she was feeling uneasy. She kept on looking at Clint.

Clint, Wanda, Scott and Sam were now looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

 

Pepper again looks at Steve and snorts. 

“Why would he apologise to you?”

She says you with derision. As if Steve is some kind of lowlife. Steve looks at her incredulously.

She snorts again.

 

“You want him to apologise to you……………………. a liar and a scumbag, an almost murderer. He was right about the Accords. They are changed. What should he apologise to you for? For attacking the man whose hands choked the life out of his mother or whose metal arm smashed his father’s skull? For attacking the man he thought was his friend who wasn’t even a decent human being for that matter, who’d lied to him for years and then again lied to his face then almost murdered him?”

 

Bucky flinched where he stood. Steve closed his eyes. The rest of the renegades avoided looking at each other.

 

She turned to Clint and Wanda and laughed outright at them.

“He should apologise to you two assholes? Why? For keeping this bitch safe?”

Wanda glared at her.

 “And you.”

She turned to Clint and snorted.

“You became a fucking criminal by your own choice. You broke the law. You destroyed the German airport. You were retired. Why should he apologise to you for asshole? And another thing if the bitch here is a kid, why was she fighting in a battle? Kids don’t fight battles. She is a kid right?”

 

Clint flinched and Wanda glared at Pepper.

Pepper smirked at Wanda when she realized Wanda was using her powers. She could see the red tendrils extend from her fingers. Not one member of Rogers’s team tried to stop her. Pepper looked at her and felt like dancing when she realized the bitch’s powers were not working.

 

“Dear………….. Your little tricks won’t work on me.”

 

Wanda’s eyes widened in horror when she realized what Pepper was saying was true. She again tried but nothing happened.

 

Wanda started shivering where she was standing. Pepper’s hand turned orange. All the renegades looked at Pepper with disbelief. Not one of them could understand why Wanda’s dirty tricks didn’t work. Or why Virginia’s hand was orange like fire.

 

Vision and Thor covered their mouths to hide their smiles. Bruce was amused while Tony was bristling inside. The horrid woman dared to use her filthy techniques on Virginia. He was glad for the bracelets now.

 

Bucky was glaring at Wanda.

 

This time when Pepper spoke her eyes glowed orange too.

 

“Do that again wench and I’ll kill you. You’ve caused enough damage and death. Keep your filthy techniques to yourself. Next time I won’t warn you. I’ll turn you to ash in seconds.”

 

Steve flinched where he was standing. All of the renegades were completely thrown away by what Virginia had just said. Wanda was useless. Her powers were not working.

 

Bucky glared daggers at her. The filthy HYDRA agent was using her atrocious powers on the lady just to show she could. Fucking great those shit powers didn’t work. He smirked as the woman fell on the floor.

 

Clint tried to console Wanda but Wanda had gone into shock. She was looking at Pepper with fear and horror. Steve, Sam, Natasha and Scott were looking very uncomfortable.

 

Pepper addressed Natasha.

 

She turned and glared at her. “Be grateful I am not choking you to death Natalie. Believe me there is nothing I would love to do more to a backstabbing triple agent like you. He should apologise to a fucking traitor, a backstabber and a liar like you? You knew about his parents too…..”

 

Natasha flinched where she stood with Sam and Clint. She tried to say something but Pepper’s hand again glowed and all the renegades flinched.

 

“Keep your mouth shut Rushman. This is my last warning.”

 

Natasha shut up and didn’t say anything. She kept on looking at Virginia. All the renegades had moved away from where Virginia was standing.

 

She turned to Scott and laughed again.“Who are you anyway? Why are you here? Why did you leave your young daughter for these people? Do you not have any conscience? Or are you that egoistical so as to think you could’ve harmed any of the rogue winter soldiers? ”

 

Scott turned pale as Pepper finished.  He started shaking as he realized what he’d said to Tony and what Tony had said to him on raft. Who are you?

 

Pepper smirked and moved to Sam.

“You are not an avenger. You are an extra like the witch. How dare you use his technology against him? You Rushman and Barton are sorry excuses for humans. You have nothing of your own. You were his using his weapons and tech. How dare you destroy the German airport and then have the audacity to say UN can’t tell us what to do? I don’t give damn that it was Barnes who destroyed the tunnel, you, Soldier and Tchalla caused enough accidents in your little chase. Who are you to question 140 countries? Did you even read the Accords? Or flicked through them like the liar here? Uh, wait you didn’t even do the flicking. You live in quite an imaginary world.”

 

Sam lowered his eyes but didn’t say anything. His face was that of a confused man. Like he didn’t understand Pepper.

 

Pepper looked at all the renegades and Bucky. “So tell me why Tony Stark should apologise to any of you? You all owe him apologies not the other way around. You all owe him everything. He owes you nothing.”

 

The renegades look uneasy as Pepper finished. Steve and Clint’s eyes were fixed on Wanda who was on floor. Before they could say anything Pepper again started talking. She looked downright gleeful. She looked at Steve and smirked. Steve looked away from her.

 

“Since soldier here hates secrets, let me tell you anther secret. What your kid did to Tony in that Hydra base when Tony found the scepter.”

 

Bucky was glaring at Wanda Maximoff. The filthy woman has done something atrocious.

 

Steve flinched where he was standing. Natasha, Sam, Clint and Scott looked extremely uneasy. Wanda started shaking on the floor. She hesitantly looked up and all blood left Wanda’s face as she saw the video.

 

The avengers were dead.

 

“You could’ve saved us……..”

Dream Steve. “Why didn’t you do more?”

 

Thor and Bruce closed their eyes.

 

Team Rogers and Natasha looked ready to faint. Steve’s eyes were wide in horror.

 

Bucky had a hand on his mouth. 

 

Virginia smirked as she looked at Wanda who was shivering.

“So kid…are you going to tell soldier here how you fucked with Tony’s head or should I play the next video……….where the actual mind fucking is happening?”

 

Everyone in the room turned to Wanda who was shivering uncontrollably.

 

Clint tried to say something but stopped dead in his tracks as Wanda in fear confessed her crime.

 

“I wanted ……revenge on Stark. I saw his fears. I knew it would make himself destruct. I I let him take the scepter. Pietro…..he’d asked why I did it. But I I wanted Ultron. I wanted ….Ultron.............”

Pepper smirked. Wanda had not even realized she was being played. She admitted everything on her own. There was no video of that monstrosity. Tony himself had told her he hadn't even realized the reason why he suddenly saw that vision in that lab.

 

Later when they all discovered about the twins and their powers Tony realized what had happened. But he knew no one would care. So he kept it to himself.

 

Hell Nicky in his own insulting way had also told him the same thing. Yeah it was insulting. First he said don’t go make another killer robot then said he cared for Tony. Tony was confused. The man was a spy after all.

 

Bucky wanted his knife. He wanted the woman in front of him dead. She…….. She was a fucking mind violator. A true Hydra agent. She was a monster.

 

Clint paled as he heard Wanda. Steve was close to fainting. Natasha, Sam, Scott avoided looking at Wanda.

 

Scott was feeling extremely uneasy. This this woman….was a mind violator. He had smiled at her when he’d first seen her. He’d called her great. He’d laughed with her. She she was dangerous. She was disgusting………….

 

Vision glared daggers at Wanda. For no fucking reason this woman had caused so many deaths. She had messed with his father’s mind. He had cared for Wanda but now he felt nothing for any of Rogers’s team mates.

 

Pepper smirked and started clapping. Everyone looked at her with unease.

 

“Wanda Wanda Wanda….there was no video. You revealed the truth yourself kid.”

 

Wanda’s eyes widened in horror as Virginia’s words sunk in.

 

 She realized she’d been played and in spur of the moment she’d revealed her secret.

 

Clint, Natasha, Steve, Scott and Sam were now looking at the door.

 

 

 

Thor and Bruce looked to each other and smirked.

 

Wanda was shaking on the floor now.

 

Virginia looked at Wanda and smirked.

 

“I’ll come back to you later kid. I want to talk to soldier first.”

 

Wanda did not raise her eyes from the ground.

 

Steve paled again. His cheeks were still hurting where Virginia had slapped him.

 

Pepper smirked as she addressed Steve.

 

“You were about to sign the accords, weren’t you soldier? Tony offered Sergeant Barnes protection didn’t he? You both had talked about safety measures and precautions, didn’t you? Not to mention Rhodey came to capture you, Wilson and Barnes. If everyone really wanted sergeant Barnes dead you think they would’ve listened to Tony or Tony would’ve sent war machine after you, so you three could be safe?  But what did you do? You four killed people. There is death on your and Tchalla’s hands.”

 

Steve flinched as all of his team mates avoided looking at each other.

 

 Bucky just closed his eyes. Another thing Steve hid from him. He wondered why he didn’t sign. Stark had offered him protection. For how many things he should be grateful to the guy? The lady was right those officers….few of them must’ve died.

 

Bucky clenched his hands. He wasn’t brainwashed then. And he’d said he won’t kill. Could he really say it was self-defense? Exactly how many innocents he slaughtered?

 

Pepper just snorted. “Right. But you didn’t because you heard your little kid was supposed to stay in the compound. She was not supposed to leave it. Why was she there………… because she is fucking dangerous, doesn’t want to take responsibility for her actions while you tell her it’s okay if people are dead because of her and your incompetency.”

 

Steve kept his eyes on the floor.

Wanda closed her eyes.

Pepper was not finished.“Tell me something soldier, did you want  people to attack her because that is exactly what would have happened, asking her to roam around after the blunder she did. What do you think would have happened?  She would have used her powers on people and in process kill them. After all she can only control her own fear. The people have every reason to dislike and hate her. She had a lot of control over her powers when she went after Tony, Bruce and Vision though. When she mind fucked an entire city. Hmm ……………………..what does that say about her?”

 

Pepper glared at Wanda and Clint as she finished. Clint lowered his eyes at her glare. Wanda flinched.

 

Vision felt a tremor go through him as he remembered what Wanda had done to him without hesitation. Thor noticed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Vision gave Thor a grateful look.

 

Clint looked ready to bolt from the room as he saw Thor’s gesture to Vision. Steve’s eyes were still on the ground.

 

Pepper was not done. She smirked this time. “So tell me, what garnered that intense reaction from you? “She is a kid.” You calling a woman, a HYDRA agent in her twenties, an adult female a kid…………………… Is that a kink of yours? Are you involved intimately with her? You call her a kid when you are doing intimate stuff………… Is that something you are into? The reason why you were so angry?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened in horror as he realized what Virginia was insinuating, he looked up at Pepper and shouted. “Ma’am please….”

 

Pepper raised her hand to stop Steve, her orange eyes full of hate. “Shut up. Just shut up. Go and raise your voice in front of someone else. Not in front of me. You are nothing in front of me.”

 

Steve again looked as if she had slapped him.

 

Wanda could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. What is…..what is that lady insinuating?

 

Clint had a hand on Natasha and Sam. Scott looked as if he might puke. Natasha and Sam’s eyes were wide.

 

Even Tony and Bruce’s eyes widened. Tony knew she was ruthless but this was something different. This was humiliation at its best. Vision was calmly watching now.

Virginia will break Rogers and the others for what they’ve done to him.

 

Thor looked as if he was trying to restrain himself from all out laughing. He knew that Rogers and co deserved what was happening.

 

Bucky had closed his eyes again.

 

Pepper smirked. “Aww, you are upset soldier? If not her then is it Natasha Rushman? She came to meet you when Margaret Carter passed away didn’t she? Are you doing her? Was that when you two made your plans to stab Tony in the back? Have an inside man on Tony to get you out of tight spot?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened even further. Natasha paled and Clint had to hold her now lest she fell. The other members of Rogers’s team were no better. Scott and Sam closed their eyes. Wanda was not even looking up now.

 

Steve tried to speak. “Ma’am she………….. She wasn’t …”

 

Pepper scoffed as she again interrupted Steve. “You think I care who you are fucking Rogers? By all means have a threesome with both of them. Does Sergeant Barnes know? I wonder…………… Does your true love know you are making a fool of him?”

 

Team Rogers and Natasha looked ready to puke.

 

Steve had a hand on his mouth.

 

Natasha kept on looking at Bruce, trying to get his attention but Bruce was resolutely not looking in their direction. How Natasha could even think Bruce will defend her was beyond Vision who’d noticed her pleading stares.

 

Tony and Thor’s eyebrows were in danger of disappearing in their hairlines. Vision looked amused now.

 

Bucky had paled as he kept on hearing worse things one after other. And he realized he was doubting Steve too……..

 

He knew he and Steve had only ever been with each other and that they loved each other but what the lady was saying about Steve…..his reaction to the HYDRA agent Wanda and Natasha letting them go on airport………………..was that because Steve was involved with them………………………...he knew he shouldn’t think like that but…………………………

 Bucky gave a dubious look to the two women. He hadn’t been happy when Steve had kissed Sharon but at the time he was not in any position to say anything.

 

Pepper continued to smirk. “I did my research. She met you, didn’t she? So is it her you are fucking Rogers or is it Sharon Carter or is it the HYDRA agent Wanda? Or are you fucking all three of them at the same time? I feel sorry for Sergeant Barnes now. I truly feel sorry for him. ”

 

Steve closed his eyes. His hands were shaking. Sam looked dubiously at the floor.  

 

Pepper noticed Sam’s look and started clapping.“Oh my god. Wow. She does think so. Something happened between you two. Oh my god, I can’t believe I hit the nail. That’s so disgusting.”

 

Steve looked ready to run from the room. Sam closed his eyes. Clint was still holding onto Natasha who looked ready to cry. Wanda was already crying quietly.

 

Pepper snorted. “Fury told me she gave you back your gear. She is a fucking criminal like you all. You all are disgusting. Tell me does she think of herself in love with you? She thinks she loves you, doesn’t she? She used to spy on you for Shield right? And that’s so creepy in on itself. Yeah Hill, Fury and Coulson were pretty happy to tell me her sordid history with you and her family’s connection to you. Which makes both of your actions / feelings all the more creepy. ”

 

 

 

Pepper glared at Steve and Steve just lowered his eyes and tried to stop the tremors going through his body.  He had kissed Sharon……….as a form of gratitude….but it was ………wrong……….

 

This time when Pepper spoke the air crackled with electricity.

“You were upset that you lost someone who mattered to you. Margaret Carter Sousa mattered to you. You lost her. Though I don’t think she mattered as much as Barnes means to you. I doubt anyone means that much to you. And frankly I don’t care to know your relationship to Carter 2. Because I know you will throw anyone under the sword if the choice is between Bucky and Sharon/Wanda/Natasha/Margaret or anyone else.”

 

Steve flinched. Virginia glared at Steve.

 

“Look me in the eye when I am talking to you soldier.”

 

Steve looked up and it took every ounce of strength in him to not close his eyes. There was hatred in the woman’s eyes. Nothing else. Plain hate and anger. Worse part was he knew what she’d just said was the truth.

“Let me tell you something. Everyone has someone who means the universe to them. Barnes is your universe and vice versa. Well Tony is mine. Who gave you the right to take my universe away from me Rogers? Answer me that.”

 

Steve paled as so did Bucky. The rest of Rogers’s team were pretty much in shock. Pepper’s voice in the end was full of venom. Clint flinched and was looking at Pepper with wide eyes. So was Scott. Wanda had wrapped a hand around herself. Natasha and Sam closed their eyes.

 

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. Bruce and Thor just smiled sadly.

 

Vision went and put a reassuring hand on Tony. Tony looked at him to convey…..he didn’t know what. Vision just shook his head.

 

“You wanted to murder Tony in that bunker. You and Barnes hit him not in self-defense but with the motive to kill. The way you were hitting him on the head……………..Who are you to do that? You left your fuckin shield in his chest. Who gave you the right to take my universe away from me you bastard? The people you all killed….they were someone’s universe too. Two officers died because of you and Barnes. Four have been handicapped for life. Who gave you the right to take away their universe soldier? Sergeant Barnes was innocent. They were innocent too…………………..Tony was innocent too.”

 

Pepper’s voice was like ice.

Steve clenched his hands with so much force that they drew out blood. Bucky paled even more.

 

Pepper went to Steve slowly and drew him to her by his collar. Steve was looking at her incredulously. She had too much strength. He couldn’t overpower her. Small drops of blood fell on the floor.

 

She looked him in the eye when she spoke. This time Steve wished he had never touched a hair on Tony’s head. Pepp….no Virginia Potts eyes were on fire.

 

 “I can literally burn the world for him Rogers. Don’t ever forget that. I can turn all of you into ash in seconds.”

 

With that she singed his collar. Everyone’s eyes widened in horror.

 

Bruce glared at team Rogers as Clint, Natasha and Sam tried to reach Steve. The glare stopped the three in their tracks. The three started shaking where they were standing.

 

Scott and Wanda were just looking at the scene with horror in their eyes.

 

Bucky moved to stop the lady but he remembered her words. She won’t kill them. She isn’t like Steve or his team mates. Or like him.

 

Tony was about to stop Pepper but Thor put a hand on him. He shook his head.

 

Tony looked at Thor incredulously. “She’ll kill him.  That’s not my Pepper. Virginia is not Steve Rogers or Wanda or like his team mates.”

Rogers’s team mates flinched where they were standing. Bucky clenched his hands.

 

Thor smiled sadly. “She won’t. Look. You know her the best Tony. Your faith is not misplaced in her.”

Tony looked and saw Pepper pushing Steve back who stumbled and fell on the floor with a thud.

 

Steve’s own, Bucky’s and his team mates eyes were stuck on Steve’s not there collar of the shirt.

 

Bruce and Vision just smiled sadly.

 

Steve was shaking on the floor. Buck had his head in his hands. What had she said that was wrong? Nothing. 

 

 

The rest of Rogers’s team looked ready to bolt from the room. But they couldn’t even if they wanted. Friday had locked them there. Not that they knew that.

 

 

Pepper went away for a while and brought back the letter and phone Steve had sent. Steve closed his eyes when he saw them. Rogers’s team mates were looking at the letter and phone with worry in their eyes.

 

Virginia looked at Steve and smirked again.

 

“You’ve been alone since 18, can’t you ever stop lying.  Because I know Barnes had been with you since your childhood. That’s what it says in Smithsonian museum. Best friends since childhood Bucky Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers were inseparable in schoolyard and battlefield…..so what is this rubbish about being alone?”

 

Steve clenched his hands. Bucky gave Steve an incredulous look.

 

“Avengers are Tony’s………… Are you fucking kidding me? They are not Tony’s. They are not Tony’s anything. I am his family, Rhodey, Harley, Happy are his family. His real family died when he was 17. Before that when he was 15 the man who loved him like a father and the woman who loved him like a son Ana and Edwin Jarvis had died. So he’s been alone since he was 17. They were his family. You aren’t his anything.  Avengers are not Tony’s anything. Keep your filthy claws off him.”

 

Steve wanted out. The woman was not stopping.

 “Your trust is in individuals. They haven’t let you down for most part. Uh…………. No…… your trust is in ass kissers. Who follow you blindly. Who never question you. Who think you are some god. Ass kissers never let anyone down. That’s why they are called ass kissers. Hopefully one day Tony can understand why you thought it was a good idea to hide his parent’s murder from him for years then have the audacity to lie again while having next to no reaction after seeing something so cruel.”

 

Pepper glared at steve as she continued.

 

“Nobody can understand your reasoning. You can never justify your actions. You weren’t sparing anyone. Your actions proved you are a bloody coward who only gives a damn about Barnes. You lack decency Rogers. Are you even a human being? You are disgusting. You all are criminals and murderers.”

 

Both Bucky and Steve looked ready to puke.

 

Team Rogers and Natasha’s eyes were about to pop out.

 

With that Pepper held the phone and letter and they turned to ash in seconds. There was a fouls smell in the air for a moment when Virginia burnt the phone.

 

All of the renegades looked at Pepper with fear and horror in their eyes. Wanda felt a tremor go through her. Sam wanted out. He wanted to run from the room.

 

Steve again started shaking where he was standing. Natasha and Clint looked ready to faint.

 

“This is what I can do. Hurt him again, I dare you to hurt him again. This is what will happen. He cannot stop being iron man because he wants to protect people. I don’t want him to stop. He is doing the right thing. But me…… I just want to protect him. We’ll see whose love is great Soldier. Your for Barnes or my for Tony’s. Because I can literally burn the world for him. I can literally turn all of you into ash if you all ever harm him again in anyway.”

 

Steve could hear Virginia’s voice in his ears. It was…..he could not stop her from saying the truth.

 

Before Steve could think anything a voice stopped him. A very male voice. He looked at the door and saw a woman and an old man.

 

 

“I’ll teach you a thing or two about conscience Scott.”

  
Scott stiffened as he saw Hank come in through the door with Hope. Hope glared at Scott.

Scot gulped. “Hank...”

 

Hank smirked at Scott. “We should talk about your conscience. Like why you stole my suit to help this lunatic.”

 

All of the renegades flinched. Thor and Bruce were looking at Hank with curiosity. Tony was stunned into silence.  Virginia looked at Vision and winked. Vision tried to hide his smile.

 

Scott started sweating. He tried to speak but Hank stopped him.    

 

Hank held up a hand. “Shut up. I told you before Scott you are full of shit. We are going to have a long talk about why you stole my suit to help this mad man. Because it seems to me he only wanted to help his boyfriend. He was willing to throw anyone to the sharks for that. You are nothing without the suit I gave you. The man you went against is everything even without the iron man armour. Which he created himself. With his own hands and brain. So don’t be presumptuous or arrogant to think you are anything like him. You are not. How dare you enter his suit when he was in air Scott?”

 

Tony’s eyebrows were in danger of disappearing. He was shocked.

 

Steve stiffened. Bucky had his head in his hands again.

 

Blood drained from Scott’s face as he heard what Hank said. He couldn’t even muster up the courage to look Tony Stark in the eyes. He knew himself he was nothing.

 

Hank sneered. “Do you fancy yourself an avenger? You think you are an avenger Scott?”

Scott looked down and clenched his hands. He could still hear Hank. What was Hank doing here?

Hank smirked. “Well you are not. In case it was unclear. You are not an avenger. You are nothing without my suit.”

 

Scott would have been happy if the floor had opened up and swallowed him at that point. Steve and Natasha were about to say something nasty but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Hank Pym approach Tony.  

 

Hank looked at Tony for a minute, his eyes softened, losing all the anger and scorn he had for Scott and Steve’s team. “Take care of yourself Anthony Stark.”

 

Tony’s hand automatically went to his chest. Why the hell was Hank Pym saying that? Moreover it looked like he actually meant it.

 

Bucky flinched as he saw Tony’s reaction to Hank. Why did his hand go to his chest?

 

Pepper noticed it and immediately went and put her own hand above Tony’s. Tony looked at Pepper. Pepper’s heart clenched. There was bafflement in Tony’s eyes. As if he couldn’t believe that someone other than his close friends would give a shit.

 

She gently removed Tony’s hand from his chest and held it in her own. She kissed his cheek and caressed it.

 

“You are alright sweetheart. No one will ever harm you.”

 

Hope and Hank Pym closed their eyes at that.

 

Before Hank could say anything Steve and Natasha spoke in unison.

 

“Did you turn Hank Pym against us too Miss Potts?”

 

Pepper glared at Natalie and Steve. For a moment her eyes turned orange again and both Steve and Natalie stepped back with fear in their hearts.

Steve knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut after everything but…..he spoke……without thinking. Again.

 

Natasha just wanted to show to Virginia that she was not afraid. She was. Terribly. She feared for her life. The reality was, she wanted to run away from the room. But she couldn’t show it.

 

Even Hank and Hope looked curiously at Pepper. Why were her eyes orange like fire?

 

Pepper sneered at them. “I am not you Soldier neither am I a backstabber like you Natalie. I am not a fraud or a liar.”

 

Natasha and Steve flinched.

 

Hank sneered at Steve. “I have lived a long life Rogers. I know what to believe and what not to believe. Just because Scott joined you, were you thinking I would be generous enough to become your new bank account like Stark was? Did you think I was like Scott? Brainless and a fanboy. You are sorely mistaken. I am not that kind or foolish. Anthony Stark is foolish ………………no naive to trust people like you. Wait……….. You are no captain. You are just Steve Rogers. I don’t see why this brilliant lady should justify herself to an idiot like you and your team. ”

 

Hank turned to Natasha and snorted. “And you…..you don’t have the right to tell anyone anything. Keep your mouth shut. It seems whatever comes from your mouth is garbage. So just shut up. I don’t think a backstabbing, double agent like you should be telling anyone anything. Whose ego is reaching the skies. You should’ve been arrested when you crashed those hellicarriers. Nobody needs you. You are replaceable. How many people did you put in danger because of your data dump? How many men and women died because of you?”

 

Steve and Natasha looked as if they had been slapped. Natasha did not look in Hank’s direction again.

 

 Sam and Clint were looking dubiously at the door. They avoided looking at Hank. Wanda had her eyes on the floor.

 

Pepper laughed cruelly. “Me? Justify myself to these people? Pack of ungrateful mutts? Who lived on his money, used his technology, lived in his house then had the audacity to stab him in the back. I have nothing to hide.”

 

Tony eyed Pepper curiously. “Uh Pepper what are they talking about? How do you know Hank Pym anyway?

 

Pepper smiled affectionately at Tony. Everyone in the room flinched. Minus Thor, Bruce and Vision.

 

She hadn’t smiled at all till now.

 

“F R I D A Y, dear pull up the recordings from our meeting.”

 

When the recording stopped Natasha was on ground, Wanda had shut her eyes, and Steve had turned into a ghost. Scott looked ready to puke. He had moved away from all of them.

Clint just closed his eyes. He avoided looking at Tony. Sam was avoiding looking at Pepper. Bucky again had his head in his hands.

 

He and Steve were just thinking what Hank Pym had said in the end. Tony could have blasted them off.

 

“Any other question Soldier?”

Hank smirked, these people were nothing in front of the Virginia Potts. No wonder Anthony Stark made her his CEO.

 

But Steve again spoke to Hank with anger in his eyes. “You hated him, don’t pretend you care. Don’t pretend to care for him now.”

 

Hank walked up to Steve and punched him in the face. He was not going to take shit from someone like Steve Rogers.

 

Steve stumbled back and fell because of shock.

 

Hank glared at Steve and pointed his finger at his face. “That’s pretty rich coming from you. If you don’t want a repeat of that you’ll keep your mouth shut.  You know nothing about who I hate or don’t. Don’t tell me how I should think about people I knew for a long time. Get your head out of your ass. That man……………………………………… Howard he ignored his son, his family ………………….. The boy was just a baby. He kept on looking for you. You didn’t even have the decency to tell his son the truth. Shame on you. I disliked him but I never wished such a cruel fate on him. I definitely didn’t wish such a fate on his wife. She did her best considering the way Howard was cold and absent from their lives. So shut up. You know nothing about me.”

 

Scott wasn’t even looking in Tony’s direction.  Hank’s wife loved Tony Stark, she had played with him when he was  kid……………………….if Hank ever finds her in subspace….she will kill him herself after learning he had entered Tony Stark’s suit and pulled out random wires. 

 

He had never seen that look on Hank’s face. The look which he had while talking about his wife. Said wife loved Tony like a son. She’ll kill him with her bare hands if Hank finds her.

 

Steve closed his eyes and did not speak again. His team mates avoided looking at Hank.

 

Scott didn’t notice that Virginia was glaring at him. He noticed Hank’s glare and flinched. He hesitantly looked at Virginia and he wanted to run from the room. She was looking at him like he was a lowlife.

 

Hope was looking at him like he was a fuckin rat or something. Frankly she was looking at all of Ste…Rogers teammates with loathing.

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Scott who again flinched where he stood. He did not want to be burned to death by her.

 

“If I ever see you anywhere near Tony again Mr. Insect man, you can be sure of one thing. You will spend the rest of your life in a prison worse than the Raft. There you can think about your conscience. Though I doubt you have any.”

 

Scott gulped. The woman has the power to tear him apart. He is nothing in front of Tony Stark or the woman Virginia Potts.

 

“We will help her Scott. If anything had happened to Anthony Stark because of your stunt….I would not have been able to help you.”

 

 Hank said without hesitation. Hope was looking disgusted. When she spoke Scott only heard scorn and derision.

 

“You are not an avenger Scott. In case you were under some kind of delusion that you are. Like my father said “Get your head out of your ass”. Now I’ll wear the Wasp suit Scott. We don’t need you.”

 

Scott turned even paler as Hank and Hope said in unison that they will help Virginia Pepper Potts and what Hope said…………

 

With that Hank dragged Scott to the door by his ear.

 

Scott felt dirty. When he saw that video he felt like running away and never ever look at Steve or Sam or Wanda or Natasha / Natalie or Clint.

 

The two were at the door when Scott stopped.

 

Hank was getting irritated. “What are you doing? Unlike you I have work. Don’t waste anymore of my time.”

 

Scott gave a pleading look to Hank. Hank looked at him suspiciously for a moment then nodded. Scott went back and stood in front of Tony. He looked at all of the people on Steve’s side, the ones he chose for no reason. They were avoiding looking at Scott. Sam was looking at the floor.

 

Scott took a deep breath and addressed the man in front of him.

“I am sorry. I really am. You deserve better.”

He looked at Tony again then fled the room.

 

 Hank followed Scott with disgust in his eyes muttering should have thought of that before.

 

 Hope was looking at Steve and Natasha like they were bugs. She went to Pepper and hugged her.

 

“Take care Virginia. And I hope they all rot in hell. ”

The renegades flinched as they heard Hope. Hope went away with her head held high.

 

 

Before Pepper could say anything Friday announced the arrival of another person.

 

“Ma’am, Laura Barton is standing outside. She wants to come in.”

 

Clint’s eyes widened while Natasha and Steve looked at the ceiling as if it personally offended them. Wanda and Sam looked at each other.

 

Pepper smirked as she answered the sweet AI.

“Of course sweet heart. She is welcome to come in any time.”

 

None of them knew Laura was there. She was staying with her children.

 

Laura entered the room and when she saw Clint standing at the far end of the room she felt happy.

Good. He deserves the lashing Miss Potts is giving all these ungrateful pests.

Clint stiffened as he saw his wife. She on the other hand just looked at him for a minute.

 

“I’ll deal with you later. And before any of you get any more rubbish ideas let me tell you I had called Mr. Stark and told him that I do not blame him. My husband became a fucking criminal of his own choice.”

 

Blood drained from Clint’s face at that.  Others flinched where they stood.

 

Laura didn’t wait to see what Clint’s reaction was. When she learned that renegades were back she’d politely asked Friday to take her to them. She wanted to give Steve Rogers and his co a piece of her mind.

Somebody needs to tell them what they are in reality. Lowlifes.

 

She knew Pepper Potts will not spare them. But her husband became a part of this bullshit and what Rogers did….that was just horrible in every way. Natasha….she was happy she didn’t have to name her kid after her.

 

 

She went straight to Steve and slapped him on each cheek. Steve looked as if he had seen a ghost.

 

“I saw your dark side captain and so did Mr. Stark.”

Steve’s eyes widened in horror. He realized what Laura was talking about.  It had happened in her house. Laura continued to speak. Her voice was hard and cruel. Just like Virginia’s.

 

 “You are nothing but a selfish prick and a liar. Shame on you, I am disgusted that my husband followed you. You are willing to throw anyone under the sword just to save your boyfriend. That’s not something to be proud of, it’s disgusting.

 I had seen you at my farm when you tore that log apart with brute strength. That display of your strength was fuckin disgusting. I saw the way you treated Tony Stark then. That’s what you are, aren’t you. A cruel monster, a brute and a lowlife. You kept on ramming that shield in Tony Stark’s chest. You kept on hitting his head. You could’ve given him serious brain damage you asshole. You are a pathetic excuse for a human. You are an insect Rogers.”

 

With that she moved to go away. Steve couldn’t even raise his eyes from the ground. He was shaking.

 

Bucky flinched as he was mentioned too.

 

Clint was about to follow her but she fixed him with a cold glare.

 

“You are not coming after me, you’ll stay right here. I’ll deal with you later. ”

 

Clint froze on his spot. Laura moved to go but stopped when she noticed Natasha and Wanda. Natasha was standing with Sam. Wanda was on the floor. She looked Natasha in the eye as she spoke.

 

“I am glad I had a boy. I don’t want to name my child after a woman who betrayed her team mate in such a vicious way. You are horrible Natasha. You are a backstabber. I never thought you and Clint could be so horrible. Shame on both of you. I thought you changed after Clint rescued you………………………………………...but you didn’t. People like you never can. It would have been good if Clint had finished his job. He shouldn’t have made a different call. ”

 

Blood drained from Natasha’s face. She couldn’t believe what she’d just heard.

Clint and Sam looked at Laura with horror in their eyes.

 

“And you Wanda.”

She looked at Wanda who was on the floor trembling, Wanda met her gaze.

 

“You are not your twin. He died to save someone. You can never do that. You only know how to kill. I saw that footage from the airport. You are nothing more than what HYDRA made you. Did it occur to you the man on whom you dropped vehicles was an actual human being?  I hope someone buries you under twenty cars. I will send that person flowers. Disgusting.”

 

Wanda’s hands started shaking as she remembered everything she’d done on the airport. Laura continued to speak. Her eyes were devoid of all emotion.

 

 “But well you were HYDRA, who knows how many people and children you slaughtered. You seemed to have gotten over your twin’s death pretty quickly. Considering you blamed a man who had nothing to do with your parents death for years.  Your twin died because of you Wanda. You played with Tony Stark’s mind. Ultron came because of you. You are responsible for that atrocity. All those deaths are on you. Only you. No one else. Tony Stark’s works never harmed anyone. Vision is proof of that. From what I have heard Friday, Dummy, You, Butterfingers and Jarvis are great. They are all Mr. Stark’s creations. They didn’t harm anyone.”

 

With that Laura went away. Natasha had fallen on the floor. Sam had a hand around her shoulders. Wanda started crying.

 

Clint kept on looking at the door through which Laura had gone through. His face was pale white.

 

Pepper sneered, were they thinking they were going to get red carpet honour after the nonsense they had done to Tony. They are even more stupid than she’d thought.

 

Bucky was shaking. He couldn’t deny what the lady had just said about all of them. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about any of Steve’s friends. They could all rot in hell as far as he was concerned.

 

But Steve…he’d changed. He knew he was quick to jump to conclusions before. But this Steve…he was cruel. He mocked people for no reason. He was a liar. Bucky loved the man but loving someone does not mean having blind faith in them.

 

 He looked at Steve and felt his heart clench. Steve…looked lost and sad. He looked like a man who was realizing that what he’d done was not only wrong. But cruel and inhuman. Somewhere along the line Steve became the very thing he despised. A bully, a liar and an almost murderer.

 

Pepper looked at Wanda as if she was bored.

 

 “Kid please stop this drama. I know you don’t feel any regret. So stop this nonsense. Your crocodile tears are not going to move me.”

 

Wanda flinched but she couldn’t stop the tears. Natasha was just looking at the floor. Sam still had a hand around her.

 

Thor and Bruce were impressed. Laura was amazing.

 

Vision wanted to give flowers to Laura Barton. Maybe she should’ve been an avenger instead of Barton.

 

Tony allowed himself to smile. The lady was really nice. He never thought people he hardly knew would understand his pain and suffering. That he wasn’t wrong. His reaction was very human. He didn’t lie or backstab anyone.

 

Pepper gave one last look to Wanda then she approached Natasha.

 

Natasha paled as she looked at Pepper. Sam, Steve and Clint were looking very uncomfortable now. Wanda was just looking at Pepper with wide eyes.

 

“Don’t worry Natalie. Your presence itself disgusts me. The only way I’ll approach you will be to choke you to death if you open your filthy mouth again. I told you before Rushman. I told you I was onto you.”

 

Natasha avoided looking in Pepper’s eyes. But when Pepper spoke Natasha had to look up.

 

“Rushman I hated you when you infiltrated Tony’s company and the hate only intensified with your recent dick move. I want to literally choke you and Wanda to death. You need to watch your back Natalie. I told you before I was onto you. You better start watching your back. Because I will not break it. Broken things can be fixed. I will destroy it.”

 

Virginia looked at Clint as she said it who paled a little. He remembered what he’d said to Tony.

Pepper continued.

 

“Tell me something Rushman. I know greatest soldier in history, the lying liar saved your life when that project insight was about to happen. Were you paying him back somehow when you betrayed Tony? Hiding his parent’s murder? And what the hell does Steve was not gonna stop even meant? According to you criminals should be given free reign since they will not stop.”

 

Natasha again avoided looking into Pepper’s eyes. But Pepper was not done.

 

 “Well then I think you all should pay Tony back since if he hadn’t taken that nuke that was shot from world council years ago, from your shield, your employers, to outer space you all would be dead. You Natalie, Clint, soldier here. Poof gone up in smoke.”

 

Clint, Natasha and Steve flinched where they stood.

 

Virginia rolled her eyes as she continued.

 

“Thor and Bruce would have been the only people to survive I suppose. But you all? Please. Don’t insult my intelligence. No way could you’ve survived. You three are nothing.”

 

Pepper started clapping then.

 

“Come on pay him back. Pay him back all of you. Because if he hadn’t done what he did. There wouldn’t have been a life to save of yours Miss Rushman. You would be dead. You three would be in hell.

Iron man recommended Tony Stark not….hmm maybe you should’ve written Iron Man, Tony Stark not recommended that would’ve made me more happy, since nobody  in their right mind would want to be recommended by you of all people. You know what Natalie a person who says outright to your face they hate you is a whole lot better than the one who plays a game of siding with you then stabs you in the back. That person is lower than dirt. That’s what you are.”

 

Natasha closed her eyes. She started shaking.  Clint looked at the door.

 

Virginia then turned to Steve and laughed.

 

“You would’ve never met Sergeant Barnes. You would be dead.”

 

Steve closed his eyes but did not say anything. Bucky looked to the floor and clenched his hands.

 

 

Pepper looked at Steve and raised her eyebrows who had started shaking again. “Soldier I know you don’t feel an ounce of regret so please stop with the tremors. I am not finished.”

 

Steve looked at Pepper and paled. What more was there? What more could she possibly have to say? Hasn’t she ruined them all enough?

 

Bucky closed his eyes. What more atrocities have Steve’s friends and Steve done?

 

Pepper smirked. “Why did you think Tony would never understand what had happened to sergeant here? Tell me something have any of you ever been tortured?”

Steve paled so did the rest of them. Thor and Bruce lowered their eyes. Vision just calmly looked at the scene.

 

Pepper glared at all of them. “None of you have been tortured, and none of you had to go through bodily transformation. Tony was tortured heinously. He went through bodily transformation. If there is one person who could’ve understood what James Barnes went through it was Tony. He had a hole in his chest. James Barnes lost his left arm. He was experimented on. So how did you reach the conclusion that he wouldn’t understand what had happened to sergeant. He understands that’s why he helped James Barnes. Not because of guilt but because Bucky Barnes needed help and deserved to be right again.”

 

Steve clenched his hands. Bucky felt like crying now. Hole in the chest……

 

Pepper continued to speak while glaring at Rogers and his team. The team in question was looking at the floor.

 

“His torture was for months. Sergeant Barnes was for seventy years. The amount of torture is vastly different but in the end…torture is torture. And Barnes didn’t have a hole in his heart nor did someone try to pull out his heart. He lost a limb. Tony lost his sternum. And you did your best to break his rib cage.”

 

Steve wanted the woman to stop.

How how could he have been so wrong……about everything.

 

“Because each and every one of you would’ve done the same thing Tony did after seeing that video and what Soldier did…”

 

Pepper laughed cruelly at that.

 

Bucky clenched his hand and tears slipped from his eyes. He didn’t even realise he was speaking. What was the lady talking about? Heart pulled out? Hole in the chest?

 

“You are right. Anyone would’ve done that. I am sorry. I said so before but I am very sorry. I am sorry……………….. I am sorry I orphaned you.”

 

Bucky’s voice was barely audible in the end.

 

Steve tried to raise his eyes from the ground but couldn’t. Bucky’s voice… it was so fragile. It was full of pain. Regret.

 

All the renegades flinched where they stood. Or were on floor in Wanda’s case.

 

Tony gave kind smile to Bucky. “And I said before too before your trial that I forgive you. You … didn’t want my mother…………… My parents dead. HYDRA did.”

 

He patted Bucky on the shoulder and gave him a kind smile. Bucky clenched his hands and nodded. He still felt like crying.

 

Pepper looked at Steve and his team mates and she felt happy. Joyous. She was still not done.

 

Good. They are suffering. That’s what they deserve.

 

“ “Big man in a suit of armour, remove that what are you? You may not be threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero. I’ve seen the footage the only thing you fight for is yourself.” That’s what you said to him right? Tell me one thing if you’d never got the serum what would you be? Um………….. Nothing. And which footage are you talking about? Which elusive footage did you see soldier? Because he has only ever protected the innocents.”

 

Steve flinched again.  Virginia will kill him and the others with her words. He hesitantly looked up and wished he hadn’t.

 

Pepper was glaring at him and the others.

 

“He is everything even without the iron man armour Soldier. He is kind, he admits his mistakes and he tries to help people at the cost of his own life. He has brains which all of you lack enormously. He is worth 100 of you Steve. He’s worth 100 of your team mates who are nothing but low lives. You know why?  Because he is a good man. He is afraid. He doesn’t think the safest hands are his own.”

 

Steve just wanted the woman to stop.

 

“You are no hero Rogers. You are just a laboratory experiment.  Neither are your team mates. You all are extras. Handy men in the fight against Thanos. Because you propagated you protect people. So do it. We all know who actually protected the world last two times. Tony. You all are extras. Not the person because of whom world is safe. You and your ass kissers are not getting off the hook. All of you will be doing community service for seven years. That’s your punishment for your crimes. Be thankful you all will not rot in jail for seven years. ”

 

All the renegades flinched again. Bruce smiled as Pepper said exactly what he had been thinking.

 

“All the people related to his father have caused him harm. You, Stane, Vanko……………….. Barnes. Yes, he was brainwashed doesn’t change the fact he knew Howard.  Fate played a cruel joke on Tony where Barnes is concerned. Since he was not himself when he did what he did.”

 

Pepper smiled as she continued. She felt so happy at the moment. They all were suffering.

“You all on the other hand are well on your way to becoming like Stane you know that Steve. So are your team mates. I think you all are somewhere around 60 %. Stane was 100 % an asshole. You have most in common with him Soldier.”

Steve had no idea who Stane was. He vaguely remembered his name on Tony’s file. All he actually remembered was Iron man recommended Tony Stark not.

 

She turned to Sam and snorted.

 

 “What had you said Wilson, 117 countries are dumb, they can’t tell you what to do?  Who are you Wilson? You are nothing.  You are not even an avenger. You all are extras. You all should get that inside your heads. There is nothing remarkable about your team Rogers. Nothing.”

She glared at Sam who averted his eyes. Rest of team cap’s eyes were stuck on the floor. Virginia continued to look at Sam.

“What had you said to Tony that’s a first? What the fuck do you know about Tony anyway? All that you know comes from the source Steve Rogers and Natalie Rushman. Or you might’ve read the fucking tabloids. We all know how trustworthy those three sources are. But well what can I expect from a Para rescue who couldn’t even save his wingman? No wonder Riley died. Since he had a useless partner like you.”

 

Virginia said the last sentence with derision. Sam realized what Pepper was saying and looked in her eyes and  raised his voice at her.

 

 “You know nothing about that.”

 

Pepper raised her hand which had turned orange, her voice was cold as ice.

“Shut up. Just shut up. Don’t you dare think any of you have the right to raise your voice at me or glare at me or take that tone with me. Do not forget who you are talking to. Why do you feel bad huh? That’s exactly my point, you know nothing about Tony except for what these two shitheads must’ve told you. Or the fucking witch. You don’t get to stand there and say rubbish like “that’s the first”. You know nothing about him. So fuck off.  My friend became paralysed because of you and your fuckin team. Rhodey was innocent too.

You and the pest are nothing more than fanboys of Rogers. Your whole team is that. Mindless beasts who follow an almost murderer and a liar. So shut your mouth. You are standing in my house. In Tony Stark’s tower. So don’t you dare take that tone with me. Frankly you all are standing here because of him.”

 

Sam flinched. He didn’t look at Pepper again. He kept on hearing Riley’s name. What did he know about Tony Stark anyway?

 

Virginia straightened as she said the next words.

“F R I D A Y pull up the recordings of Stane.”

Friday hesitated before answering. “Are you sure ma’am? That ….that is vile.”

 

Tony knew what Pepper was doing but what he couldn’t understand was why she was doing. Does she think any of them will care that the bastard had taken out his arc reactor and left him to die. The man he trusted who was double dealing. Who wanted him dead. His father’s friend. Who literally pulled out his heart. There was a pattern there.

 

“Pepper what are you doing? You know it doesn’t matter to any of them whether I live or die. Why are you showing that to them?”

 

Steve flinched as he heard Tony. Rest of the renegades kept their eyes on the floor.

 

Bucky had no idea who Stane was. But by the way Virginia was talking about him he must be a monster.

 

Virginia looked at Tony and lost all anger.

 

“I know they don’t give a damn. I am just going to tell them they are well on their way to becoming villains and evil like him. Not to mention Stane was a friend of your father. Who took care of Stark industries until you turned 21. You trusted that man. And what was he doing. Dealing under the table.”

 

Pepper hardened her eyes as she continued. “Because they should realize they are well on their way to becoming villains Tony. Wanda is already a villain.”

 

Wanda flinched and Clint tried to shush her. Clint tried to glare at Pepper but Vision and Thor came in front of her and Tony.

 

Pepper looked away from Tony to see Thor and Vision in front of her.

 

She couldn’t understand why Vision and Thor were in front of her. She noticed their gazes and saw they were fixed on Barton. The man really was shameless.

 

Vision glared at Clint. “I wouldn’t do that Barton.”

 

Thor sneered.

 

 “Why do you glare Barton? Afraid that what that lady is saying is right. You left your three children and wife for what? Because the witch was not in any danger. Cap needs us? He needs our help? Why did he need you? What the hell can you do that’s so special? 

There is nothing special about you or Romanov who stabbed him in the back. The witch……She was a danger to everyone.  Not to mention she had plenty of control when she went after Anthony in that lab, when she went after Banner. When she went after all of us. When she manipulated an entire city.

You are the last person who should defend her actions. Or were you yourself and just decided to blame my brother when the chitauri attacked?”

 

Clint narrowed his eyes at Thor. “Shut up.”

 

Steve paled as he realized what Thor was talking about. Natasha and Sam’s eyes widened. Bruce was trying to contain his laughter.  Tony wanted to smile as he heard Thor. Vision wanted to laugh too but he also wanted to hear what Thor had to say. So he didn’t.

 

Thor smirked and moved towards Clint.

 

 “Shut up? You should shut up. Who are you to tell me to shut up? You are nothing in front of me. You are a hypocrite like Rogers. Do you honestly believe you could have defeated five rogue winter soldiers? You are delusional Barton. Count your lucky stars that you ended up on raft. Those soldiers would have destroyed you, Romanoff, the thief and Wilson in seconds. The witch can go to hell, I really don’t give a damn about her. The soldiers could have killed her and it might have been the only good thing they did in their lives……”

Wanda closed her eyes as more tears slid down her face.

Steve’s hands started to shake.  Clint blanched. Natasha and Sam flinched again. They both knew in their hearts that they were useless. What Thor had just said was absolute truth.

Thor continued to sneer and there was nothing but hate in his eyes.

 

“She, you and Rogers should be thanking Anthony Stark on a bended knee that she is still alive. The people of Midgard, those she had harmed wanted to burn her at stake. Not to mention the whole of Ultron debacle fell on Anthony Stark when she and Banner were involved in it too.  In fact your witch was the mastermind. He hadn’t asked for Loki’s scepter before. It’s because she horrifically played with his mind. She is the reason behind that atrocity.  She is responsible for all those deaths. She is the reason her twin is dead.

That is something I will not forgive or forget. Because I did something despicable because of that. I choked him and you all were standing there doing nothing saying nothing. No wonder the lady thinks you all are worse than bilge snipe. Even I am like that. You better keep your mouth shut Barton. It’s going around… you and Rushman  disgust me.

This is my last warning. If you had any ounce of shame you would have kept your mouth shut after the way your wife treated you. I hope your children get their minds from their mother. You are a brainless man.”

 

Clint started shaking where he stood. He remembers very well what he’d said when Thor had held Tony by the neck. He avoided looking in Thor’s eyes. All the renegades were now looking at Thor with fear.

 

Thor who was now glaring at Clint said what was on his mind.

 

 “Tell me something Barton. Do you think Wanda is more powerful than one of the most destructive power in the universe? She isn’t. She isn’t even on par with my brother like lady Virginia said. You all are in a delusion that you all are gods. You aren’t. My brother is a god. God of mischief and magic. He is not a result of some petty experiments of humans. He is the real deal.

You remember Loki don’t you? You best hope he doesn’t get interested in her. He will destroy her. She and you live because of Vision.  He didn’t defend himself against the witch. If he had lashed out when she sent him through floors…you and she would have turned to dust. If he wanted that airport battle would’ve been finished in seconds. Anthony Stark had the one of the six destructive forces in universe on his side. You all are nothing in front of that.”

 

Steve paled as Bucky narrowed his eyes at Wanda. He was glaring daggers at her. He didn’t think it was possible to despise someone so much.

 

Clint blanched and closed his eyes and didn’t look at Pepper again.

 

Thor was not finished. He glared at Steve.

 

“You are the most unsafe hands in the world Rogers. Your and my hands hurt an innocent, I will never be able to forgive myself. But you…..I doubt you feel an ounce of regret or shame.”

 

Steve clenched his hands. He felt dirty as he realized what Thor meant by that sentence.

Clint felt a chill run down his spine.

 

Pepper took a deep breath. “Play it F R I D A Y.”

 F R I D A Y did. 

 

_“Balance of power in the rights hands.”_

_“Just because you created something you think you own it.”_

 

_Dum E’s voice. Beep beep._

 

_“Good boy.”_

_“That’s not enough”_

 

“Please stop. Please………..just stop.”

 Everyone in the room turned to Bucky who was crying.

 

Steve couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes and flinched as he saw Bucky’s state.

 

Pepper gave Bucky a curious look but didn’t say anything.

 

The recording finished as Tony went to save Pepper.

 

 Bucky slammed his hand on the wall.

 

What the hell had he done? He had tried to take out the arc reactor too from Tony’s suit. He had tried to take out his heart……….what had Steve done. He had rammed the shield in this man’s heart. Hell he’d left it in this man’s heart.

Bucky kept on slamming his fist in the wall. He knows well enough what happens when you are triggered.

 

 

Steve was shaking now and Clint, Wanda, Natasha and Sam looked ready to run from the room. Clint’s hands were shaking.

 

Steve was still shaking. The man had used words like he and Sam had used. Safe hands, balance of power in right hands.  

 

Thor was horrified while Bruce looked ready to cry. Vision didn’t know what to think. Just how much has his father suffered? Betrayed by the people he trusted.

 

Pepper glared at Rogers and his team.

 

“That man sent Tony into cardiac arrest, Tony would’ve died if it wasn’t for Dum e.”

 

She looked at Wanda and smirked.

“Maybe you can commit suicide and go and meet stane in afterlife and ask him why he was dealing under the table. He and the people who fired that weapon are the ones responsible for your parents death. Stane is responsible for a lot of deaths. I am sure you’ll meet him in hell. That’s the place for people like you and stane.”

 

Wanda closed her eyes as more tears slid down her cheeks.

 

She turned her attention back to Steve who averted his eyes.

 

“Tony is a fool who thought you were his friend. Clearly you all aren’t his anything. But you said quite big words. “Sometimes my team mates don’t tell me things. We lose together too.” So tell me Rogers, how dare you hide his parents murder from him? Since you said he is a team mate he had a right to know. They were his parents. She was his mother goddammit. He had every right to know.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say…………………

Virginia’s voice was hard and cruel.

 

“What did you say I will miss you Tony? Why you missed bullying him?  Treating him like a doormat? Belittling him at any chance you got?  Is that what you missed? Excuse me if I don’t share your plight.”

 

Steve closed his eyes again.

 

“If we sign this we lose our right to choose. Yeah. Big talk from someone like you.”

 

Steve kept his eyes on the ground.

 

“Tell me something who gave you the right to take Tony’s right away to know about his parents? Who gave you the right to take his right to grieve and know the truth away?”

 

Steve blanched and his team mates at this point just wanted out.

 

“Or do rights only belong to murderers and liars like you? Your kid, your backstabbing “friend”, your little traitor carter and senior carter.”

 

Virginia snorted as Steve again put a hand on his mouth. He looked as if he might vomit there and then.

 

Steve wanted to run. He ….he’d had enough.

 

This time when Pepper spoke her voice was eerily calm.

 

“A hero always tells the truth Steve no matter what the consequences. If Tony is not a hero then you all are as far away from heroes as anyone can be. You all are selfish pricks. The rest of your team are nothing more than mere puppets, mindless beasts.

None of you are hero material. Let me tell you one thing. You are not a little guy anymore. You are a big guy. You are a bully and you think you are always right. You are not a good man. I don’t think you ever were.

 After all you gave the order to close the portal on Tony. You couldn’t even wait for a few minutes.”

 

Steve covered his ears. He had done that. He could still hear the woman.

 

He cursed his enhanced senses in that moment.

 

Virginia continued and smiled cruelly.

 

“Yes I know about that. Hill was pretty happy to give me the dirt on all of you after I dealt with her, Fury and Coulson. Don’t think I let them off the hook. Your whole team is full of bullies, murderers, liars, backstabbers and scum of the earth. 

The serum amplified your bad parts too. Dr Erskine must be rolling in his grave after the shit his little guy has done. I am sure he never thought he would make another Johann Schmidt. Do us a favour and don’t become completely like red skull.  There are already too many monsters lurking nowadays.”

 

Steve didn’t even realise when he had removed is hands from his ears.

 

He’d clenched his hands so tightly that he drew blood again.

 

He was sure he will cry in a few minutes if Pepper no if Virginia Potts will not stop.

 

Everyone noticed drops of blood falling on the floor. No one said anything. They were pretty much drowning in their own misery. Bucky noticed but didn’t do anything.

 

“I know guys with none of that worth 10 of you. Hmm I suppose you meant the howling commandoes, your army buddies…..Barnes. funny you should say that soldier.”

 

Steve was getting dizzy….how how come she knew all that? The hellicarrier…….

 

“No man should be left behind. You were in the army right Steve? Then how dare you leave him behind after almost murdering him in that bunker?”

 

Pepper shouted the last sentence.

 

Steve couldn’t stop himself anymore. He fell on the floor.

The tears slid down from his eyes.

 

 

 Sam started shaking while Clint clenched his hands. Natasha and Wanda closed their eyes.

 

 

Bucky noticed Steve’s state but just closed his eyes. He had no comfort he could nothing to offer Steve.  He and Steve had left the man in that bunker.

Tchalla had left an innocent man behind too. He did save him and Steve but he too in the end ended up like Natasha. A Backstabber. Someone no one will ever trust. 

 

 

He doesn’t even know how Tony Stark made it out of Siberia. He glanced at Vision and flinched. The android looked happy. Liked the lady. They both looked joyous at seeing Steve’s and his team mates states.

It might’ve been the android and the AI Friday.

 

 

He wanted that image erased from his mind. The vile old man pulling out Tony’s heart. The arc reactor. No wonder the lady compared Steve and Sam to him.

 

Virginia looked at all of Steve’s team mates and Steve and sighed internally. Her work was done.

 

“Tony will only talk to Bruce and Thor whenever that attack will take place. He won’t talk to any of you. He doesn’t answer to you Steve. Not to you or your wannabe team. They will tell you whatever you want to know. He doesn’t trust you. Neither do you people trust him. You want to protect people. Then do that. Do your job soldier. But stay the fuck away from Tony.”

 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Thor smiled sadly. “Of course I will.”

 

Steve raised his tear stained face and was bewildered to see Virginia sitting down on one knee in front of him. Her face was expression less.

When she spoke her voice was very soft but very much audible to everyone in the room.

 

She looked like Death in that moment. 

  
“If you had killed Tony in that base. I would have ruined all of you. You should know I am the one who killed Aldrich Kilian. He was trying to kill Tony. All of Tony’s iron man suits answer to me. I can use them at my will. I was grossly wrong, he does need the suits. He and the iron man are one. If people like you are friends / Team mates / acquaintances ………………. Who needs enemies?”

 

With that Virginia left the room. Tony looked at all the renegades then he too left with Vision. Thor and Bruce followed them out.

 

 

Steve started crying horribly as last of Tony’s friends left the room.

 

Bucky went and put his arms around him but could not offer his lover anything else.

 

 

 

Clint and Natasha left the room on shaky legs. Sam gave one look to Steve then he too left head bowed in shame. Wanda was left alone. She got up after a while and left the tower.

 

 

 

 

The moment Clint left the Aveng…no Stark tower after being humiliated by Virginia Potts and Thor he called Laura.

 

Laura asked him to come back to the tower. Clint politely asked the guard to let him enter the tower. The guard snorted and let him in. He was taken to Laura’s room. He was terrified of Laura’s reaction. She ruined Wanda and Natasha with what she’d said. The two were already in shock and feeling like scum of the earth when Virginia had called out both women on their bullshit but what Laura said………………it was icing on the cake.

 

 And now that he is actually thinking about all that happened…………..its best he keeps his mouth shut in front of his  wife. Whatever comes from his mouth is garbage anyway.

 

Laura was sitting with Nathaniel when Clint entered the room. Clint felt joyous at seeing Nathaniel. It had been two years since he’d seen his baby boy.

 

 Laura looked at Clint for a minute then asked Friday to call Happy.

 

Happy came and looked at the scene and snorted. He knows what will happen to Barton.

 

“Mr. Hogan, can you please look after Nathaniel for a while?”

Happy smiled kindly at her and nodded. “Of course Laura.”

 

With that Happy went away. Nathaniel happily went with Happy.

 

 

Clint felt as if someone had punched him again. His own kid didn’t recognize him. And who should he blame for that?

 

Himself and Steve. No one else.

 

Laura approached Clint and slapped him hard. Clint clenched his hand but didn’t respond. She again slapped him and Clint knew he was done for. He looked at her and again felt like a lowlife.

 

Laura was livid. Her eyes were red with anger.

 

“If you will put another toe out of line again ………….I’ll divorce your ass. You will never see any of your kids again.”

 

Clint felt as if he was dying.

 

What had he done…..Laura’s voice was ……………….it was full of venom. He had never heard her speak in a voice like that.

 

 And she was not done.

 

“If I hear the following names: Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang in my house ever…I’ll throw you out. If you ever badmouth Tony Stark………. you are going to receive the same treatment you just did. He is like my brother Clint. A brother I never had. Am I clear?”

 

Clint just nodded dumbly. With that Laura went away without sparing him another glance.

 

Clint fell to the floor and cried for hours.

 

 

 

 

The fugitives went to the compound after leaving Stark tower.

Happy and Hill had told them about the necessary changes. Hill was looking at them like they were all rats or something. She’d told them Fury will talk to them later.

 

“Let me make one thing very clear. I will do everything in my power to protect To….. Mr. Stark from harm whenever thanos will attack. It’s the least I can do after what I did to him. After what has been done to him by all of you. That lady is right. You all are assholes.”

 

 

Clint scoffed. “You killed his parents in cold blood. You don’t get to tell us that.”

 

Steve glared at Clint. “Barton.”

Clint scoffed again.

 

 

Bucky smiled sadly. “I did.  Even though I was not in my senses. That’s why I can understand how he feels.”

Bucky closed his eyes and counted to ten and again addressed the people in front of him. He glared at them.

 

“You all are not that great. That lady is right. You all are under some kind of delusion that you all are fantastic. You aren’t. Do you know how the avengers were evaluated by HYDRA? I’ll tell you how. You all were level six. But there were levels within level six. And there were other people in level six too.”

 

Bucky breathed deeply and continued.

 

“On top were Thor the Norse god and hulk/Dr Banner

Then it was Anthony Edward Stark/iron man and captain America/Steve Rogers.”

 

Steve blanched as he heard that. Bucky smiled sadly.

 

“Yes Steve, you and he were on same level. I didn’t even know any of you. But I remember the names and the list. I still don’t know any of you except for you Steve. But after what I’ve heard you all did to Anthony Stark………… I am sorry. You all are assholes. Even you, I never thought you could be so cruel and disgusting.”

 

Steve looked away from Bucky. Bucky continued. Steve needed to hear the facts.

 

“Then it was Nick Fury. Even though he was no avenger.

Then it was Stephen Strange.

Then it was Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.”

 

He looked at the two and snorted.

 

“Both of you were at the bottom of the list. So don’t think you are that great. You aren’t. Not to mention replaceable.”

 

Clint and Natasha flinched.

 

He looked at Wanda with hate in his eyes.

 

“You are no avenger or a victim wench. You just hurt people for no good reason. You are not even sorry and that’s the worst part. If it weren’t for fact I didn’t want more blood on my hands ……..I would love to kill you. You are HYDRA to me. Nothing more woman. Especially after knowing what you did to Tony Stark…I would love to choke the life out of you. ”

 

Wanda glared at Bucky who glared right back. After a few minutes she closed her eyes.

 

Bucky gave one last glare to Wanda then continued. Sam was looking at Bucky incredulously. That was the winter soldier’s glare.

 

“They hated Tony Stark because he was a single man who had actually given the world years of peace. None of you had done that. None of you are even capable of doing that. The lady is right. You three were using his technology. I don’t know any of you. I only know Steve but I am not blind or a puppet. I am in my senses.

I can tell you all are nothing more than dirt. She is right. None of you even deserve to even stand in the same room as him. Because what you all did is not something a team mate does. Least of all a friend. But then again none of you were ever his friends or even decent human beings for that matter.”

 

Steve flinched as he heard Bucky, the others just shifted uneasily.

 

“That man with or without the armour of iron man was a grave threat to HYDRA.”

Steve paled as heard that. “Bucky?”

Bucky shook his head.

“I am not dumb Steve. I remember everything. They hated Anthony Stark because he has the power to ruin them.”

 

This time when Bucky spoke his voice was soft. He looked at Steve as he spoke.

 

“That man has done enough for me. I am cured because of him. I’ll do everything I can to help him.  Whether or not he needs it. Even if he hadn’t cured me he is the last person I will ever harm again.

Whenever the attack will take place my priority will be people, Steve and Tony Stark’s safety. Nothing else. I told you before Steve I don’t want to fight anymore. I am tired. That’s why I said I will only fight if there is a world threatening situation. I need rest and….no violence or fights.”

 

Steve looked at Bucky and closed his eyes. But Bucky was not finished.

 

He smiled sadly as he said. “You remember how I said I liked your shield…… I wanted one. No Steve. You and I………………….we don’t deserve that shield. Not the shield with which we tried to kill the man whose father made it. We don’t. I don’t.” 

 

With that Bucky left the room.

 

Steve felt his blood turn to ice. Clint, Natasha, Sam and Wanda flinched where they were standing.

 

 

Steve, Bucky and Sam ran into Peter Parker at the compound one day. It’d been weeks since the revelation. The day Virginia had ripped the renegades a new one. When Peter saw them he snorted. He addressed Bucky first.

 

“You do remember I was able to stop you at the airport, don’t you Sergeant Barnes? If I wanted I would have broken your arm that day. I know you and former captain here did something to the man I respect very much. Mr. Happy didn’t tell me the details but I was able to figure out you two did something to him.

I remember Miss Potts state. She’d looked as if she had died those first few months after the battle. Something happened to him after the airport battle. Mr. Stark….he just told us to stop you all. And what did you all do? You all are despicable. Disgusting. You don’t deserve the arm my mentor made for you. You all deserve to rot in prison.”

He looked at Steve and snorted. “Stole your Shield I did.”

He looked at Sam and giggled. “That was my mentor’s red wing. You don’t even have brains to create something that good. Nor do you fucking deserve it.”

 

Peter smiled to himself as he continued. “I said to him I am nothing without the suit….do you know what he said…if I think like that then I shouldn’t even have it…I understood later what he meant…it’s not the suit which makes me who I am. It’s what I am underneath the suit that makes the suit special. It’s me who gives the suit its meaning. Just like Mr. Stark is iron man. With or without the armour.”

 

With a gentle smile the kid went away.

 

The three flinched as the teenager went on his way.

 

Steve could feel his ears drumming with what the kid just had just said. What Virginia had said.

What had he said to Tony? He was nothing without the armour…………..the fact was ……………..

 He was nothing without the serum. He was nothing without Erskine and Howard Stark.

 

Nothing.

 

Bucky clutched his metal arm as Peter walked away. Steve closed his eyes while Sam just lowered his head. None of them had any retort to what the kid had just said.

 

Bucky felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered how easily the kid had bent his arm like it was made of dough, yes this is a kid, a pretty strong, tough kid and the other one Harley or something that visited Tony Stark. They are kids.

 

He remembered what Harley had done to Steve. The kid had gone to the tower but Tony was at the compound for work. Happy had brought the kid with him since the kid had started crying when he’d heard Tony was with them.

 

Bucky had felt sick, as if he was back in ice as he’d heard Happy tell that to Tony. A kid was so afraid of Steve and his team mates.

 

He’d glared at Steve and called him a bully. He had actually said to Wanda that he wished she would die a horrible death for dropping cars on the man he loved. He’d noticed the kid was wearing a bracelet.

 

Wanda had fled the room with tears in her eyes while Clint and Natasha had ran after her to stop her from doing anything nasty. Turns out she’d learned her lesson and just kept on crying.

 

Steve had turned to stone since that was the second time someone had called him the very thing he despised. The very thing he’d become.

 

It was a good thing the kids didn’t know what he and Steve had actually done, what all of Tony’s team mates had done to him. He avoided thinking about that scenario.

 

Bucky didn’t want to think about Wanda Maximoff. That bitch can go up in flames as far as he was concerned. He would send flowers to the one who did that. In fact all of Steve’s sidekicks were gross. He’d told them that and enjoyed doing it.

 

 

It was a free day and Sam and Steve went to Rose Hill Tennessee with Bucky to meet a friend of Sam’s. While they were walking Steve saw a woman fall down as a man pushed her aside, in hurry to go wherever he wanted to.

 

Steve tried to say something to the ill-mannered man but both Sam and Bucky put a hand on him.

“It’s not worth it Steve. Forget it.”

Bucky just shook his head.

Steve sighed and bent down to help the lady. The lady once she was on her feet heaved a sigh. She opened her eyes to say thank you to the kind man who’d helped her but stopped when she saw who it was holding her.

“Oh you. I wanted to say thanks but now….”

The lady disentangled herself from Steve and looked at Sam and Bucky. Her eyes widened in recognition as she saw Bucky but she shook her head and tried to go. She stopped as Steve spoke.

Steve felt as if he was back in Aven………. no Stark tower the day Virginia truly showed him the kind of monster he was. This lady’s demeanor changed as soon as she saw who it was that had helped her.

 

“Ma’am I I ….what did I do to you…….”

 

Steve couldn’t comprehend what he could have possibly done to this lady. Bucky was looking at the woman curiously while Sam was confused.

 

The lady looked at Steve for a while then heaved a sigh and answered. “You let that monstrous woman drop cars on Tony Stark while you were dropping containers on spider man.”

Steve paled so did Sam and Bucky. Before Steve could say anything the lady gave Steve the look of such loathing that Steve again felt something inside him break.

 

“That man…..he believed in me when no one else did. He told me my son was used as a weapon. That he did not kill anyone, someone used him. He took out that thing ….that thing from his chest to save a kid's life………He become unconscious after that................the other kid then put it back in his chest................ no one can do that. Only he…………. only he believed me. And what did you and your sidekicks do to him….injure him, injure his friend, thought you all knew better than 140 countries.

Destroyed the German airport, destroyed the tunnel in Bucharest. Shame on you. Tony Stark is a goddamn hero and a good man. A kind man. If he wasn’t James Buchanan Barnes, your best friend would not be standing beside you now. He would be rotting in a prison. Only a good man can do that for the person who murdered his parents whilst being brainwashed.”

 

With that Mrs. Davis went away leaving behind a horrified Steve and Sam. Bucky just closed his eyes.

 

Bucky looked at Steve as they were going back. “He took out the arc reactor to save a kid’s life………the thing which kept him alive……….At the cost of his own life……Steve….what the hell did you do? Did you even know the man tiny bit?”

 

Bucky was horrified. He kept on remembering the lady’s words. What kind of bullshit had Steve been spouting about people he knew nothing about?

 

Steve closed his eyes as tears slipped from his eyes. “No…..no. No …………I……………. I didn’t. I don’t. I don’t know anything about Anthony Edward Stark.”

Sam kept his eyes on the floor of the car and didn’t say anything as Steve cried his eyes out.

 

Steve, Bucky and Sam didn’t bother doing the work they came there to do and went back to the avenger’s compound.

Clint and Natasha tried to ask Steve why he looked like death but Steve refused to answer. Nobody approached Bucky, he just glared at all of them and slammed the door of his and Steve’s room.

 

Steve avoided everyone and did not answer any of the questions.

 

Sam reluctantly told them what had happened a week later. Clint left the room after hearing with Natasha. Their heads bowed in shame.

 

Laura had also said he will not be allowed in the farm until she deems him fit enough to be around her children.  He can visit on the weekends otherwise he can stay with his so called team of traitors and liars.

 

Wanda just sat with Sam and closed her eyes.

 

 

When Guardians of galaxy came to earth everyone was shocked that Rocket had sweet talked F R I D A Y into telling him about the avengers. F R I D A Y who still hated Rogers and his biker gang had gone and showed him the footage of the airport battle and of compound. Friday didn’t even respond when any of Rogers’s team mates asked her anything. She only responded to Barnes a little. Just a little.  It was hard for to her to forget what had happened in the base.

 

Rocket who had seen the airport battle and when Rogers team had said that they know best when they were talking about the accords had laughed outright at Steve and his team mates when he’d met them.

 

“My goodness, they think they know best. What a bunch of assholes. Safest hands are our own? Who talks like that? They were dumb enough to go against an infinity stone. Clearly there hands are not the safest. No wonder our help was needed. What does it say about these people that they dropped modes of transportation on their own team mates?”

“I am Groot.”

“Yes Groot, you are right they are dumb. Let’s go and talk to the man who owns this compound. I’ve heard he has many houses. We’ve only talked to him once. I want to talk to him more. He seems to have some brain in his head. I feel bad for him. He has to put up with such assholes.”

 

Peter who had a hand around gamora’s waist just snorted.  Gamora tried to stifle her laughter. They agreed with Rocket and Groot. Drax was pretty much happy with whatever Rocket said. The five left to meet Tony.

 

Dr Strange snorted while Fury rubbed his head. Steve and Clint’s faces were red with embarrassment. Sam and Natasha did not even raise their eyes from the ground. Wanda had a hand around her waist and kept her eyes closed.

 

Bucky was standing away from Steve’s group near a wall. He was on the creature’s side.

 

“Amazing, even the people not from earth know that you all would’ve been goners if the Vision had used his powers. Tony Stark had one being on his side that could have taken out you all. You all were nothing against that. Is that why you took Wanda with you Rogers?”

 

Steve paled and clenched his hands. Clint was not even looking at Strange. He wanted out.

 

He was horrified when he saw the video of Tony’s parents. It was easy to pretend in front of Barnes when he had lashed out on all of them. But inside he knew he was an asshole.

To think Rogers hid something like that……….

 

His wife’s words haunted him every day. One thing was sure, Laura herself will beat him up and throw him out of the farm if he ever mentions Rogers, Natasha’s or any of the people’s names who were on his side at airport in front of her. She hates them. She hates him too. If he will ever put another toe out of line she will take the kids away from him forever. She’d said that to him clearly. He didn’t doubt her.

 

Strange sneered and continued. He loved that both the men were getting uncomfortable.

 

 “Vision feels something for her. My mistake felt something for her. He clearly doesn’t anymore.  Even if he does he will never put her before Tony Stark and his friends. You needed some kind of protection. Because that’s what you do. You are an opportunist.

The Black Panther had tried to kill your friend before but then hid you all where he lives. Don’t tell me that you actually think that makes him some kind of saint? The three of you left an innocent man to die in Siberian HYDRA base. Not one of you is a saint. You could’ve caused him serious brain damage by the way you were beating him Rogers.”

 

Steve avoided looking at Strange. Clint was still looking at the door, the weird doctor’s words were like bullet wounds.

 

“Pretty low of you to do that. Since you propagate she is a kid. A woman in her twenties who joined HYDRA willingly a kid….okay fine and you pulled deadly moves on a real kid.  Not to mention your little kid was in the fight. Why was she there? Disgusting.”

 

 

With that Strange went away.

Steve and Clint just closed their eyes.

 

Bucky snorted from where he was standing alone away from the weird group.

 

Wanda, Natasha and Sam kept their eyes on the ground.

 

Figures the aliens had more brains than these people. He still couldn’t understand why the all had coddled the HYDRA agent. As far as Bucky was concerned the witch can burn in hell.

 

 

 

Steve went to his room and sat for a while. He clenched his hands as he remembered every word from Virginia.

 

He had come to the realization that he had grossly messed up and that no matter what he can never fix things with Tony. He was wrong. About everything.

 

Tony never needed them. He never needed him.

 

Never has and never will.

 

Virginia was right. They are extras. They’d always been extras. It has always been Tony who had saved the world at the cost of his own life.

 

He doesn’t need Steve. He never has.

 

Steve didn’t realise as tears again slipped from his eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading these oneshots. Though the last one turned out longer than a oneshot. But thank you so much for reading them.


End file.
